Bleach Before Flowers
by MrsGoldenweek
Summary: Waktu! Hari pernikahan Senna dan Ichigo sudah di tetapkan menjadi lusa! Apa Rukia masih diam dan tidak mengambil tindakan? Di sisi lain, seseorang juga baru tiba di Jepang setelah kepergiannya ke Inggris. Chap 18! Mind RnR?
1. Chapter 1 : F4?

**Disclaimer : **'Bleach' punyanya Tite Kubo.. *sembah-sembah

**Warning :** Ancur, tidak jelas, dan bla blab bla -_-"

**Spik dari Author kikuk **: Yo pembaca! ini Fanfic saiya yang kedua.. sembari mengetik kelanjutan dari Fanfic GeJe saya yang pertama, saya update Fanfic baru.. hehe.. Saiya harap kalian suka.. silahkan dibaca.. yuk mari...

**Bleach Before Flower **

By : Mrs Goldenweek

Di sebuah kota metropolitan bernama Karakura, Hiduplah seorang Gadis miskin bernama Rukia Kuchiki. Dia hidup sangat pas-pasan dan hanya mengandalkan toko laundry kecil warisan dari ayah ibunya. Walaupun kedua orangtuanya sudah tiada, Rukia Kuchiki sangat bersyukur masih memiliki Kakak Laki-laki satu-satunya. Kakaknya bernama Byakuya Kuchiki. Kakaknyalah yang bekerja di toko Laundry itu ketika dia pergi bersekolah. Mereka hidup bahagia berdua, namun sampai akhirnya takdir merubah hidup Rukia.

Rukia mendapat beasiswa di sekolah terelit di Kota Karakura. 'Seireitei High School' adalah nama dari sekolah tersebut. Dimana setiap murid mendapat fasilitas termewah dan terlengkap di banding sekolah-sekolah pada umumnya. Hamparan tanaman hijau yang indah, Taman sekolah yang luas, Lapangan Olahraga yang lengkap, Perpustakaan yang luas, Kantin yang mewah bak cafe elit dan ruang kelas yang keren bak ruang Pejabat-pejabat tinggi.

"Woaahh.. ini.. ini aku gak sedang mimpikan?"Ujar Rukia sembari menuntun sepedah Birunya memasuki Sekolah Elit itu.

Di lobby utama SHS **(SHS : Seireitei High School)**, Sudah banyak murid-murid baru berlalu-lalang. Mereka nampak lebih berkelas, jika di bandingkan Rukia sendiri. Mereka turun dari mobil Mercedes-benz, BMW, atau Jaguar. Sedangkan Rukia hanya menaiki Sepedahnya tercinta. Namun, sepertinya gadis itu tidak memperdulikan orang-orang di sekelilingnya yang sendari tadi melirik dan berbisik-bisik karna masalah sepedah itu. Ketika sedang asik berkeliling-liling lobby yang nan megah bak lobby hotel bintang 5 itu, Rukia di kejutkan dengan murid-murid yang tiba-tiba berlari-larian menuju luar gedung terutama murid-murid perempuan.

"Kyaa.. F4! F4 datang! Kyaa.."

"Pokoknya aku mau lihat mereka paling depan.. Kyaa..."

Begitulah teriakan-teriakan para gadis yang sendari tadi berlari-larian menuju luar gedung SHS. Rukia hanya menatap bingung kearah para gadis yang berteriak-teriak menyebutkan nama 'F4'.

"F4 itu apa?" Ujar Rukia kebingungan.

"Hah? kamu gak tau F4 apa?"

Tiba-tiba suara mengejutkan muncul dari belakang Rukia. Rukia mendapati 3 gadis cantik dengan dandanan menor sedang mengamatinya.

"Iya, aku gak tau F4 itu apa."Ujar Rukia polos.

"Dasar kampungan! masa gak tau F4 itu apa? hahhaa.."Ujar gadis cantik berambut hijau yang berdiri di tengah.

"F4 itu adalah geng cowok elit penguasa sekolah ini tau!"Ujar gadis berambut orange tua dengan poninya yang di belah tengah.

"Yup! kamu mesti jaga sikap ya, kalo di depan mereka.. dasar cewek k-a-m-p-u-n-g-a-n!"Ujar gadis yang terakhir dengan warna kulit yang sedikit gelap dan rambut ungunya.

Mereka adalah Trio Cewek cantik fans nomer satu dari F4. Dan mereka sangat-sangat sexy untuk ukuran seorang pelajar kelas 1. Ditambah lagi dada mereka yang ukuran big size itu di pertontonkan sedikit. Rukia hanya menaikan satu alisnya ketika Trio itu mulai ngoceh-ngoceh mengenai F4. Mendadak Ocehan mereka berhenti ketika 4 cowok beken memasuki lobby.

"Ahh... mereka masuk... Oh tampannya.."Ujar gadis berambut orange tua itu.

"Pandangan ini terlalu silau untukku.. Ahh.."Ujar gadis yang berambut ungu.

"Diam kalian ah.. aku sedang fokus memfoto mereka nih..."Ujar gadis berambut hijau yang sibuk memfoto mereka.

Rukia mengalihkan pandangannya pada 4 cowok yang sedang menyongsong masuk. Semua mata memandang mereka dan mengagumi ketampanan mereka. Kecuali Rukia, dia hanya mendengus dan bicara sendiri.

"Apa bagusnya cowok-cowok itu?"Ujarnya bingung.

"kamu? masih berani-beraninya menghina F4? dasar siall.. Rangiku! jelaskan padanya mengenai F4.."Ujar gadis berambut hijau itu memanggil temannya yang berambut orange dengan poni belah tengahnya.

"Siap Nell cantik! F4, F4 adalah geng elit penguasa SHS.. mereka adalah anak-anak dari pengusaha-pengusaha kaya.."Ujar Rangiku menjelaskan perlahan-lahan. Rukia hanya menaikan satu alisnya ketika Rangiku menjelaskan. Lalu Rangiku melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Yang paling belakang, yang memiliki rambut dan warna mata Biru tosca adalah Grimmjaw.. dia anak dari pengusaha terkaya kedua di Jepang.. Ketika dia lulus dari SHS, dia akan mendapatkan kepercayaan untuk mengelola semua perusahaan-perusahaan ayahnya yang banyak itu.. Ahh.. Grimmjaw..."Ujar Rangiku mulai lebay ketika menjelaskan.

"Lalu cowok yang berambut hitam dengan mata emeraldnya adalah Ulquiorra.. dia adalah pangeran kami para wanita! Gyaaa! Aku bisa pingsan jika berada di dekatnya.. Kulit porselennya benar-benar halus.. di tambah lagi dia cucu dari seniman keramik terkenal yang memiliki musium keramik di Tokyo.. Ulquiorra..."Ujarnya mulai tambah lebay.

"Cowok yang memiliki rambut Hitam kebiru-biruan adalah Kaien.. Dia adalah cowok paling lembut diantara cowok di F4.. Ayahnya seorang pengusaha kaya.. Namun sayang waktu ia kecil, orang tuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan.. Ada gosip juga kalau dia cucu dari mantan presiden.. Kaien..."Ujarnya makin lama makin lebay. Rukia makin sweatdrop mendengar penjelasan Rangiku yang makin lama makin lebay.

"Lalu yang terakhir..."Sebelum Rangiku melanjutkan perkataanya, Nell si gadis berambut hijau mulai berkata-kata.

"Kalau yang ini tugasku untuk menjelaskan.. hihi.."Ujarnya tertawa genit.

"Yang terakhir.. cowok yang di depan dengan rambut orange dan mata hazelnya adalah Ichigo.. Ichigo Kurosaki! Anak dari pengusaha terkaya nomer satu di Jepang.. Perusahaan Kurosaki sudah beredar luas di mana-mana.. Bahkan SHS adalah sekolah yang di danai langsung dari perusahaan Kurosaki.. Dia adalah ketua dari F4! Ichigo I love you!"Ujar Nell dengan semangat membara ketika menjelaskan mengenai sang ketua F4.

Mendengar penjelasan panjang dari Trio cewek berdada besar itu membuat Rukia jadi semakin eneg akan F4. Baginya F4 hanya berisi cowok-cowok sampah yang melanggar peraturan dalam berseragam. Terlihat dari baju yang mereka gunakan. Mereka menggunakan Jas dan kemeja elegan yang berbeda dengan murid yang lain. Terutama ketua mereka, Ichigo Kurosaki. Dia menggunakan Kemeja hitam di padu dengan Jas burberry hitam elit dan dasi berwarna gold. Tiba-tiba seseorang gadis memberanikan diri menghampirinya dengan menyerahkan kotak berisi strawberry short cake yang cantik.

"Ummm.. Ku..kurosaki.. Terimalah Kue pemberianku ini.. aku berusaha membuatnya semalaman demi kamu..."Ujar gadis itu.

Ichigo masih memandang kue itu dengan tenang lalu menerimanya. Gadis itu terlihat senang karna kuenya mau di terima. Rukia melirik kearah Trio Cewek berdada besar itu. Mereka terlihat gigit jari dan kecewa dengan tingkah Idola mereka. Baru beberapa detik Ichigo menerima Kue itu lalu ;

_Prak!_

Kotak berisi Kue itu di lempar Ichigo kewajah gadis yang tadi memberikannya kue itu. Gadis itu terkejut dan menangis. Grimmjaw dan Ulquiorra tertawa kecil melihat tingkah ketua mereka. Ichigo hanya mendengus dan membersihkan tangannya yang terdapat tempelan krim ke seragam murid lain (Author : Ichigo kok jadi ngeselin gini ya?).

"Aku tidak suka kue buatan amatir.."Ujarnya dengan wajah poker face lalu berjalan pergi.

3 temannya mengikuti kemana ketua mereka pergi, sebelum mereka menghilang salah satu dari mereka memberikan sapu tangan pada gadis yang menangis itu. Lalu berkata

"Bersihkan wajahmu.. Oya, saputangannya tidak usah di kembalikan buatmu saja.. sudah ya.."Ujarnya lembut. Cowok lembut itu adalah Kaien Shiba. Seketika gadis itu berhenti menangis dan sekarang wajahnya jadi merah.

"Te..terima kasih Shiba-senpai.."Ujar gadis itu gugup.

"Sama-sama.. aku dluan ya.."Ujar cowok itu lagi.

Tingkah gentleman dari Kaien Shiba, mendadak membuat Rukia berdebar. Lalu dia tersenyum-senyum sendiri melihat cowok itu berjalan pergi. Namun lagi-lagi Trio cewek berdada besar itu mengejutkannya.

"Pokoknya inget! jangan ganggu mereka Ya cewek kampungan... apa lagi suka sama Kurosaki Ichigoku!"Ujar Nell memperingati Rukia. Lalu mereka berjalan pergi mengiringi para F4 itu.

"Siapa yang suka dengan cowok dandelion itu?" Ujar Rukia seraya mendengus. Namun mendadak ia teringat dengan Kaien-senpai. Lalu tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah memerah.

"Kalau sama Shiba-senpai mungkin.. hehe"Ujar Rukia pelan. Lalu Rukia melanjutkan berkeliling-keliling sekolah.

**Spik dari Author Kikuk **: Bagaimana ceritanya? hehe.. saiya terinspirasi dari Drama F4 sperti Meteor Garden, Hana yori Dango, BBF dan Meteor Shower..

Jangan lupa buat kirimkan Kritik, saran dan komentarnya ke PO BOX 'REVIEW'.. aku selalu menunggumu.. cup cup muach.. :*

Sampe ketemu lagi bye.. ~ :)


	2. Chapter 2 : Kartu Merah

**Disclaimer : **'Bleach' punyanya Tite Kubo.. *sembah-sembah

**Warning :** Ancur, sok Romance, tidak jelas, dan bla blab bla -_-"

**Spik dari Author kikuk **: Yo pembaca! Kita bertemu lagi di chap ke-2! (Full power!)

Pertama-tama saiya ucapkan terima kasih kepada para pembaca... *sembah sujut untuk para pembaca sekalian.. Fanfic saiya kali ini di persembahkan untuk pembaca yang ngefans sama drama-drama F4 terutama BBF... ;)

Oke, tanpa basa-basi lagi ayo di baca.. Yuk mari... ~ :)

* * *

Gedung SHS benar-benar bagaikan Hotel berbintang ketimbang di sebut sekolah di mata Rukia. Dia berjalan-jalan berkeliling-keliling sekolah, sampai akhirnya dia menemukan Kolam renang yang luas nan megah. Bahkan lebar kolamnya melebihi kolam renang umum. Baru saja menikmati keindahan kolam renang itu, Tiba-tiba Bel berbunyi. Kelas pertama Rukia di SHS. Dia menempati kursi kosong di paling belakang. Disebelahnya sudah ada seorang gadis cantik yang menegurnya ;

"Haii, aku Ririn.. ayo kita berteman.."Ujar gadis cantik berambut pirang itu.

"Aku Rukia.. Rukia Kuchiki.. iya ayo kita berteman.."Ujar Rukia ramah.

Teman pertama Rukia di SHS adalah Ririn. Seorang gadis yang bertubuh mungil dan cantik. Dia anak dari pengusaha Kaya di swiss. Walaupun Ririn berasal dari keluarga terpandang, Tapi dia tidak sombong terhadap Rukia yang berhasil masuk SHS karna beasiswa. Bel istirahatpun berbunyi, mereka berdua pergi kekantin berdua dan membeli ice cream. Lalu, mereka berjalan-jalan keliling-keliling sekolah sembari menikmati ice cream mereka.

"Hey, Rukia.. Kamu hebat ya bisa masuk sini dengan Beasiswa.."Ujar Ririn memulai percakapan.

"Hahah.. gak juga kok.. aku biasa-biasa saja.."Ujar Rukia merendahkan diri.

"Haha.. jangan begitu, aku tau kau pintar.."Ujarnya lagi, kali ini dia sambil berjalan-jalan di atas pagar batu.

"haha.. tidak juga kok sungguh! Umm ririn-chan.. hati-hati.."Ujar Rukia memperingati Ririn yang sepertinya mulai kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Huuaa..."Teriak Ririn histeris.

_BRUKKK... Plok!_

Karna kehilangan keseimbangannya otomatis Ririn terjatuh. Dengan singgap Rukia datang menolongnya dan membantunya berdiri. Ririn merasa ada seseorang menatapnya sinis. Lalu ia mendogak dan mencari siapa orang yang menatapnya.

"Ah! Ku..kurosaki? a..ada apa?"Ujar Ririn terbata-bata melihat Ichigo sang Idola para gadis itu menatapnya sinis dan kesal.

"ADA APA? kau bilang sesuatu yang ada di sepatuku ini ADA APA?"Ujar Ichigo Kesal. Dia menunjukan sepatu elitnya yang mengkilap bercampur noda Ice cream.

"Ma...maaf.. Kurosaki.."Ujar Ririn sedikit gemetaran.

"Memangnya kata maaf darimu dapat membuat sepatuku yang mengkilap ini kembali seperti semula?"Ujar Ichigo kesal.

"A..aku akan membelikan sepatu yang sama dengan milikmu itu sebagai gantinya.."Ujar Ririn mulai ketakutan.

"Membelikanya yang sama? mbbhh.. jangan membuatku tertawa! ini sepatu satu-satunya didunia.. karya pengrajin sepatu italia.. yang sekarang pengrajin itu sudah tiada.. kau bilang mau membelikannya yang sama?"Ujar Ichigo lagi.

"La...lalu aku harus bagaimana? agar kau mau memaafkanku?"Ujar Rinrin yang mulai ingin menangis.

"Nih.. Sekarang kamu harus Jilat kembali Ice cream yang udah kamu jatuhin ke sepatuku.. dengan begitu aku akan memaafkanmu.."Ujar Ichigo.

Mendengar hal itu, Rukia menjadi naik pitam. Baginya Ichigo hanya ingin memanfaatkan ketenaran dan kekuasaan keluarganya demi kepentingan sendiri. Rukia melirik dan mencegahRirin yang hampir ingin melakukan perintah Ichigo yaitu menjilat sepatunya. Lalu Rukia berbalik menghadapi si cowok arogant itu ;

"Dia tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya.. kenapa sampai menyuruhnya menjilat sepatumu segala?"Ujar Rukia kesal.

"Hey, aku tidak ada urusan denganmu!"Ujar Ichigo dingin.

"Tapi dia temanku! tentu ada urusannya denganku!"Ujar Rukia tidak mau kalah.

"Kalo dia temanmu, berarti kamu maukan menggantikannya menjilat sepatuku? Ayo Jilat.. buruann!"Ujar Ichigo seraya menggerak-gerakan sepatunya yang berlumurana Ice cream.

Rukia melirik sepatu Ichigo yang berlumuran Ice cream, lalu ia berlutut di depan Ichigo. Melihat tingkah Rukia, Ririn hanya bisa menangis. Berbeda dengan Ichigo, dia justru cengengesan melihat Rukia yang berlutut. Namun baru beberapa detik berlutut ;

_Plok!_

Ice cream yang dari tadi di genggam Rukia, sekarang berada di wajah Ichigo. Ichigo yang melihat tingkah Rukia, menatap Sinis dengan penuh tanda tanya. Rukia mendengus melihat Ichigo yang kebingungan dengan tingkahnya barusan.

"Kau! berani-beraninya kau! cepat minta maaf!"Ujar Ichigo kesal.

"T-I-D-A-K M-A-U!"Ujar Rukia seraya menarik Ririn dan meninggalkan Ichigo sendirian.

Baru pertama kali Seorang Ichigo di perlakukan seperti ini oleh seseorang. Di benar-benar tidak memaafkan Perlakuan Rukia yang berani menentangnya. Dan sepertinya Rukia tidak mempedulikan itu, Yang Rukia pedulikan adalah Ririn temannya. Dia Tidak ingin seseorang menyakiti teman pertamanya di SHS.

Keesokan harinya, Seperti biasa Rukia mengendarai sepedahnya menuju SHSnya tercinta. Namun, kali ini sepertinya pandangan orang akan dirinya sedikit berbeda dari kemarin. Rukia yang curiga akan hal ini berusaha mencari Rinrin temannya itu. Sayangnya dia tidak menemukannya dimana-mana. Akhirnya Rukia memutuskan untuk mengambil beberapa buku di lokernya sebelum pelajaran di mulai. Saat Rukia membuka Loker, Dia melihat sesuatu tertempel disana. Kerta merah dengan lambang tengkorak di tengahnya. Lalu Ia mengambilnya. Murid-murid lain yang melihat Rukia memegang kertas itupun langsung berteriak-teriak ;

"Hey! Dia mendapatkan Kartu Merah dari F4!"

"Apa? wah kasihan diakan seorang wanita!"

"Hati-hati jangan dekati dia! dia sudah ditantang perang oleh F4!"

Rukia menaikan satu alisnya ketika mendengar kata F4.

"Perang? F4? apaan sih?"Ujar Rukia bingung.

Ditempat lain, Ichigo beserta 3 temannya sedang memerhatikannya. Dia tersenyum arogant melihat Rukia menggengam Kartu Merah yang dia kirim kedalam loker gadis itu. 2 temannya, Grimmjaw dan Ulquiorra hanya tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan ketua mereka. Sedangkan Kaien hanya duduk di sofa dan sibuk membaca majalah.

"Selamat datang di neraka SHS.. Rukia Kuchiki!"Ujar Ichigo Kurosaki seraya menyungingakn kembali senyum arogantny.

Dari kejauhan Ririn, mengintip temannya yang sedang dalam bahaya dengan ketakutan. Dia hanya bisa mengintip dan menjauhi Rukia untuk sementara waktu. Sementara itu Rukia yang mendapat Kartu merah masih menjadi bahan pembicaraan murid-murid lain.

**

* * *

Spik dari Author kikuk :** Yeah! akhirnya Chap ke-2 selesai.. Bagaimana cerita BBF ala bleach ini? hehe.. maaf ya buat para fans Ichigo.. Di cerita ini Ichigonya harus berakting arogant dlu.. heheh.. :D

Oiya, jangan lupa buat mengirimkan keritik, saran dan kometarnya ke PO BOX 'REVIEW'.. aku selalu menunggu kalian.. ;)

Sampai ketemu di next chap.. bye..cup cup muach..:*


	3. Chapter 3 : Kaien senpai

**Disclaimer : **'Bleach' punyanya Tite Kubo.. *sembah-sembah

**Warning :** Ancur, sok Romance, tidak jelas, dan bla blab bla -_-"

**Spik dari Author kikuk **: Yo pembaca! Kita bertemu lagi di chap ke-3 dari fanfic kedua saiya yang selalu GeJe ini! (Full power!)

Pertama-tama saiya ucapkan terima kasih kepada para pembaca... *sembah sujut untuk para pembaca sekalian.. Fanfic saiya kali ini di persembahkan untuk pembaca yang ngefans sama drama-drama F4 terutama BBF... ;)

Oke silahkan di baca.. yukk mari...

* * *

Sudah 3 Jam sejak Rukia mendapatkan kartu merah berlambangkan tengkorak itu. Berbagai macam cobaan menghampirinya. Dari dia mendapati meja dan kursinya di corat-coret dan di tumpuki sampah sampai sekarang dia di lempari telur dan tepung. Namun dia tidak menangis, dia hanya bisa menatap mereka yang menimpukinya dengan sinis dan memendam perasaan kesalnya. Jujur saja Rukia tidak ingin membuat masalah di sekolah barunya ini.

"BRENGSEK KAU DANDELION! AWAS KAU!"Ujar Rukia melampiaskan kekesalanya di atap gedung sekolah yang super sepi.

"KAU KIRA AKU TAKUT PADAMU APA? MENYEBALKAN!"Ujarnya lagi.

Rukia tidak menyadari, ternyata di atap itu dia tidak sendirian. Dibelakangnya sudah ada seseorang yang sedang asik mendengarkan musik, kini terganggu oleh suara teriakan-teriakannya. Ternyata orang itu adalah Kaien.

"Kau ini berisik sekali.. aku jadi tidak bisa mendengarkan musik yang kusuka.."Ujarnya menegur Rukia yang masih ingin berteriak-teriak melepaskan kekesalannya.

"Ka..kaien-senpai?"Ujar Rukia mendadak jadi gugup dan menundukan kepalanya.

Jujur saja, Rukia sekarang takut. Takut Kaien akan melaporkan semua yang ia teriak-teriakan akan Ichigo. Perlahan-lahan Rukia berjalan mundur dari Kaien. Sebaliknya Kaien berjalan mendekati Rukia. Lalu, Kaien menyentuh rambut Rukia yang di penuhi tepung dan membersihkannya dengan tangannya.

"Kau sudah berisik.. kotor pula.. hhe"Ujarnya lembut.

"A.. um... Kaien-senpai?"Ujar Rukia terbata-bata.

"Ya?"

"Apa kau akan melaporkanku pada si Kepala Dandelion itu?"Ujar Rukia sedikit ketakutan.

"Dandelion? Ichigo maksudmu? hahaha..."Ujarnya mulai tertawa. Senyuman Kaien, sungguh pemandangan yang indah pikir Rukia.

"Ya.. dia.. apa kau akan melaporkannya?"Ujarku menjadi gugup.

"Tidak.."Ujarnya masih tersenyum-senyum.

"Benarkah? Syukurlahh..."Ujar Rukia menarik nafas lega.

"Ya.. Inikan bukan urusanku.. ini adalah urusan Ichigo.. aku tidak suka ikut campur jika dia sudah mulai bertingkah begini.."Ujarnya menjelaskan. Rukia hanya bisa terdiam dan membayangkan betapa gentlemannya cowok itu.

"Oiya, aku harus pergi.."Ujarnya tiba-tiba seraya berjalan pergi.

"Ah, te..terimakasih Kaien-senpai..."Ujar Rukia terbata-bata.

"Terimakasih untuk apa? haha.. Lebih baik kamu pulang dan mandi yang bersih sana!"Ujarnya lagi sebelum menghilang.

Rukia sungguh senang ternyata di antara 3 iblis itu masih ada 1 malaikat. Dan Kaien-senpailah malaikatnya. Semenjak itu Rukia menjadi lebih berani dalam menghadapi murid-murid yang mengerjainya. Walaupun Ririn sudah tidak bersamanya lagi, Walaupun dia sendiran dan walaupun harus melawan seribu Ichigopun, Asal ada Kaien-senpai Rukia merasa bisa melewatinya. Karna sekarang dia benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan cowok gentleman itu.

Mengetahui semua rencana yang ia buat gagal membuat rukia bertekuk lutut di hadapannya, maka Ia terjun langsung ke lapangan untuk mengerjainya. Rukia yang sudah mulai eneg dan kesal dengan tingkah kekanak-kanakan dan egois Ichigo juga menantang perang dengannya.

"ICHIGO KUROSAKI!"Ujar Rukia meneriaki nama Ichigo mengunakan toa dan berdiri di pagar batu. Ichigo dan 3 teman lainnya menengok ke arah Rukia penasaran apa yang ingin di bicarakan gadis mungil itu menggunakan big toa.

"AKU JUGA MENYATAKAN PERANG PADAMU DAN-DE-LION!"Ujar Rukia seraya menunjuk Ichigo dan menyebutkan nama cowok beken itu dengan dandelion.

Ichigo hanya tersenyum arogant dan berjalan pergi bersama teman-temannya yang sendari tadi tertawa kecil, Kecuali kaien. Kaien hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya terhadap Rukia baru dia berjalan pergi. Rukia yang melihat senyuman itu semakin semangat dalam menghadapi Ichigo.

Ditempat lain Ichigo dan 3 temannya berkumpul, mereka sedang bolos pelajaran. Grimmjaw dan Ulquiorra sedang sibuk meneguk sanpanye dan bergosip ria mengenai wanita. Sedangkan Kaien sedang sibuk memilih-milih lagu yang ingin diputarnya. Ichigo sendiri hanya berjalan mondar-mandir di ruangan yang super luas itu. Dia sedang memikirkan rencana agar Rukia bertekuk lutut di hadapannya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan agar si pendek itu bertekuk lutut padaku? SIAL! aku kehabisan akal.."Ujarnya sudah mulai stres dan mengacak-acak tataan rambutnya sendiri.

"Aku ada ide nih!"Ujar Grimmjaw tiba-tiba.

"Ya..ya.. apa?"Ujar Ichigo

Lalu mereka berdua saling berbisik, Ichigo meluncurkan senyuman arogantnya. Kaien melirik penasaran kearah Grimmjaw dan Ichigo. Sedangkan Ulquiorra yang juga penasaran, terang-terangan bertanya ;

"Apa rencanannya?"Ujarnya

"Tunggu saja sampai Minggu Ujian.. hehehe"Ujar Ichigo dan grimjaw tertawa iblis.

"Memangnya kau ingin berbuat apa di ujian?"Ujar Kaien yang juga mulai angkat bicara.

"Yah, kau tunggu saja.. hahaha"Lagi-lagi Ichigo menyunggingkan senyum arogantnya.

Lalu, tiba-tiba Ichigo menarik gelas sanpanye juga ;

"Mari kita bersulang demi keberhasilan rencana kali ini.."Ujar Ichigo seraya menyodorkan gelas sanpanye. Grimmjaw dan Ulquiorra juga ikutan minum lagi. Sedangkan Kaien hanya bisa tersenyum dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah ke-3 temannya itu.

**

* * *

Spik dari Author kikuk **: Akhirnya chap ini kelar.. hehe... Gimana ceritanya? cukup GeJe kah? atau cukup aneh kah? hahaha... XD

Tetep kirimkan saran, kritikan dan komentarmu ke PO BOX 'REVIEW'! buat yang udah kirim.. saiya berterima kasih banget! tapi jangan lupa buat kirim lagi.. *ngarep.. ;)

Oke sampe ketemu di next chap ya.. cup cup muach... :*


	4. Chapter 4 : a Strange feeling

**Disclaimer : **'Bleach' punyanya Tite Kubo.. *sembah-sembah

**Warning :** Ancur, sok Romance, tidak jelas, dan bla blab bla -_-"

**Spik dari Author kikuk **: Yo pembaca! Kita bertemu lagi di chap ke-4 dari fanfic kedua saiya yang selalu GeJe ini! (Full power!)

Pertama-tama saiya ucapkan terima kasih kepada para pembaca... *sembah sujut untuk para pembaca sekalian.. Fanfic saiya kali ini di persembahkan untuk pembaca yang ngefans sama drama-drama F4 terutama BBF... ;)

Oiya, buat **'Love Ichiruki'**-san.. terimakasih untuk sarannya.. disini saiya akan membuat si Rukia jago karate kaya Chu Yu Zhun dari Meteor Shower.. Lalu kelanjutnya.. ya di nikmati aj.. hehe.. XD

Oke silahkan di baca.. yukk mari...

* * *

Minggu Ujianpun tiba, murid-murid mulai sibuk membuka catatan mereka. Sekedar membaca dan mengingatkan kembali pelajaran. Tak terkecuali Rukia, Dia Juga belajar dengan tekun demi membuat Kakaknya bangga. Disisi lain dia juga khawatir, Ichigo si dandelion itu akan mengerjainya di saat seperti ini. Tapi dia berusaha menjauhkan pikiran itu darinya, karna sekarang dia benar-benar ingin fokus. Akhirnya ujian pertamapun dimulai. Murid-murid dengan tekun dan teliti mengerjakan kertas ujiannya masing-masing. Namun tiba-tiba seorang guru memasuki ruangan ;

"Ada pemeriksaan mendadak.. Kunci jawaban ujian hilang!"Ujar Guru itu cemas dan panik

"Semua murid berdiri.."Ujar pengawas yang ikut-ikutan panik dan cemas.

Semua meja dan kursi di periksa satu persatu dengan teliti. Tak terasa akhirny pemeriksaan itu sampai pada meja Rukia yang terletak jauh paling belakang. Guru dan pengawas memeriksa mejanya dengan teliti. Dan akhirnya mereka menemukan sesuatu di kolong mejanya, Rukia shock melihat apa yang di temukan mereka ;

"Aha! jadi kamu pencuri kunci jawaban ini?"Ujar Guru yang tadi mendadak masuk

"Ru..Rukia Kuchiki mencuri jawaban? tidak mungkin.."Ujar pengawas itu shock setengah mati.

"Ah.. bukan aku Sensei! aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal licik seperti itu!"Ujar Rukia membela diri.

"Jangan banyak alasan!"Ujar Guru itu.

"Sungguh! bukan aku yang melakukannya..."Ujar Rukia masih berusaha membela dirinya yang tidak bersalah.

"Sudah salah membantah lagi!"Ujar Guru itu mulai kesal.

"Mungkin si Ichigo yang memfitnah saya Sensei... saya tidak mungkin berbuat selicik ini.."

"Masih berani menuduh orang segala? Rukia Kuchiki Sensei sangat kecewa padamu.."Ujar Sang pengawas tiba-tiba.

"Keluar! Lari keliling lapangan 20x putaran!"Ujar Guru yang memeriksa meja Rukia.

"Ta..tapi.."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! cepat!"Ujar Guru itu lagi.

Rukia berjalan keluar kelas dengan berat hati. Trio cewek berdada besar itu masih sempat-sempatnya membisik-bisikan dirinya.

"Jadi dia pintar gara-gara nyuri kunci jawaban ya?"Ujar Nell

"Gag tau malu ya? ckckck.."Ujar Yoruichi

"Cantik-cantik kok pencuri.. hihihi"Ujar Rangiku.

Mendengar Trio cewek berdada besar itu mengoceh, Rasanya Rukia ingin sekali menghantam mereka dengan tinjunya. Tapi, Rukia hanya menarik nafas panjang dan melanjutkan perjalannannya untuk berlari di Lapangan atletik yang super luas.

Ruka berlari tanpa mengeluh, Dia tau bahwa dirinya di jebak oleh si kepala dandelion lagi. Namun yang bikin dia sedih, dia tidak bisa melanjutkan ujian. Dan harus menerima hasil Ujiannya semester ini hancur. Dia membayangkan wajah kakaknya sedih ketika nanti melihat nilainya jatuh.

Disisi lain, ternyata Ichigo sedang memperhatikan gadis itu berlari. Dia tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat gadis itu di hukum karna ulahnya. Ya, ini semua merupakan Rencana yang di buat Grimmjaw untuk Ichigo beberapa hari yang lalu. Membuat Rukia tidak mengikuti ujian adalah rencana terkejam yang tidak terfikirkan olehnya. Ichigo dan 2 sahabatnya, Grimmjaw dan Ulquiorra menertawakan Rukia yang sedang berlari susah payah. Mendadak cuacah menjadi tidak mendukung, Langit menjadi berawan.

"Hey Bro.. ayo kembali ke Basecamp!"Ujar Grimmjaw seraya menatap langit yang berawan.

"Ya, sepertinya mau Ujan.."Ujar Ulquiorra menambahkan.

"Iya.. Ayo kita pergi.."Ujar Ichigo.

Disaat Ichigo ingin berjalan pergi, tiba-tiba ia teringat akan Rukia yang masih menjalani hukumannya. Lalu Ichigo berbalik dan menghampiri Rukia.

"Hey, Kau gak berhenti?"Tanya Ichigo

Rukia hanya diam dan tetap berlari.

"HEy! udah mau ujan.. cepat berhenti!"Ujar ichigo yang tiba-tiba menghawatirkan cewek itu.

Rukia hanya melirik sinis dan tetap berlari. Ichigo yang melihat tatapan sinis itu berhenti membujuk Rukia. Namun pikirannya masih tertuju pada gadis itu. Jujur saja dia khawatir gadis itu akan jatuh sakit namun disisi lain, dia masih teringat bahwa gadis itu adalah musuhnya. Di dalam kebimbangannya tiba-tiba Hujan deras turun. Ichigo mendongak ke langit membiarkan dirinya tersiram air hujan. Lalu ketika dia ingin menghentikan Rukia lagi, seseorang sudah mendahuluinya ;

"Hey.."

Rukia mendadak menjadi berhenti dan terkejut dengan seseorang yang menghentikannya dan memayunginya.

"Ka..Kaien-senpai.."Ujar Rukia terkejut.

"Ayo kembali kesekolah.. ini sedang hujan tau.."Ujarnya lembut.

"Ta..tapi hukumanku?"Ujar Rukia terbata-bata.

"Sudah.. biarin aja.. yang penting kamu berhenti dulu.."Ujarnya lagi.

"Ta..tapi aku.. ukkh.. aku jadi tidak bisa ujian.. huhu.."Mendadak Rukia menjadi nangis dan jongkok di bawah payung Kaien.

"Sudah-sudah.. ayo yang penting sekarang kita kembali dulu.."Ujar Kaien lagi. Kali ini dia menarik Rukia meninggalkan lapangan. Rukia yang masih menangis, berjalan pergi bersama Kaien.

Ichigo melihat semuanya, Terutama ketika Rukia menangis karna ulahnya. Dan Kaien datang menolong Rukia lebih dulu. Melihat semua itu rasanya seperti ada sesesuatu menusuk di dadanya. Perih, Sakit dan Sesak.

_Nyuutt.._

"Perasaan apa ini? Sakit.."Ujar Ichigo seraya memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit. Lalu ia berjalan terhuyun-huyun meninggalkan lapangan itu.

Di tempat lain, Rukia sedang berkemas-kemas untuk pulang. Lalu Kaien menghampirinya lagi;

"Ini kau lap wajahmu yang basah.. dan pakai jasku ini agar kau tidak kedinginan selama perjalanan pulang.."Ujar kaien dengan menyerahkan tumpukan Jas elit dan saputangan sutranya.

"Ah, Kaien-Senpai.. aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu.."Ujar Rukia gugup.

"Tidak apa-apa Rukia.."Ujarnya

"Ba..bagaimana kamu tau namaku?"Ujar Rukia terkejut. Kaien hanya tertawa dan mengeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Hahaha.. Ichigo! Ichigo selalu menyebutkan namamu ketika kami berkumpul.. jadi aku hafal namamu.. haha"Ujarnya lagi sambil menyunggingkan senyum.

Mendadak wajah Rukia jadi merah padam. Senior Tampannya yang ia puja menyebutkan namanya. Benar-benar suatu kejutan manis.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu.. sudah sore juga ini.."Ujar Rukia yang masih gugup.

Lalu Rukia mengendarai sepedah favoritnya menuju rumahnya tercinta. Mungkin hari ini Rukia sial, tapi dia juga beruntung. Dengan wajah yang gembira dia mengendarai sepedahnya dengan cepat.

Di Basechamp F4 ;

"I..Ichigo?"Ujar grimmjaw kaget melihat ketuanya datang dengan basah kuyup.

"Kenapa kamu bisa basah kuyup begitu Ichigo?"Ujar Ulquiorra bingung.

"BERISIKKK!"Ujar Ichigo kesal.

Dia membuka Jas elitnya dan menarik dasinya paksa. Lalu ia menuang segelas kopi yang baru di seduh pelayannya di teko. Tanpa meniup terlebih dahulu dia langsung meminumnya. Namun memuntahkannya lagi ;

_Bruuushhh!_

"PANAS! KAU DI PECAT!"Ujar Ichigo dengan kesal.

Grimmjaw dan Ulquiorra saling lirik, mereka bingung dengan tingkah ketua mereka hari ini. Soal memecat pegawai sih itu sudah biasa dia lakukan. Tapi, soal hujan-hujanan dan mengamuk tanpa jelas seperti ini adalah anehnya.

_Nyuuttt..._

Tiba-tiba perasaan menusuk dada itu datang lagi. Ichigo hanya bisa mengelus-elus dadanya lalu membanting-banting benda yang ada di depannya. Dia benar-benar kesal. Kesal? ya. Dia kesal karna dia tidak bisa menghentikan Rukia. Dan yang lebih mengesalkan lagi, Saat dia melihat dan mengingat kembali Rukia dan Kaien yang membuatnya tiba-tiba merasakan ada yang menusuk dadanya lagi.

"Sebenarnya perasaan apa ini?"Ujar Ichigo seraya mengelus-elus dadanya lagi

Grimmjaw dan Ulquiorra yang mendengarnya hanya mengangkat bahu dan melanjutkan menikmati kopi mereka.

**

* * *

Spik dari Author kikuk **: Chap ke-4 selesai! Fyuhh.. akhirnya kelar juga.. haha.. Sekali lagi terima kasih buat pembaca yang masih mau menyempatkan membaca fanfic saiya ini.. *Sembah sujut lagi untuk para pembaca... :*

Bagaimana ceritanya? Seru? GeJe? Ancur? ahaha.. Jangan lupa buat kirimkan kritik, saran dan komentarmu ke PO BOX 'REVIEW'.. Saiya selalu menunggumu.. ;))

Ampe ketemu di next chap ya pembaca... ~ :)


	5. Chapter 5 : Bakat tersembunyi

**Disclaimer : **'Bleach' punyanya Tite Kubo.. *sembah-sembah

**Warning :** Ancur, sok Romance, tidak jelas, dan bla blab bla -_-"

**Spik dari Author kikuk **: Yo pembaca! Kita bertemu lagi di chap ke-5 dari fanfic kedua saiya yang selalu GeJe ini!

Pertama-tama saiya ucapkan terima kasih kepada para pembaca... *sembah sujut untuk para pembaca sekalian.. Fanfic saiya kali ini di persembahkan untuk pembaca yang ngefans sama drama-drama F4 terutama BBF... ;)

Oke silahkan di baca.. yukk mari...

* * *

Setibanya di rumah, Rukia mengganti seragamnya dengan pakaian kering. Di kamarnya dia memandangi Jas Gucci elit yang berwarna biru tua tergantung di pintu lemarinya. Rukia tersenyam-senyum sendiri mengingat kejadian yang baru dia alami bersama senior idolanya. Senior idolanya menolongnya dan memanggil namanya. Sebagai seorang anak cewek pada umumnya, kejadian itu merupakan hal yang sangat tak terlupakan. Sedang asik memandang Jas dan sapu tangan milik senior idolanya Kaien, Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Rukia di ketuk oleh seseorang ;

"Rukia, bisa bicara sebentar?"Ujar kakaknya, Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Iya kak! masuk.."Ujar Rukia seraya menyembunyikan Jas dan saputangan milik Kaien itu. Kalau sampai kakaknya itu menemukan barang laki-laki yang bukan milik seseorang di rumahnya, Dia pasti akan langsung mengintrogasi Rukia. Maklum Byakuya, mengidap 'sister complex' semenjak kedua orang tua mereka meninggal.

Lalu bebrapa detik kemudian, Byakuya memasuki kamar adiknya tercinta. Rukia menyambut kakaknya dengan senyuman manis andalannya. Berharap senyumannya hari ini dapat membuat kakaknya bersemangat dalam bekerja. Namun, senyuman Rukia menghilang ketika dia melihat kakaknya memasuki ruang kamarnya dengan wajah yang murung dan lesu ;

"Rukia.."

"Ya kak?"Ujar Rukia bingung dengan tingkah kakaknya.

"Apa di sekolah baik-baik saja?"Ujar Byakuya mendadak bertanya mengenai sekolah.

"..."Rukia terkejut dengan pertanyaan kakaknya. Dari pertanyaan dan wajah murungnya mengatakan bahwa dia sudah tau semua yang terjadi di sekolah.

"Kenapa diam Rukia?"Ujar kakaknya tambah lesu.

"Dari cara kakak bertanya dan raut wajah itu.. aku rasa kakak sudah tau.."Ujar Rukia juga mulai lesu.

"Tapi aku mendapat telpon dari sekolah, kalau kau.. kau tidak boleh mengikuti ujian karna mencuri kunci jawaban.."Ujar kakaknya lagi.

"Bukan mencuri.. tapi di fitnah.."Ujar Rukia menjelaskan.

"Apa maksudmu Rukia?"Ujar kakaknya tidak mengerti dengan perkataan adiknya.

"Kakak sudah mengenalku selama 15 tahun, kau pasti tau kan sifat adikmu ini? aku tidak pernah melakukan hal selicik itu kak.."Ujar Rukia berusaha menjelaskan bahwa dia benar-benar tidak bersalah dan dia sedang di fitnah.

"... Ya.. aku tau sekali... memangnya siapa yang berani memfitnahmu?"Ujar Kakaknya mendadak jadi sedikit tenang.

"Itu dia..."Ujar Rukia mendadak menjadi terdiam. Dia tidak ingin kakaknya mencampuri urusannya. Lagi pula, Kalau dia membawa kakaknya dalam perseteruan dengan Ichigo, bisa di bilang dia kalah. Kalah karna mengadu pada kakak, bagaikan anak SD yang habis di pukul musuh lalu menangis pulang dan melaporkannya pada kakaknya. Rukia bukan anak cengeng yang seperti itu.

"Itu dia siapa Rukia?"Ujar kakaknya memecahkan keheningan.

"Ahh.. tidak ada apa-apa kak.. aku akan mengurusnya sendirian.."Ujar Rukia meyakinkan dan berusaha untuk menjadi cewek yang kuat.

"Begitu? Terserah padamu saja Rukia.. Aku percaya padamu..."Setelah selesai mengucapakan kalimat itu, Byakuya sang kakak menghilang di balik pintu Kamar Rukia.

"ICHIGO.. beran-beraninya kau sampai membuat kakakku memasang wajah sedih seperti itu!"Geram Rukia, sesaat setelah kakaknya benar-benar meninggalkan dirinya sendirian di kamarnya.

WWWWW

Rumah keluarga Kurosaki bagaikan Istanah negeri dongeng versi modern. Pelayan-pelayan yang selalu siap melayani segala keinginanmu. Makanan dari jenis A-Z tersedia di dapur big size. Kolam renang yang luas dan megah selalu bersih dan siap dipakai. Bahkan mereka membunyai fasilitas Lapangan Golf dan perawatan spa tersendiri. Namun Bagi Ichigo, Semua itu biasa saja. Dia bahkan sudah bosan melihat pelayan-pelayan yang selalu membuatnya marah. Bahkan dia tidak segan-segan memecatnya dan mencari yang baru. Apa yang Ichigo inginkan selalu terkabul.

Tapi, sekarang dia bertemu dengan Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki. Seorang cewek pertama yang tidak bisa dia taklukan. Di tambah lagi, akibatnya dia sekarang menderita penyakit aneh. Penyakit yang selalu menyerangnya jika dia teringat kejadian Rukia dan Kaien (Author : Penyakit? orang cuman cemburu kok.. -_-").

"Arrgghh! Aku sudah muak dengan rasa sakit ini!"Ujar Ichigo berteriak-teriak di kamarnya yang luas dan sepi.

"Gara-gara Gadis itu aku jadi begini! pokoknya akan kubuat dia kapok dan bertekuk lutut! huh!"Ujarnya kesal.

Disambarnya Handphone Blackberry slide kesayangannya. Lalu dia menekan beberapa nomor untuk menghubungi seseorang ;

"Halo? Ya ini aku!.."Ujar Ichigo pada seseorang yang berada di seberang telfonnya.

"Kau tau Rukia Kuchiki?... Ya murid beasiswa itu!"Ujarnya kesal.

"Habisi dia!"Ujar Ichigo dengan suara yang memerintah.

"hah? ya..ya... Aku tidak peduli kau mau apakan dia.. pokoknya bikin dia bertekuk lutut di depanku! Soal bayaran nanti kuurus!"Ujar Ichigo mematikan Handphonenya dan merebahkan badankan ke ranjang Queen size.

"Rukia! selamat menikmati mimpi burukmu yang terakhir!"Ujarnya dengan senyum arogantnya. Tapi disisi lain dadanya malah semakin terasa sakit dan membuatnya tersiksa dengan tingkahnya barusan.

WWWWW

"Kak! aku pergi berbelanja untuk makan malam dulu ya?"Ujar Rukia seraya berlari keluar dari Rumahnya.

"Hati-hati ya Rukia!"Ujar Byakuya memperingati adik kesayangannya.

"Pasti! dagh!"Ujar Rukia lagi.

Rukia menyusuri pertokoan yang masih ramai dengan pengunjung. Lalu dia memutuskan untuk memasuki pasar swalayan yang terdapat tulisan 'SALE' di depannya. Setelah Rukia mendapatkan barang-barang yang dia inginkan, Dia langsung bergegas untuk berjalan pulang. Di perjalanan pulang dia melihat palang iklan Handphone model terbaru.

"Huaah.. Itukan Ponsel yang ingin sekali ku beli.. tapi tabunganku masih belum cukup untuk membelinya.. huh... eh tunggu itu kan..."Rukia mengamati cowok berwajah familier yang sendari tadi mengamati palang iklan itu dengan serius.

"Kaien-Senpai?"Ujarnya terkejut.

"Ah.. R..Rukia?"Ujarnya juga nampak terkejut.

"Sedang apa disini kak?"Ujarku bingung.

"Tidak ada hanya mengamati iklan baru ini.. hehe.."Ujarnya lagi. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada iklan itu lagi.

"Ah, Miyako-san.. dia kan penyanyi yang sedang naik daun... cantiknya.."Ujar Rukia memuji Perempuan yang ada di iklan itu.

"Cantik ya?"Ujar Kaien dengan wajah tersenyum.

"Iiya..."Ujar Rukia lagi.

Melihat tingkah kaien, membuat Rukia berasumsi kalau cowok ini menyukai selebritis yang sedang naik daun itu. Lalu Rukia mendadak jadi lesu dan berjalan pergi.

"Ah Kaien-senpai.. aku duluan ya..."Ujar Rukia.

"Tunggu!"Ujar Kaien tiba-tiba. Kali ini raut wajahnya mengeras dan khawatir.

"Ya senpai?"Ujar Rukia bingung.

"Biarkan aku mengatarmu.."Ujar Kaien tiba-tiba.

"Ah.. tidak perlu.. aku.. bisa sendiri..hehehe.."Ujar Rukia mendadak wajahnya jadi memerah.

"Tidak perlu sungkan.. biarkan aku mengantarmu.."Ujar Kaien lagi. Namun raut wajahnya tetap khawatir dan mengeras. Dia seperti sedang memperhatikan sesuatu akan datang.

"Ka..kalau senpai memak.."Sebelum Rukia mengakhiri kalimatnya tiba-tiba muncul gerombolan cowok mengerumuni mereka berdua.

Gerombolan itu berbadan besar dan berwajah seram. Rukia yang melihat mereka semua muncul akhirnya menyadari maksud dari Kaien yang ingin mengantarnya pulang itu. Kaien menarik Rukia mundur kebelakangnya ketika dia melihata salah satu dari mereka siap meninju.

"Serahkan gadis itu!"Ujar salah satu dari mereka.

"kalau aku tidak mau?"Ujar Kaien yang juga sudah memasang kuda-kuda.

"Aku memaksa! Hiaatt!"

Kaien berusaha melindungi Rukia mati-matian. Namun sepertinya dia kewalahan, karna lawannya ada 10. 1 vs 10, merupakan angka yang tidak seimbang. Rukia melihat Kaien nyaris terpukul dari belakang karna lengah. Akhirnya tanpa malu-malu Rukai mengeluarkan jurus karatenya.

_BUGHH!_

1 orang tumbang, Rukia melirik ke 9 orang lainnya yang juga siap menerjangnya sekarang. Kaien yang sedang terkejut dengan jurus karate yang di keluarkan Rukia membuatnya semakin lengah. Dan tiba-tiba dia di tinju oleh salah satu dari mereka. Namun, Kaien dapat membalasnya.

_BUGHH!_

Sekarang 2 orang tumbang, Kaien melirik Rukia yang sedang menghajar 2 orang sekaligus. Mendadak dia tertawa kecil di sela-sela pertarungan. Lalu mereka bertarung saling memunggungi dan melindungi satu sama lain. Dan akhirnya Pertarungan di menangkan oleh Rukia dan Kaien.

"hahah.. kuat juga kamu ya?"Ujar kaien tertawa melihat Rukia yang sedang membetulkan keranjang belanjaannya.

"Aku peraih sabuk hijau dalam Karate.. tapi, aku gak pengen ada yang tau soal ini.."Ujar Rukia merasa sedikit malu dengan bakat tersembunyinya.

"Begitu ya? Kalau gitu aku pulang dulu.. kamu bisa pulang sekarang.. dagh!"Ujar Kaien sambil berjalan pergi.

"Sekali lagi terimakasih Kaien-senpai!"Ujar Rukia berteriak sebelum akhirnya cowok itu hilang dari pandangannya.

Rukia melirik ke 10 cowok yang masih tersungkur di tanah dan belum bangun juga. Dia mendekati ke salah satu cowok yang kelihatnya masih bisa berbicara wlaupun sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Hey.. siapa yang menyuruh mu menyerangku?"Ujar Rukia sok galak.

"I...I..Ich..Ichigo Kurosaki..urggh.."

"Ichigo?"Ujar Rukia geram mendengar nama itu.

Setelah mengetahui siapa dalang di balik penyerangannya, Rukia berbalik pulang.

**

* * *

Spik dari Author kikuk **: Horayy Chap ke-5 selesai! Mohon maaf nih kalo ada salah kata atau salah ketik.. hehe.. :p

Oiya, sekedar info aj nih.. karna mulai besok Mrs Goldenweek akan menjalani Pra UN di sekolah, jadi Updatenya bakal agak lama... hehe.. Mohon doa restunya pembaca... *dah kayak orang mau kawin.. ^^"

Trus.. Gimana ceritanya? Seru? GeJe? Ancur? ahaha.. Jangan lupa buat kirimkan kritik, saran dan komentarmu ke PO BOX 'REVIEW'.. Saiya selalu menunggumu.. ;))

Ampe ketemu di next chap ya pembaca... ~ :)


	6. Chapter 6 : Love Syndrom?

**Disclaimer : **'Bleach' punyanya Tite Kubo.. *sembah-sembah

**Warning :** Ancur, sok Romance, tidak jelas, dan bla blab bla -_-"

**Spik dari Author kikuk **: Yuhuu! akhirnya saiya muncul kembalii.. Hari pertama Pra UN memang bikin stres ama bikin kepala saiya cepet botak.. -,-".. Jadi di sela-sela Pra UN ini saiya update chap baru biar kepala saiya gak cpet botak... *Nakal sangat!.. ^^"

Pertama-tama saiya ucapkan terima kasih kepada para pembaca... *sembah sujut untuk para pembaca sekalian.. Fanfic saiya kali ini di persembahkan untuk pembaca yang ngefans sama drama-drama F4 terutama BBF... ;)

Oke, tanpa menunggu lagi.. silahkan di baca.. yukk mari...

* * *

Langkah kaki kecil berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong gedung SHS. Ya! langkah kaki kacil itu tak lain milik Rukia. Sudah hampir 2 jam dia menyusuri lorong-lorong gedung SHS, namun apa yang dia cari tidak di temukan. Dia melirik kearah jam tangannya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan Pk.09.00 tanda Ujian hari kedua sudah dimulai. Mengingat, dia tidak di perbolehkan Ujian. Dia hanya bisa menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya lagi lalu dia melanjutkan perjalanannya mencari 'Basechamp F4'.

WWWWWW

"Kaien? kenapa pipimu sedikit bengkak gitu?"Ujar Grimmjaw bertanya pada sohibnya yang sendari tadi mengompres pipinya dengan es batu.

"Jatuh dari tempat tidur.."Ujar Kaien memberi alasan.

"Seorang yang rapi dan perfectionis kayak kamu bisa jatuh dari Kasur? Jangan becanda deh."Ujar Ulquiorra yang sibuk membetulkan dasi hijaunya.

Seperti biasa para cowok-cowok beken itu membolos ujian. Mereka malah mementingkan berkumpul dan sekedar _hang out_, ketimbang harus ikut ujian yang menurut mereka adalah hal yang merepotkan dan menghabiskan banyak waktu. Ichigo sang ketua sendiri dari tadi hanya tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Ulquiorra yang melihat keanehan dari ketuanya mulai bertanya ;

"Kau kenapa Ichigo?"

"Gak apa-apa.. hemph.."jawab Ichigo sambil menahan tawa.

"Sepertinya Ketua kita ini sudah mulai menyimpan rahasia dari kita.. ehm.."Ujar Grimmjaw seraya merangkul leher Ichigo dengan satu tangannya. Ichigo menaikan satu alisnya dan tersenyum arogant ;

"Aku merasakan hari ini seseorang akan menemuiku dan berlutut meminta maaf.."

"Hah?"Ujar Ulquiorra sedikit terkejut.

"Jangan-jangan, yang kau maksud si Kuchiki ya?"Ujar Grimmjaw seraya menyeringai, dan tertawa kecil.

"Ya begitulah..."Ujar Ichigo yang mulai duduk di single sofa hitam besar yang bentuknya bak kursi-kursi pejabat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? sampai-sampai dia bisa bertekuk lutut?"Ujar Ulquiorra bingung.

"Ya apa? kasih tau dong!"Ujar Grimmjaw gemas.

"Cuman nyuruh Ikkaku mengirimkan anak buahnya buat nyergap si Rukia saat keluar malam.."Ujar Ichigo seraya meneguk cangkir tehnya.

"Ikkaku si ketua geng Eagel penguasa Shibuya? Iblis juga kamu.."Ujar Ulquiorra yang juga mulai meneguk cangkir tehnya.

Ichigo mengangguk pelan dan menyeringai.

"Yah.. pasti si Cewek pendek itu sudah habis.. haha"Ujar Grimmjaw tertawa lebar.

Mendengar pembicaraan 3 sahabatnya, Kaien segera melirik Ichigo dengan pandangan paham. Paham bahwa Ichigo dalang di balik penyerangan Rukia dan yang menyebabkan luka memarnya itu. Namun Kaien hanya diam dan tertawa kecil. 3 sahabatnya menatapnya dengan pandangan heran.

"Hey, Kaien.. tawamu telat tau.."Ujar Ichigo.

"Maklum, dia baru aja jatuh dari kasur.."Ujar Grimmjaw ngeledek. Sedangkan Ulquiorra hanya diam dan asik memainkan Blackberrynya.

Sedang asik berbincang-bincang dan berbolos ria, Tiba-tiba pintu bacechamp F4 terbuka dengan paksa. 4 cowok beken itu langsung mengarahkan mata mereka pada tamu tak di undang yang main nyelonong masuk. Ichigo sang ketua hanya duduk dan tetap asik menikmati tehnya, walaupun matanya juga tertuju pada pintu masuk basechamp mereka.

"Ichigo Kurosaki ada?"Ujar Gadis bertubuh mungil yang wajahnya di penuhi peluh. Gadis itu Rukia.

"Ah.. ada.. Hey Ichigo.. tuh orang yang kau tunggu.."Ujar Grimmjaw memanggil ketuanya.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga.."Ujar Ichigo seraya bangkit dari sofanya dan berjalan mendekati Rukia.

"Kau sudah menungguku?"Tanya Gadis mungil itu.

"Ya.. aku sudah menunggumu.."Ujar Ichigo menyeringai.

"Berarti, kau sudah siap untuk mendapatkan hadiah?"Ujar Rukia yang ikut-ikutan menyeringai.

"Hadiah?"Ujar Ichigo bingung.

"Ya.. hadiah.. mau kuberikan sambil mata tertutup atau mata terbuka?"Ujar Rukia lagi. Kali ini seringainya makin lebar.

"Mata terbuka saja.. kayaknya kalo kamu minta maaf ke aku dengan tertutup, itu sangat tidak asik.."Ujar Ichigo lagi. Rukia makin menyeringai mendengar perkataan Ichigo.

"Oke..."

_BUGHHH!_

Sebuah tinju melayang kearah wajah tampan Ichigo. Dia terpental jauh kebelakang. Melihat tingkah Rukia, Semua yang menonton tercengang dan terkejut. Kecuali Kaien, Dia hanya sibuk mengompres wajah tampannya dengan es. Ichigo menggosok-gosokan pipinya yang habis di tinju Rukia. Rukia jalan mendekati Ichigo yang masih shock dan sibuk menggosok-gosokan pipinya. Lalu dia menarik dasi sutra merah Ichigo.

"ITU HADIAHMU KARNA SUDAH MEMBUATKU GAGAL MENGIKUTI UJIAN SEMESTER DAN MENYERANGKU SEBAGAI SEORANG GADIS DI MALAM HARI BRENGSEK!"Ujar Rukia membentak Ichigo.

"Oiya, Satu lagi.. **AKU**.. **RUKIA KUCHIKI**.. **TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MUDAH DI TAKLUKKAN OLEH DADELION BODOH MACAM KAU!**"Ujar Rukia melepaskan dasi sutra Ichigo yang sendari tadi dia genggam dengan sepenuh tenaga. Sebelum dia meninggalkan Basechamp itu, dia sempat melirik dan tersenyum pada Kaien yang ada di belakang Ichigo.

Grimmjaw yang melihat sohibnya masih mematung di depannya, segera menariknya untuk duduk kembali ke sofa. Kaien lekas menghampiri Ichigo dan memberikan kantung esnya.

"Nih,Kayaknya sekarang kamu yang lebih butuh.."Ujar Kaien seraya meletakan katung es itu di genggaman Ichigo. Lalu Ichigo dengan segera menempelkan kantung es itu di pipinya yang memar.

"Ouch.."Geramnya.

"Ow.. santai bro.."Ujar Grimjaw yam duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kok bisa si Kuchiki pendek itu gak apa-apa sih?"Ujar Ulquiora bingung.

"Iya ya? masa si Ikkaku gak bisa ngabisin seorang cewek?"Ujar Grimmjaw seraya mengelus-elus dagunya.

Sementara 2 sohibnya kebingungan dengan kedatangan Rukia yang menghantam ketua mereka. Si Ketua yang di hantam malah tersenyum-senyum sendiri sambil menahan sakit. Dia dari tadi melontarkan senyum dan tawa, senyumnya yang asli bukan senyum arogantnya. Grimmjaw dan Ulquiorra tersentak melihat Ketua mereka yang tiba-tiba menjadi seperti itu.

"Are you alright Bro?"Ujar Grimmjaw mulai sok inggris.

"Hahaha.. gak papa.. haha.."Ujar Ichigo tak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Kayaknya dia jadi gila.. gara-gara gagal naklukin si pendek itu.."Ujar Ulquiorra santai.

"Sepertinya begitu.."Ujar Kaien tiba-tiba.

Ichigo menghentikan tawanya dan menatap sohib-sohibnya sekarang.

"Kalian denger gak tadi?"Ujar Ichigo

"Denger yang mana?"Ujar Grimmjaw bingung.

"Tadi dia teriak bilang ;'TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MUDAH DI TAKLUKAN OLEH DADELION BODOH MACAM KAU'... denger gak?"Ujar Ichigo sambil cengar-cengir.

"Iya denger.. terus kenapa?"Ujar Ulquiorra

"Dia pasti suka padaku.. hihihi.."Ujar Ichigo sambil cengengesan.

3 sohibnya yang mendengar asumsi ngaco dari Ichigo menganga. Mereka benar-benar mengira Ichigo sudah gila akibat hantaman itu. Terutama Kaien, Dia tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah beberapa detik shock mendengar perkataan Ichigo.

"Hahahahahah.. Ichigo.. kau Gila.. ahhaha"Ujar kaien tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Gila? gak.. aku waras kok.. kau tau kan Kaien? Ulquiorra si playboy itu bilang kalau gadis_ suka berkata sebaliknya.. misalnya seperti 'suka sekali' dia bilang 'tidak suka'.. _menurutku si pendek itu juga begitu..(**Author :** PD bgt ni org.. ^^") hahaha.. dia bilang kalau dia tidak akan mudah di taklukan, tapi sebenarnya dia udah takluk.. hahaha.."Ujar Ichigo cengengesan seraya bangkit berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Aku memang pernah ngomong gitu.. Tapi, ini kasusnya bedakan?"Ujar Ulquiorra sweatdrop.

"Ya.. aku ngerti kok.. Sepertinya habis kena hantaman keras tadi, Ketua kita kena **LOVE SYNDROM**... ckckck.. kasian dia.."Ujar Grimmjaw masih terpaku di tempatnya.

Sedangkan Kaien masih belum bisa berhenti dari tawanya. Dia terlalu geli melihat kelakuan sohibnya kali ini.

WWWWWW

"Selamat datang! ada yang bisa saya bantu?"Ujar Gadis berdada besar dengan semangatnya. Rambut panjang yang berwarna coklat keorange-orangenya tergerai lembut di punggungnya membuat para pelanggan Pria yang datang terpana. Warna matanya yang silver sangatlah hangat dan ramah. Gadis itu terkejut begitu melihat seseorang yang dia kira tamu itu ;

"Rukia-chan?"

"Yo.. Inoue!"Ujar Rukia seraya menyeret tas sekolahnya.

"Kau bukannya sedang ada ujian hari ini?"Ujar Inoue bingung. Dia segera menyambut temannya yang berwajah sedikit lusuh.

"Aku tidak di perbolehkan ikut ujian.."Ujar Rukia seraya menuju kebalik pintu staff. Inoue dengan polosnya mengikuti sahabatnya itu.

"Tidak ikut ujian? Ke..kenapa?"Tanya Inoue lagi.

"Panjang ceritanya... jam istirahat kerja nanti aku ceritakan.. Ok?"Ujar Rukia sembari berganti seragam dengan baju Kaos Putih dan jeans panjang lusuh. Tidak ketinggalan ampronnya yang berwarna hitam dengan lambang cafe tempat dia bekerja.

"Janji ya..."Ujar Inoue dengan senyum khasnya.

"Iya, Janji..."

**

* * *

Spik dari Author kikuk **: Chap 6 selesai nih.. ternyata di sela-sela Ujian saya bisa ngetik juga...*Nakal sangat.. Ntar gak lulus tau rasa dah saiya.. haha..

Trus.. Gimana ceritanya? Seru? GeJe? Ancur? ahaha.. Jangan lupa buat kirimkan kritik, saran dan komentarmu ke PO BOX 'REVIEW'.. Saiya selalu menunggumu.. ;))

Ampe ketemu di next chap ya pembaca... ~ :)


	7. Chapter 7 : Ichigo Kurosaki

**Disclaimer : **'Bleach' punyanya Tite Kubo.. *sembah-sembah

**Warning :** Ancur, sok Romance, tidak jelas, dan bla blab bla -_-"

**Spik dari Author kikuk **: Yuhuu! akhirnya saiya muncul kembalii.. aye-aye sir! besok Pra UN terakhir.. senangnya.. huahaha.. *menggila gara2 ujian.

Sebelum kita membaca kelanjutan cerita ini saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih untuk para Pe'REVIEW' dan pembaca sekalian. Terutama untuk ;

**Kianhe Tsuji : Iya, ini saya waktu itu ngebut banget! maklum mau Ujian takut gak bisa buka notebook.. hahaa.. :D.. Iya dong.. Byakuya harus ada siscomnya klo gak ceritanya gak asik.. haha.. Ichi di chap 5 emang masih jahat.. tapi di chap 6 am 7 udah.. ya gtu deh.. hehe.. ;p**

**nenz kuchiki : Lam kenal juga nenz.. :D.. makasih kalo ceritanya seru.. duh jadi malu saya.. ahhaha.. iya saya berusaha untuk update kilat lagi nih.. kan Pra UNnya udah mau kelar.. *gak ada yang nanya..**

**Love Ichiruki-san : Iya, disini Ichi-nya harus narsis banget.. haha.. iya kalo bbf kan ada ibunya jun pyo tuh.. kalo di fic ini... hmm.. ada siapa ya?.. kayaknya dari keluarga Ichigo gak ada kendala deh.. haha.. :D**

**Pororo : Makasih untuk kritikan dan sarannya.. well, sebenarnya ini udah di ubah-ubah.. tapi kalo emang mirip ama dramanya.. ya.. maaf.. maklum kan saiya gak ingin menghilangkan ciri khas dari ceritanya juga.. tapi saya akan berusaha untuk membuatnya berbeda dari dramanya.. ;) *Yeahh smangat! **

**Silent Reader : Makasih atas Kritikan dan sarannya... Hahah.. suami? haha.. :D.. Iya saya akan tetap semangat buat nulis fic yang lebih bagus! makasih lho .. ;)**

**HISAGIsoul : Ya begitulah.. maklum disini dia agak-agak telmi gitu.. haha.. ~ XD (Author di bacok zangetsu).**

saiya ucapkan terima kasih sekali lagi kepada para pembaca, mohon maaf buat balasan review yang belum tertulis... *sembah sujut untuk para pembaca sekalian.. Fanfic saiya kali ini di persembahkan untuk pembaca yang ngefans sama drama-drama F4 terutama BBF... ;)

Yak tanpan ada kendala lagi.. silahkan di nikmati..

* * *

Pk.14.00. Di cafe soul-society, Rukia sedang menjalani istirahat siangnya. Dia sedang membuka kotak bekal makan siangnya dan siap menyantap isinya. Tiba-tiba Inoue datang ingin menagih janji Rukia. Dia juga membawa kotak bekalnya dan merangkul leher Rukia. Rukia melirik Inoue yang sedang merangkul lehernya dengan sweatdrop. Setelah Inoue duduk tenang di sebelahnya, Akhirnya Rukia menceritakan semuanya. Dari awal dia bertemu F4 lalu di kerjai abis-abisan oleh Ichigo sampai dia gagal mengikuti ujian dan Ichigo mengirim orang untuk menyergap Rukia di malam hari.

"Oh.. Jadi yang bikin kamu gagal ujian dan selalu ngerjain kamu hampir satu semester itu si Kurosaki? anak dari pengusaha kaya raya itu? gak nyangka, ganteng-ganteng hatinya busuk juga.."Ujar Inoue terkejut.

"Ya begitula..ahh.."Jawab Rukia malas.

"Terus kamu biarin dia menindas mu begitu? Kenapa kamu gak hajar dia pake salah satu jurus karatemu?"Ujar Inoue yang mulai sibuk melahap makan siangnya.

"Kau taukan Inoue? Aku gak mau pake karateku kalau bukan untuk hal-hal yang mendesak.."Ujar Rukia yang juga mulai sibuk melahap makanannya.

"Iya sih... Terus-terus.. Itu si pangerang Kaienmu gimana? Udah ada kemajuan belumm?"Ujar Inoue seraya menyenggol lengan Rukia. Rukia tersedak ketika Inoue mulai berubah topik membicarakan cowok pujaannya Kaien Shiba.

"Uhuk..Hueekk.. Apaan sih kamu.. uhukk.."Ujar Rukia seraya meneguk minuman. Seketika wajahnya berubah jadi merah.

"Huuuaaaa... Baru ngomongin aja udah merah gitu.. Gimana kalo kalian jadian? Bisa-bisa setiap kencan, kamu pingsan terus... hahaha.."Goda Inoue.

Rukia tetap sibuk melahapp makan siangnya, wajahnya benar-benar menjadi merah. Mendadak yang ada dipikirannya sekarang adalah Kaien. Melihat wajah sohibnya itu, Inoue jadi gak tahan buat menggodanya lagi. Rukia yang mulai malu berusaha menghindar.

"Eh, jam Istirahat udah selesai.. Ayo balik kerja.."Ujar Rukia seraya merapikan kotak makan siangnya.

"Oh, Iya.. Ayo kita kembali.."Jawab Inoue polos.

Mereka bekerja dengan rajin. Menyapa tamu yang datang dengan ramah, melayani pesanan tamu dengan sebaik mungkin dan membersihkan ruang cafe dengan baik. Mereka berdua adalah pelayan cafe yang terbaik diantara yang lainnya. Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukan Pk.19.00. Cafe mereka hanya buka sampai jam segitu. Setelah selesai membersihkan dan berbenah cafe, Rukia dan Inoue pulang. Sesampainya di rumah ;

"Kakak! aku pulang! aku bawa kue nih.."Teriak Rukia girang.

"Hey, makan malam sudah hampir matang juga nih.."Ujar Byakuya dari arah dapur.

"Oke..."

Mereka menyantap makan malam mereka yang apa adanya dengan nikmat. Setelah selesai makan malam, Rukia mengeluarkan Kue dari cafenya. Dia menyodorkan potongan Blueberry cheesecake pada kakaknya.

"Silahkan ka.. aku tau kau suka Blueberry..hehe.."Ujar Rukia

"Kau ini, Bukannya kau juga suka?"Ujar Byakuya menerima piring kecil berisi Blueberry cheesecake yang di sodorkan Rukia.

"Tenang saja, masih ada satu lagi.. nih taraaa.."Ujar Rukia seraya mengeluarkan potongan Blueberry cheesecake satu lagi dari box.

Byakuya hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah adiknya. Rukia tersipu melihat senyum kakaknya yang membuatnya nampak lebih tampan dan cool di tambah lagi rambutnya yang panjang ia kuncir keatas (Author : Bayangin Byakuya-sama waktu muda... hmmm). Sedang asik menikmati makan kue bersama, tiba-tiba pintu rumah rukia di ketuk oleh seseorang.

_Tok tok tok..._

"Biar aku saja yang buka ya ka.."Ujar Rukia seraya berjalan menuju pintu depan rumahnya.

Di putarnya knop pintu hingga pintu itu sendiri terbuka. Di dapatinya seorang kurir membawa box berwana pink dan buket bunga mawar besar.

"Maaf apa disini ada yang bernama emm... Rukia Kuchiki?"Ujar Kurir itu seraya membaca catatan yang ia bawa.

"Ya saya sendiri.."Jawab Rukia bingung.

"Maaf, tolong tanda tangani di sini bahwa anda telah menerima semua paket ini.."Ujar Kurir itu menyerahkan catatan kecil itu pada Rukia. Rukia menanda tanganinya dan bertanya ;

"Semua barang ini dari siapa ya?"

"Maaf saya hanya kurir.. Soal yang mengirim paket ini, saya tidak tau.. tapi tolong terima ini.."Ujar Kurir itu menyerahkan box berwarna pink besar juga buket bunga mawar yang tak kalah besarnya.

Rukia yang bertubuh mungil kesulitan dalam membawanya. Setelah Kurir itu pergi, Rukia menutup pintu rumahnya dengan kakinya karna kedua tangannya penuh. Saat Rukia membalikan tubuhnya, dia mendapati kakaknya sudah ada di hadapannya. Byakuya menatap penuh curiga ke arah box pink dan buket bunga mawar yang di bawa Rukia dengan susah payah.

"Dari siapa?"Ujarnya curiga.

"Aku tidak tau.."Jawab Rukia.

"Kenapa di terima kalau tidak tau?"Tanya Byakuya.

"Aduh kakak... belum tentukan yang mengirimnya laki-laki?"Ujar Rukia meyakinkan kakaknya.

"Bagaimana bukan laki-laki? Itu buket bunga? Kalo bukan laki-laki yang memberikannya kan aneh.. memangnya kau lesbi?"Ujar Byakuya mulai protektif.

"Ka-kakku say-anggg... Ayolah.. sekali iniiiii saja.. Please.. perbolehkan aku menerima pemberian dari laki-laki lain.. mungkin saja dia penggemar rahasiaku.. Please..."Ujar Rukia memelas. Byakuya melihat wajah memelas adiknya jadi tidak tega.

"Oke..Oke... tapi kali ini saja..."Ujarnya seraya kembali keruang makan.

"Makasih! Kakak memang T-O-P deh... aku kekamar dulu ya.."Ujarnya seraya menuju Kekamarnya.

Di kamar Rukia membuka box besar yang berwarna pink muda membuatnya gemas. Mata Violet gadis itu tercengang dengan isi box itu. Sebuah gaun berwarna hitam elegan beserta sepatu berwarna violet dan aksesoris yang sepadan.

"ahh.. Can..cantiknya..."Ujar Rukia seraya menempelkan gaun itu di tubuhnya.

"Ukurannya juga pas... siapa yang ngirim ya?"Ujar Rukia mengobrak-abrik isi box itu, berharap ada petunjuk untuk menemukan siapa yang mengiriminya paket mewah ini.

Akhirnya harapannya tidak sia-sia, dia menemukan sepucuk surat kecil di balik barang-barang mewah itu. Di raihnya kertas dengan warna sepadan dengan box itu. Beginilah isi surat kecil itu ;

_**Dear Rukia**_

_**Minggu depan ada pesta perayaan hari sekolah, aku tau kau pasti bingung untuk memilih pakaian. Jadi aku sengaja membelikannya untukmu. Aku harap kau suka dengan perpaduan warna hitam dan violet itu. Well, kau tau? sesungguhnya aku bukan lelaki yang pintar memilih warna untuk seorang gadis pemberani sepertimu. Tapi mengingat warna matamu violet yang indah dan warna rambutmu hitam yang elegan, aku memutuskan untuk memadukannya. Kuharap kau suka.**_

_**PS : Maukan kau jadi pasanganku di pesta itu?**_

_**Pria yang kau suka.**_

Setelah selesai membaca surat itu, Wajah Rukia seketika menjadi merah padam. Dia memeluk surat itu dengan wajahnya yang berseri-seri. Rukia juga memeluk gaun dan sepatu pemberian dari pria misterius itu. Lalu Rukia berkata ;

"Pasti Kaien-senpai.. Oh... senpai..."

WWWWW

Beberapa meter dari rumah Rukia, Nangkring sebuah mobil Roll Royce sport hitam dan 1 mobil skyline hitam yang mencuri perhatian orang yang berlalu-lalang disitu. Di sekeliling mobil itu terdapat banyak orang berpakaian seragam seperti bodyguard. Di tengah-tengah mereka terdapat laki-laki muda sedang mengintip kearah rumah rukia dengan teropong nikon mini. Warna rambutnya yang mencolok juga wajahnya yang tampan menarik perhatian gadis-gadis yang berlalu-lalang. Ya, Dia Ichigo Kurosaki. Mata hazelnya terus berusaha mengintip situasi rumah Rukia. Namun tiba-tiba, salah satu bodyguardnya mengganggunya.

"Tuan muda, ayo kita kembali.. disini terlalu berbahaya untuk tuan.."Ujarnya.

"Berisik! kau diam saja.. atau nanti ku mau kupecat?"Ujar Ichigo jadi kesal.

"Ma..maaf tuan muda..."Ujarnya.

"Aduhh.. si pendek itu sudah menerima paketku belum ya? Jadi penasaran.. sial.."Ujar Ichigo masih berusaha mengintip.

"Yah.. aku harap dia suka.. mana mungkin si pendek itu menolak pemberianku.. diakan suka padaku.."Ujar Ichigo seraya memasuki mobil Roll Royce hitam itu. Lalu ia berkata pada supirnya :

"Ayo kita pulanggg.. hehe..."Ujar Ichigo tersenyum.

Seluruh bodyguardnya terkejut. Bahkan mereka melihat senyum Ichigo seperti melihat setan. Suatu pemandangan yang asing, seorang Ichigo Kurosaki sang tuan muda tersenyum. Karna biasanya Ichigo hanya memasang alis mengkerut dan bibir cemberut. Kali ini, dia terlihat beda. Dia tidak banyak mengomel, Juga tidak memecat pegawai, di tambah lagi dia 'tersenyum'. Seluruh body guardnya saling pandang dan bengong. Sampai akhirnya Ichigo menggetkan mereka ;

"Ayo pulang! mau pulang gak nih?"

"Aah... Baik Tuan muda.."Ujar body guard itu seraya menutup pintu mobil Roll Royce itu dan mereka memasuki mobil sykline yang berada di belakang mobil itu persis.

WWWWW

Di Rumah keluarga Kurosaki ;

"I-chi-go!"

Terdengar suara teriakan yang membuat telinga sakit ketika Ichigo turun dari mobil mewah itu. Di lihatnya seorang laki-laki yang sudah berumur berlari kearahnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Tanpa di suruh pun Ichigo menghindar dan membuat laki-laki itu jatuh tersungkur. Ichigo melipat tangannya dan berkata ;

"Ayah, sudah berapa kali aku peringatkan untuk tidak melakukan hal itu? memalukan.."Ujar Ichigo seraya meninggalkan ayahnya dan memasuki ruang utama.

Ternyata laki-laki yang berlari menerjangnya adalah Isshin Kurosaki, Ayah Ichigo. Tanpa di sadari Ichigo ternyata ayahnya sudah ada di belakannya dan mendorongnya dengan keras sampai akhirnya dia terjatuh. Melihat anaknya terjatuh dia tertawa lebar ;

"Hahahahaha! Rasakan! score sementara 1-1.. hahaha"Ujar Ayahnya lagi. Ichigo menatap ayahnya geram.

"Dasar si Jenggot ini! huaaa.."Ujar Ichigo membalas perlakuan ayahnya.

Akhirnya terjadi adu kekuatan antar Ayah dan anak keluarga Kurosaki. Semua pelayan dan bodyguard mereka menonton dengan sweatdrop. Keributan mereka di hentikan oleh 2 anak perempuan mungil dan cantik yang tiba-tiba hadir di tengah-tengah mereka.

"STOP! Ayah makan malam sudah di siapkan.. ayo kita keruang makan.."Ujar gadis berambut coklat muda itu.

"Sudahlah Ka Ichi.. ayo kita makan.. aku sudah lapar nih.."Ujar gadis berambut hitam seraya menarik lengah Ichigo.

"Karin? Yuzu? kapan kalian pulang dari paris?"Ujar Ichigo bingung.

"1 jam yang lalu, waktu kakak lagi keluar.."Ujar Karin si gadis berambut hitam itu.

"Huhhuhu.. Yuzu... Ichigo tidak menayakan soal ayah.. huhuhu"Ujar Isshin seraya berakting menangis di depan anaknya yang berambut coklat muda itu.

"Sudah, Biarkan saja si Jenggot itu Yuzu.. ayo kita makan.."Ujar karin seraya menarik saudara perempuannya yang sedang mengelus-elus kepala ayah mereka.

"Ya.. ayo.."Ujar Ichigo.

"Huaa tunggu ayahh..."Ujar Isshin seraya berlari mengejar anak-anak mereka yang sudah duluan berjalan menuju meja makan.

Beginilah situasi keluarga Kurosaki, setiap kali berkumpul selalu ribut. Situasi yang selalu di rindukan Ichigo. Sebenarnya Karin dan Yuzu bersekolah di paris sedangkan Ayahnya selalu pergi keluar negeri untuk mengurus masalah bisnis. Ibu? Ibu Ichigo sudah tiada sejak Karin dan Yuzu lahir. Jadi dia selalu merindukan situasi ini.

**

* * *

Spik dari Author kikuk **: Chap 7 udah selesai nih.. ternyata di sela-sela Ujian terakhir saya bisa ngetik juga...*Nakal banget (don't try it at home) .. Ntar bener-bener gak lulus, nangis darah dah saiya.. haha..

Trus.. Gimana ceritanya? Seru? GeJe? Ancur? ahaha.. Jangan lupa buat kirimkan kritik, saran dan komentarmu ke PO BOX 'REVIEW'.. buat yang udah ngirim.. kirim lagi lah.. haahha..Saiya selalu menunggumu.. ;))

Ampe ketemu di next chap ya pembaca... ~ :)


	8. Chapter 8 : Love Triangel

**Disclaimer : **'Bleach' punyanya Tite Kubo.. *sembah-sembah

**Warning :** Ancur, sok Romance, tidak jelas, dan bla blab bla -_-"

**Spik dari Author kikuk **: Yuhuu YUhuu! akhirnya saiya muncul kembalii.. aye-aye sir! hari ini adalah hari Pra UN terakhir.. senangnya.. huahaha.. sik asik... haha..*menggila gara2 ujian.

Sebelum kita membaca kelanjutan cerita ini saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih untuk para Pe'REVIEW' dan pembaca sekalian. Terutama untuk ;

**Kianhe Tsuji : Asik ada yang setuju.. haha.. Isshin memang nasibnya harus begitu.. kalo dia berubah jadi cool ntar jatohnya malah ancur.. (Author di tendang ama Isshin) hahaha.. :D.. Ichi emang agak telmi Saiya buat disini.. (abis di tendang isshin sekarang di bacok zangetsu)hha.. ~XD**

**Silent Reader : Hahah.. Ya bgitulah dia.. karna Ichi agak telmi aku saiya buat di fic.. (Author kabur sebelum di bacok lagi).. sesuai permintaan kamu, saiya udah panjangin nih.. haha.. selamat menikmati deh.. ;)**

**Love Ichiruki : Ahaha.. tapi semakin seru kan kalo dia PD.. ahaha.. XD.. Ya.. ya,, Keluarga Kurosaki yang hanya berisi Ayah dan 2 adik sepertinya tidak mengganggu hub Ichiruki.. kalo Byakuya? hmm.. hehe.. :D**

**Nimarmine : Iya makasih sudah mau mampir.. haha.. :).. Ichi? haha.. begitulah.. dia memang agak-agak tel.. (Author takut di bacok zangetsu lagi).. haha.. Oke makasih mine-san! aku akan tetap semngat! yeah.. ~ XD**

saiya ucapkan terima kasih sekali lagi kepada para pembaca...*sembah sujut untuk para pembaca sekalian.. Fanfic saiya kali ini di persembahkan untuk pembaca yang ngefans sama drama-drama F4 terutama BBF... ;)

Yak tampan ada kendala lagi.. silahkan di nikmati..

* * *

Rukia menyisir rapi rambutnya. Tak lupa ia memakai bando dengan hiasan pita violet kecil pada rambut pendeknya. Rukia memberi taburan bedak pada wajahnya seluruhnya. Dipoles bibir mungilnya dengan lipgloss pink peach . Sedikit eyeliner untuk matanya. Juga tak ketinggalan si sapu pipinya dengan blush on pink tipis-tipis. Rukia benar-benar nampak manis dan cantik dengan make up yang antural dan tataan rambutnya. Diliriknya gaun hitam yang nangkring di kasurnya. Di kenakannya gaun itu dan Ia berputar-putar di depan cermin. Sungguh benar-benar cantik dirinya sekarang. Tak lupa ia mengenakan high heels violet ungu pemberian pria itu. Sekali lagi Rukia berputar di depan cerminnya.

Tanpa di sadari Rukia, sejak dari tadi Byakuya sudah memperhatikannya berdandan.

"Cocok.. Pas buatmu.."Ujar Byakuya mengagetkan Rukia yang sendari tadi sedang sibuk bercermin.

"Ah.. ka..kakak.."Ujar Rukia malu-malu.

"Walaupun aku kesal dengan pengirimnya, tapi harus ku akui.. pengirimnya benar-benar mengerti dirimu..."Ujar Byakuya seraya memasang wajah masam.

"Ka-kak.."Ujar Rukia seraya menaikan satu alisnya.

"Ya..ya... Aku janji membiarkanmu menerima barang dari lelaki itu.. Tapi, aku gak janji membiarkanmu jadian dengan lelaki itu.. kau mengerti kan Rukia?"Ujarnya seraya meninggalkan kamar Rukia.

"Iya.. kakak.. Aku mengerti..."Jawab Rukia lesu.

Ditatapnya surat kecil dari pria misterius itu, lalu berkata ;

"Kaien-senpai.. aku harus bagaimana menghadapi kak Byakuya?"

WWWWW

Di tempat pesta, yaitu SHS (SHS : Seireitei High School) sudah mulai di padati pengunjung. Hiasan-hiasan yang terpapar di sepanjang pintu masuk menambah keindahan SHS sendiri. Para murid-murid nampak rapi dengan pakaian formal mereka. Tak ketinggalan para F4. Mereka makin tampak makin menawan dengan setelan tuxedo elit dan sepatu kulit mewah. membuat seluruh mata murid perempuan maupun guru perempuan (Author : Guru? Huwaa maniak!) menatap mereka berempat. Grimmjaw membawa pasangannya seorang model terkenal yang sedang naik daun. Beda dengan Ulquiorra, Dia membawa 3 orang sekaligus sebagai pasangannya. Terlihat 3 gadis itu berebut perhatian dirinya. Namun, Ulquiorra nampak tenang menikmati minumannya. Sedangkan Kaien dan Ichigo nampak sedang sendiri tanpa pasangan. Beberapa gadis sudah banyak menawarkan diri untuk menjadi pasangan mereka berdua. Tapi di tolak. Mendadak Kaien meninggalkan Ruangan itu. Ichigo yang bosan dengan kesendiriannya berjalan menuju meja minuman. Tanpa ia sadari, Ayahnya mengikutinya.

"Aha! aku menemukanmu.. ahaha.."Ujar Isshin Kurosaki mengagetkan Ichigo ketika sedang mengambil minuman.

"Ayah? Kenapa bisa ada di sini?"Ujar Ichigo bingung.

"Kau lupa ayahkan Ketua Dewan Sekolah SHS.. Sudah seharusnya Ayah datang kesini.."Ujar Isshin dengan berpose sok cool. Ichigo yang eneg liat tingkah ayahnya berusaha memalingkan wajah dan berlagak tidak kenal.

"Awas jangan bikin aku malu disini!"Ujar Ichigo sangar.

"Memanggnya kena... OW... Ayah tau.. pasti kamu malukan bertingkah konyol dengan ayah di depan perempuan yang kau suka? mana dia mana?"

Mendengar perkataan ayahnya tiba-tiba Ichigo menyemburkan minuman yang sendari tadi ia teguk. Wajahnya berubah merah, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Namun pikirannya membohonginya.

"Aku tidak punya orang yang kusuka! kalau orang yang suka padaku ada.."Ujar Ichigo seraya membersihkan bibirnya dengan sapu tangan sutra putih.

"Kalau kau memang tak punya orang yang kau suka, kenapa wajahmu harus memerah begitu?"Ujar Ayahnya berusaha menggoda dan menarik informasi mengenai anaknya.

"Berisik! Itu.. itu terserah padaku.."Ujar Ichigo seraya meninggalkan ayahnya. Sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan ayahnya dia berkata lagi ;

"Jangan ikuti aku lagi Jenggot!"

Mood Ichigo malam ini benar-benar kacau gara-gara tingkah ayahnya. Dia berjalan tak menentu. Di lihatnya pintu masuk ruang pesta SHS, namun seseorang yang ia cari tak ada. Kembali dia merasakan jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang, wajahnya juga memanas. Kembali ia duduk di meja VVIP khusus di pesan untuk F4. Dia menutupi wajahnya yang merah dengan satu tangannya.

"Wajahku merah? Kalau wajah merah itu suka? masa sih?"Ujar Ichigo sendiri.

Dia terus termenung dengan dirinya sendiri. Bertanya-tanya, apa yang sedang terjadi pada dirinya. Pertama, dia merasakan sakit yang amat sangat ketika melihat Rukia menangis dan Ketika Rukia bersama dengan Kaien. Kedua, Sekarang dia merasakan jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang dan wajahnya memanas ketika ayahnya berasumsi dirinya menunggu seseorang yang dia sukai. Memang benar dia sedang menunggu seseorang, tapi seseorang itu adalah Rukia.

"Masa sih aku suka sama si Pendek itu?"Ujar Ichigo lagi.

Lambat laun tiba-tiba dia masuk dalam dunia lamunan yang membuyarkan konsentrasinya. Grimmjaw yang melihat tingkah aneh ketuanya, langsung mengagetkannya.

"Hoi.."Ujar Grimmjaw.

"Kau ini!"Ujar Ichigo sedikit tersentak.

"Kau kenapa bro?"Ujar Grimmjaw sedikit bingung.

"Gak apa..apa.."Ujar Ichigo seraya menopang dagu dengan tangannya.

"Kalau kau bosan, kau boleh pulang kok.. seperti biasa.."

"Tidak.. aku masih ingin disini.."Ujar Ichigo masih menopang dagunya dan memandang lurus kearah pintu masuk ruang pesta.

"Tidak seperti kau saja.. haha.."Tiba-tiba Grimmjaw tertawa.

Di sela-sela tawa Grimmjaw, tiba-tiba seorang gadis dengan rambut pendeknya dan gaun hitamnya memasuki ruangan. Hampir setengah dari murid laki-laki menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan terpana. Tanpa ada hitungan menit, gadis itu sudah di kerumuni oleh murid-murid laki-laki. Gadis itu di tawari untuk menjadi salah satu pasangan dari mereka. Namun terlihat gadis itu menolak mereka semua. Ichigo memandang gadis itu dengan ternganga. Astagah pemandangannya kali ini sungguh menarik perhatiannya. Lalu dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Lho, Ichigo kau mau kemana?"Tanya Grimmjaw bingung.

"Mau menemui si pendek.."Ujar Ichigo seraya berjalan menuju ke arah Rukia yang masih di kerubutin laki-laki.

"Rukia? mana dia?"Ujar Grimmjaw lagi. Namun tanpa Ichigo jawab dia akhirnya menemukan sendiri.

Mata biru toscanya tercengang melihat Rukia yang begitu amat berbeda dari biasanya. Dia hari ini amat cantik dan manis. Bahkan Kecantikannya dapat menyaingi model yang menjadi pasangannya sekarang.

"Yo.."Ujar Ichigo menyapa Rukia.

Melihat Ichigo datang menghampiri Rukia, membuat para lelaki yang sedang mengerumuninya bubar ketakutan. Rukia menarik nafas lega ketika para murid-murid lelaki itu pergi. Namun disisi lain, ada Ichigo si musuhnya yang bakal membuatnya kesal lagi.

"Thanks udah membuat mereka bubar.. walau kau sebenarnya gak suruh.."Ujar Rukia acuh.

"Kau cocok dengan gaun itu.."Ujar Ichigo berusaha memuji.

"Terima kasih..."Jawab Rukia masih acuh.

"Well, kau juga.. umm... cantik.."Ujar Ichigo ragu-ragu mengatakan hal itu karna dia malu.

"Terima kasih.."Jawab Rukia masih dengan sikap acuh. Ichigo mulai terpancing emosinya dengan sikap acuh.

"Kok kamu gitu? Aku kan udah puji kamu?"Ujar Ichigo kesal.

"Berisik! aku gak minta kamu buat muji.. udah ah aku mau kesana.."Ujar Rukia seraya meninggalkan Ichigo. Namun Ichigo tetap mengejarnya.

"Kok kamu kasar lagi?"

"Kalo ngadepin kamu emang harus kasar!"Ujar Rukia kesal.

"Isshh... cewek ini!"Geram Ichigo

Melihat tingkah Ichigo dan Rukia, Grimmjaw langsung datang menghadang. Dia menarik Ichigo yang udah mau nerjang Rukia. Karna Grimmjaw kewalahan menahan ketuanya sendirian, dia memanggil Ulquiorra yang sedang asik bersama para pasangannya. Sekarang sudah 2 orang memeganging Ichigo dan menarik Ichigo dari Rukia.

"Ichigo.. ini sedang pesta.. jangan bikin kekacauan.. apa lagi ama cewek.."Ujar Grimmjaw masih berusaha menarik Ichigo.

"Sebenarnya dia kenapa?"Tanya Ulquiorra datar.

"Udah tarik aja dulu.. jauhin dia dari Rukia.."Ujar Grimmjaw berusaha menarik sekuat tenaga.

Sementara Ichigo di bawa pergi dengan Grimmjaw dan Ulquiorra, Rukia sendirian mencari meja yang kosong dan sepi. Akhirnya dia menemukannya. Dia duduk dan disuguhkan minuman oleh pelayan yang lewat. Di goyang-goyangkannya gelas yang berisi jus itu.

"Kaien-senpai dimana ya?"Ujar Rukia lesu.

Namun mendadak pikirannya melayang ke Ichigo yang merusak moodnya.

"Si dandelion itu! masih berani-beraninya dia menggangguku... awas dia!"Ujar Rukia geram. Di sela-sela kekesalannya dia teringat akan pujian Ichigo akan dirinya malam ini.

"Tapi, Dia bilang aku cantik.. dan aku rasa dia tidak sedang bercanda.. Apa benar aku cantik?"Ujar Rukia berbicara sendiri.

"Ya.. kamu cantik.."

Mendengar seseorang menjawab pertanyaannya dirinya sendiri, Rukia reflek menengok kearah asal suara itu. Di lihatnya sesosok orang yang dari tadi dia tunggu dan cari ;

"Kaien-senpai?"Ujar Rukia terkejut.

"Hey, sendirian aja.."Ujar Kaien seraya duduk di sebelah Rukia.

"Iya, habis mau sama siapa? hehe"

"hahah.. kamu kan cantik.. gak mungkin kalau gak ada cowok yang mau jadi pasanganmu.."Ujar kaien lagi.

_'Kan aku sedang menunggumu memilihku jadi pasanganmu.. senpai..'_Ujar Rukia dalam hati.

"Kalau senpai sendiri?"Tanya Rukia.

"Aku? haha.. well, kalau harus jujur.. aku sebenarnya sedang menunggu seseorang.."Ujarnya.

_'Tunggu! menunggu? maksudnya apa? bukannya kau ingin aku jadi pasanganmu?'_Ujar Rukia dalam hati.

"Menunggu siapa?"Tanya Rukia lagi.

"Menunggu..."Baru Kaien ingin menjawab, tiba-tiba seorang gadis muda dengan wajah yang sangat cantik memasuki ruangan. Wajahnya membuat semua pria di ruangan itu menatapnya. Sungguh kecantikan yang dapat menyihir semua pria yang ada di dalamnya. Para wanita hanya menggigit jari iri melihat gadis itu.

"Itukan.. Miyako.. si penyanyi yang sedang naik daun dan menjadi model iklan ponsel yang sedang trend.."Ujar Rukia juga mengagumi kecantikan wanita itu.

"Ya.. dan dia juga wanita yang aku tunggu.. hehe"Jawab Kaien seraya menghampiri Miyako yang sudah mulai di kerubutin fans-fansnya.

Rukia menganga mendengar perkataan Kaien. Dia benar-benar shock, bahkan dia gak sanggup berkata-kata. Dan yang paling mengejutkan, Dadanya tiba-tiba terasa nyeri bagai tertembus pedang. Dia mencengkram gelas jus yang sendari tadi ada di depannya dengan keras, berharap ini semua hanya mimpi. Namun ternyata semua itu bukan mimpi. Kaien datang kembali kemejanya dengan membawa Miyako.

"Rukia, kenalkan.. well, sepertinya tak perlu di perkenalkan lagi.. hehe.. Ini Miyako.."Ujar Kaien berseri-seri.

"Hai.. aku tau tentang dirimu melalui Kaien.. kau pasti si cewek yang sudah menantang F4?"Ujar perempuan itu ramah.

Rukia berusaha tersenyum semanis mungkin, namun semakin ia menyunggingkan senyumnya dadanya semakin terasa sakit. Terutama ketika melihat Kaien dan Miyako yang sedang dalam posisi bergandengan tangan di depannya.

"Hey Rukia kau kenapa?"Ujar Kaien mendadak bertanya.

"Ah.. aku baik-baik saja.. hanya aku ingin ke toilet sebentar.. hehe.."Ujar Rukia seraya bangkit berdiri. Lalu dia meninggalkan pasangan mesrah itu di belakangnya.

"Oh.. kalo gitu hati-hati Rukia.."Ujar Kaien lagi.

Rukia berlari menuju keluar ruang pesta itu. Sungguh pemandangan yang menyakitkan batinnya. Dia menuju taman yang tak jauh dari ruang pesta itu. Dia duduk termenung disana.

"Kaien-senpai.. kenapa?"Ujarnya sedih.

"Hei..."

Tiba-tiba suara seseorang mengejutkan dirinya yang sedang ingin sendiri.

"KAU? Mau apa lagi dandelion?"Ujar Rukia

"Aku, cuman ingin minta maaf.."Ujarnya seraya mendekati Rukia ragu-ragu.

"Minta maaf? jangan bercanda?"Ujar Rukia kesal. Moodnya benar-benar rusak dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat tadi. Ya. Kaien sedang menggandeng mesrah Miyako sang bintang idola.

"Kenapa kau menangis?"Tanya Ichigo berusaha lembut.

"Sudah ku bilang bukan urusanmu! sana pergi!"Ujar Rukia, Kali ini matanya benar-benar berubah jadi merah.

"Kalau aku gak mau?"Ujar Ichigo lagi.

"Kalau kamu gak mau pergi, aku yang pergi.."Ujar Rukia seraya berlari menuju ruang pesta lagi. Ichigo hanya memandang Rukia yang berjalan pergi.

Rukia yang sedang kesal, berlari tanpa melihat kearah depannya. Lalu, Tanpa sengaja dia menabrak Trio gadis berdada besar. Trio itu menatap Rukia dengan sinis.

"Hey! kalo jalan pake mata!"Bentak Nell

"Maaf.."Jawab Rukia singkat.

"Kalo minta maaf matanya natep ke wajah orangnya dong.. bukan nunduk.."Tambah Rangiku.

"Iya aku minta maaf.."Jawab Rukia menatap mereka semia dengan kesal.

"Kauu..."Geram Nell, Namun temannya Yoruichi menghentikan amarahnya.

"Nell hentikan, lebih baik kau lihat itu.."

"Ah apa sih?"Jawab Nell.

Trio berdada besar itu shock dan tercengang dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Rukia yang mungil tidak dapat melihat apa yang di lihat mereka. Jadi dia berusaha menyelip di antara mereka untuk melihat apa yang mereka lihat. Ternyata sang pasangan Kaien-Miyako sedang berduet. Miyako menyanyi, Kaien bermain piano. Sungguh pemandangan yang memukau dan menyakitkan dada. Dengan langkah seribu Rukia berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu lagi, tapi sialnya sekarang dia menabrak seorang pelayan yang membawa penuh nampan isi Jus. Semua Jus itu tumpah ketubuh Rukia.

"Ah.. maaf nona.."Ujar Pelayan itu.

Rukia hanya diam saja.

"Hahahah.. Dasar Cewek kampungan...hahah.. kamu sekarang jadi lebih cantik.. hahaha.."Tawa Nell.

Ternyata tidak hanya Nell yang menertawakannya, semua orang yang ada di dekatnya juga menertawakannya dan membisik-bisikan dirinya. Sungguh amat sangat memalukan dirinya yang sekarang. Rukia bahkan tidak sanggup melangkahkan kakinya maupun mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Tiba-tiba seseorang datang dan menarik dasi pelayan yang Rukia tabrak dan menumpahkan seluruh jus pada Rukia.

"MINTA MAAF BRENGSEK!"

"Ah.. Tuan muda Ichigo.."Ujar pelayan itu ketakutan. Bahkan seluruh mata dan yang menertawan Rukia juga ketakutan.

"Maafkan aku..."Ujar pelayan itu.

"KALIAN SEMUA YANG MENERTAWAKAN GADIS INI JUGA MINTA MAAF!"

Rukia masih bersikap diam, walaupun sebenarnya dia juag terkejut dengan kelakuan Ichigo hari ini.

Melihat tingkah Rukia yang aneh, Ichigo menarik Rukia keluar. Rukia yang masih shock dan diam menurut saja. Isshin Kurosaki juga melihat kejadian itu. Dia tersenyum-senyum geli melihat putranya. Sungguh pemandangan langka melihat putranya membela seorang gadis selain adik-adiknya. Di panggung, Kaien dan Miyako masih menjalankan aksi duet mereka.

**

* * *

Spik dari Author kikuk **: Chap 8 udah selesai nih.. gak nyangka udah chap yang ke 8 aj.. ckckck... benar-benar deh saiya ini.. tapi setindaknya saiya sudah berusaha.. YEAHH! ~ XD

Terus.. terus.. terus.. Gimana ceritanya? Seru? GeJe? Ancur? ahaha.. Jangan lupa buat kirimkan kritik, saran dan komentarmu ke PO BOX 'REVIEW'.. buat yang udah ngirim.. kirim lagi lah.. haahha..Saiya selalu menunggumu.. ;))

Ampe ketemu di next chap ya pembaca... ~ :)


	9. Chapter 9 : Aku suka padamu!

**Disclaimer : **'Bleach' punyanya Tite Kubo.. *sembah-sembah

**Warning :** Ancur, sok Romance, tidak jelas, dan bla blab bla -_-"

**Spik dari Author kikuk **: Yohoho.. saiya kembali lagi nih.. di chap yang ke-9... akhirnya update kilat kembali.. haha... :D

Sebelum kita membaca kelanjutan cerita ini saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih untuk para Pe'REVIEW' dan pembaca sekalian. Terutama untuk ;

**Silent Reader : Haha.. kasian kalo dia telmi terus.. sekali-sekali harus ada bagian kerennya.. haha.. (Sebenarnya Author di ancam ama Ichigo pake zangetsu).. haha.. emangnya tbcnya pas lagi seru-serunya ya? haha.. kalo gitu silahkan di nikmati kelanjutannya.. ~ XD**

**Stormy Troublemaker : Halo Stormy-san! makasih udah mau mampir.. hehe.. Benarkah ceritanya tambah bagus? hehe makasih banget.. *terbang.. haha.. ;p**

**Nimarmine : Belum waktunya Rukia pindah kelain hati.. hehe.. (duh ketauan deh.. ~ XD)**

**InuhiTsu 2230612 : Hehe.. makasih Inuhitsu-san! aku cium ah.. cup cup.. :*.. hah Miyako? Miyako itu di bleach istrinya Kaien.. Nama lengkapnya Miyako Shiba.. ;)**

**Love Ichiruki : Hahah tapi makasih lho udah mau mampir.. silahkan di nikmati kelanjutannya.. ;)**

Sekali lagi saiya ucapkan terima kasih kepada para pembaca... *sembah sujut untuk para pembaca sekalian.. Fanfic saiya kali ini di persembahkan untuk pembaca yang ngefans sama drama-drama F4 terutama BBF... ;)

Oke silahkan di baca.. yukk mari...

* * *

Si sebuah bangku taman di SHS, Yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat pesta. Ichigo dan Rukia duduk disana. Ichigo melirik Rukia yang masih diam dengan posisi kepala menunduk. Lalu dia berusaha menanyakan keadaan gadis itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"Tanya Ichigo

"Ya.. Terima kasih yang tadi dandelion."Jawab Rukia masam

"Kau selalu saja begitu.."Ujar Ichigo mulai kesal.

"Ya.. aku memang harus begini pada seseorang yang sudah hampir satu semester menggangguku."Ujar Rukia

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf!"Ujar Ichigo lagi.

"Minta Maaf? jangan bikin aku ketawa dandelion.."Ujar Rukia makin kasar.

"Bukannya kau suka pada... Ahhh sudahlahh.."Ujar Ichigo menghentikan perkataannya, dia sedang malas berdebat dengan Rukia.

Keheningan mengisi di antara mereka. Rukia hanya menunduk murung sedangkan Ichigo masih melipat tangannya dan memasang wajah acuh. Diliriknya Rukia yang masih menunduk murung. Bagi Ichigo, kelakukan gadis itu sangat berbeda daari biasanya. Ya. Itu bukan kelakuan gadis yang seminggu lalu menghantamnya dengan sebuah pukulan. Ichigo menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya, berusaha untuk mengendalikan emosinya yang sendari tadi bergejolak. Lalu di raihnya sapu tangan sutra putih dari kantung tuxedonya. Dibersihkannya tangan dan wajah Rukia yang sendari tadi masih di penuhi noda jus. Melihat tingkah Ichigo, Rukia menepis tangan cowok itu.

"Gak usah sok care deh!"Ujar Rukia kasar.

"Siapa yang sok care? Kalo gak aku bersihin nanti lengket.. memangnya kau mau punya wajah jorok kayak gitu?"Balas Ichigo.

Mendengar jawaban Ichigo, Rukia diam saja. Lalu Ichigo meraih wajah Rukia dan membersihkan wajahnya lagi dari noda jus. Rukia yang melihat kelakuan Ichigo jadi teringat akan Kaien. Kaien yang sudah hampir satu semester ini ia puja. Sekarang dia harus menerima bahwa Kaien sudah memiliki kekasih. Tanpa sadar Rukia meneteskan air matanya ketika Ichigo sedang sibuk membersihkan wajahnya.

"Ah.. Kau.. kau baik-baik saja?"Tanya Ichigo. Namun air mata itu justru mengalir lebih deras ketika Ichigo bertanya.

"Hey Rukia! Jawab aku.. kau baik-baik saja?"Tanya Ichigo mulai panik

Rukia hanya menggeleng.

"Kalo gak apa-apa kenapa menangis?"Ujar Ichigo yang masih panik.

Rukia melirik kearah Ichigo, dia berusaha mengatakan alasan dia menangis.

"Kaien-senpai datang bersama kekasihnya..."

"Kaien? kekasihnya? maksudmu apa?"Ujar Ichigo tidak mengerti.

"Aku suka padanya bodoh!"Jawab Rukia kesal, tapi air matanya tetap mengalir.

_Nyuuttt..._

Lagi-lagi perasaan menusuk itu datang lagi. Ichigo mendadak menggenggam dadanya. Dia mencengkram sapu tangannya dengan sekuat tenaga. Sungguh amat menyakitkan. Ichigo juga akhirnya mengetahui bahwa selama ini dia hanya kePDan menganggap Rukia menyukainya. Diliriknya dengan lirih Rukia yang ada di sebelahnya yang sendari tadi masih menangis. Melihat Rukia masih menangis, membuat perasaan menusuk itu semakin membabi buta di dadanya. Di usapnya air mata Rukia dengan tangannya.

"Jangan menangis pendek.."Ujar Ichigo.

"Apa maksudmu? kamu tuh gak ngerti perasaanku!"Jerit Rukia.

"Aku ngerti!"Jawab Ichigo.

Rukia sedikit tercengang dengan jawab Ichigo.

"Apa maksudmu dandelion?"

"Ya, aku mengerti perasaanmu itu.. aku.. aku juga merasakannya.."Jawab Ichigo seraya menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya.

"Kau?"

"Ya.. Aku merasakannya.. dadaku terasa sakit..."Ujar Ichigo seraya mencengkram kemejanya.

"Ya.. itulah yang kurasakan ketika melihat Kaien-senpai dan Miyako.. apa ini yang namanya cemburu?"Ujar Rukia mulai kembali menundukan kepalanya.

Jujur saja perkataan Rukia benar-benar mengiris hatinya. Ichigo menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya. Dia berusaha untuk menjadi kuat demi gadis yang rapuh di sebelahnya. Diliriknya Rukia yang mulai kembali termenung dan menundukan kepalanya. Lalu dia langsung memeluk gadis itu tanpa ragu-ragu lagi.

"Kalau kau ingin menangis.. menangislah sepuasnya.. setindaknya untuk hari ini..."Ujar Ichigo lirih.

Rukia terkejut dengan tingkah Ichigo. Lengan Ichigo terasa lembut ketika memeluknya. Di balasnya pelukan Ichigo, dan dia menangis tersedu-sedu. Ichigo mengusap-usap kepala rukia dengan lembut. Walaupun hatinya terasa sakit, tapi demi Rukia dia tetap menenangkan gadis itu. Ya. Karna akhirnya dia menyadari bahwa dialah yang menyukai gadis itu, bukan gadis itu yang menyukainya. Ichigo memejamkan matanya, berusaha mencari cara agar gadis yang di peluknya ceria lagi.

"Kau cukup cengeng juga ya.."Ujar Ichigo tiba-tiba

Mendengarnya perkataan Ichigo, Rukia mendadak jadi berhenti menangis. Dia menatap Ichigo dengan masam.

"Wah.. wajahmu kacau tuh.."Ledek Ichigo.

Rukia mengerutkan keningnya dan berkata ;

"HUH! dasar malaikat palsu!"Ujar Rukia seraya menginjak kaki Ichigo sekuat tenaga.

"AWWWW! AWW!"Teriak Ichigo kesakitan.

"Hahaha.. rasakan! dasar serigala berbulu domba! kupikir tadi kau sudah berubah, ternyata aku salah.. pokoknya rasakan! haha"Ujar Rukia tertawa, Dia juga menyeka air matanya dengan tangannya.

Ichigo melirik gadis itu dengan senyuman, Dia betul-betul bersyukur berkat ledekannya gadis itu sudah kembali menjadi gadis yang ia kenal. Rukia masih sibuk menyeka air matanya dengan tangannya. Samar-samar terdengar suara alunan musik berasal dari ruang pesta.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful_

_Stop me and steal my breath_

_And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky_

_Never revealing their depth..._

"Ah, acara dansanya sudah mulai.."Ujar Rukia tiba-tiba.

"Ma..Mau berdansa?"Tanya Ichigo ragu-ragu.

"Dengan penampilan seperti ini? Jangan bercanda! Lagi pula aku tidak punya pasangan.."Ujar Rukia

_And tell me that we belong together_

_Dress it up with the trappings of love_

_I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips_

_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above..._

Mendengar perkataan Rukia, Ichigo langsung beranjak dari posisi duduknya. Dia bertlutut di depan Rukia dan mengulurkan tangannya pada gadis itu. Lalu berkata ;

"Mungkin aku bukan Kaien yang kau suka.. tapi, maukah kau berdansa denganku untuk sekedar menghibur hatimu?"

Ragu-ragu Rukia meraih tangan Ichigo.

"Setindaknya untuk malam ini kita berdamai.."Ujar Rukia

"Gak mau!"Balas Ichigo.

"Kau!"Ujar Rukia mulai kesal.

"Dengar.. aku mau kita berdamai untuk seterusnya.. gak cuman buat malam ini.."Ujar Ichigo memulai gerakan dansa. Rukia terdiam mendengar perkataan Ichigo. Jujur dimata gadis ini, Ichigo sangat berbeda dari biasanya.

"Ya baiklah..hehe"Ujar Rukia tersenyum.

_And I'll be your cryin' shoulder_

_I'll be love suicide_

_And I'll be better when I'm older_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life..._

Mereka berdansa di depan bangku taman yang sepi. Sungguh situasi yang romantis untuk mereka berdua. Lambat laun Rukia melupakan apa yang dia lihat, lihat Kaien dan Miyako bergandengan dan berduet. Rukia memejamkan matanya dan berusaha menikmati musik dan dansanya bersama Ichigo. Ichigo menatap wajah gadis itu yang perlahan sudah mulai kembali ceria.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?"Tanya Ichigo tiba-tiba.

"Sudah lebih baik.. heheh"Ujar Rukia tertawa.

Melihat tawa dan senyum Rukia, wajah Ichigo kembali memanas dan jantungnya berdegup keras. Meskipun wajah rukia masih sedikit kotor karna noda jus, Tapi itu tidak menghilangkan kecantikan di wajahnya yang membuat Ichigo semakin nervous berada di hadapan gadis itu.

_And rain falls angry on the tin roof_

_As we lie awake in my bed_

_And you're my survival, you're my living proof_

_My love is alive, and not dead..._

"Rukia.."Panggil Ichigo lembut.

"Ya?"Jawab Rukia.

"Jadilah kekasihku! aku gak akan buatmu menangis.. ya well, sebenarnya aku sudah membuatmu menangis... tapi.. aku janji tidak akan membuatmu menangis lagi!"Ujar Ichigo tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaannya.

Rukia melongo melihat pernyataan Ichigo.

"Hey.. aku serius!"Ujar Ichigo kesal dengan reaksi Rukia.

"Ah.. maaf aku cuman shock aj.."Ujar rukia menutupi wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Kenapa shock?"tanya Ichigo polos.

"Tentu saja Shock! seorang Ichigo Kurosaki yang selalu menggangguku sekarang bersikap baik dan menyatakan suka padaku!"Ujar Rukia

"Itu karna aku suka padamu!"Ujar Ichigo lagi.

Mendadak Rukia menghentikan gerakan dansanya, Lalu menatap Ichigo dengan heran.

"Aku tidak menyukaimu.."Ujar Rukia tegas.

"Aku tau.. kau suka pada Kaien kan?"Balas Ichigo.

"Kalau kau tau kenapa kau masih menyatakan perasaanmu?"

"Karna aku akan membuatmu menyukaiku dan melupakan si Kaien yang sudah berani-beraninya membuatmu menangis dan cemburu!"Ujar Ichigo seraya menatap Rukia dengan tajam.

Mendengar perkataan Ichigo membuat Rukia sedikit berdebar. Namun setelah itu dia berlari dari Ichigo dengan berkata ;

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa!"

Ichigo tersenyum melihat Rukia yang berlari pergi meninggalkannya. Perasaannya sudah jauh lebih ringan ketimbang saat Rukia menangis tadi. Dia juga sudah menyatakan perasaanya. Diliriknya siluet dua eorang yang sendari tadi sedang mengawasinya. Lalu ia berkata ;

"Kalian sejak kapan ada disitu?"

"Sejak... sejak 'jadilah kekasihku'..hahahah"Ujar siluet seseorang bertubuh besar yang tiba-tiba tertawa lebar. Dia berjalan mendekati Ichigo. Ternyata dua orang itu Grimmjaw dan Ulquiorra.

"Sungguh keajaiban besar, seorang Ichigo mengajak seorang gadis menjadi kekasihnya.."Ujar Ulquiorra.

"Ya... apa lagi gadis itu adalah musuh besarnya di SHS! hahahaah.."Tawa Grimmjaw lagi.

"Mau bagaimana lagi?"Ujar Ichigo polos.

"Tapi dia suka sama Kaien kan? bagaimana tuh?"Ujar Grimmjaw masih berusaha menggoda ketuanya.

"Aku akan berusaha membuatnya menyukaiku! apapun yang terjadi!"Ujar Ichigo seraya meninggalkan taman itu.

"Kayaknya bakal makin seru nih!"Ujar Grimmjaw melirik ke arah Ulquiorra yang ada di sebelahnya. Ulquiorra hanya tersenyum kecil.

**

* * *

Spik dari Author kikuk **:Asikkk akhirnya chap-9 kelar... aku ngebut banget ya? Aduhhh jadi Mohon maaf nih kalo ada salah kata atau salah ketik.. hehe.. :p

Sedikit info nih.. lagu yang di pake dansa itu, Judulnya _I'll be-Edwin Mccain_... Aku dengerin lagu itu sambil nulis fic chap ini... ~ XD

Trus.. Gimana ceritanya? Seru? GeJe? Ancur? ahaha.. Jangan lupa buat kirimkan kritik, saran dan komentarmu ke PO BOX 'REVIEW'.. kalo yang udah ngirim, ya ngirim lagi lah... *ngarep slalu.. Oke, Saiya selalu menunggumu.. ;))

Ampe ketemu di next chap ya pembaca... ~ :)


	10. Chapter 10 : I'll Never Stop

**Disclaimer : **'Bleach' punyanya Tite Kubo.. *sembah-sembah

**Warning :** Ancur, sok Romance, tidak jelas, dan bla blab bla -_-"

**Spik dari Author kikuk **: Yohoho.. saiya kembali lagi nih.. di chap yang ke-10... hahhaahahaa...*Lagi gak waras.. :D

Sebelum kita membaca kelanjutan cerita ini saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih untuk para Pe'REVIEW' dan pembaca sekalian. Terutama untuk ;

**Stormy Troublemaker : Holla stromy-san kita ketemu lagi! hehe... hah? oh Grimmjow.. iya, aku disini emang suka nama Grimmjow jadi Grimmjaw.. *Ngawur.. dibantai ama tite kubo tau rasa.. haha.. ^^"... klo soal panjangin, disini aku udah usaha buat manjangin sesuai permintaanmu. Huwaa.. kamu ternyata pecinta drama F4 juga ya? ~ XD**

Sekali lagi saiya ucapkan terima kasih kepada para pembaca... *sembah sujut untuk para pembaca sekalian.. Fanfic saiya kali ini di persembahkan untuk pembaca yang ngefans sama drama-drama F4 terutama BBF... ;)

Oke silahkan di nikmati.. yukk mari...

* * *

Sebuah dobrakan besar telah terjadi di SHS. F4 menarik kembali pernyataan perang mereka pada Rukia. Seluruh murid-murid ternganga dengan penarikan pernyataan perang itu. Karna biasanya jika F4 sudah menyatakan perang pasti targetnya akan diincarnya sampai target itu keluar dari sekolah. Tapi ini berbeda. Semua murid-murid juga kebingungan dengan tingkah ketua F4 sendiri, ichigo Kurosaki. Dia bahkan membela Rukia yang sudah dia beri pernyataan perang di pesta sekolah. Dan hari ini, murid-murid makin menganga melihat tingkah Ichigo yang selalu ada di sekitar Rukia ketika gadis itu dalam bahaya.

"Awas pendek!"Tiba-tiba Ichigo datang menggentikan bola basket yang melayang dengan cepat kearah Rukia.

"Ichigo?"Ujar Rukia bingung.

"Fyuhh... Nyaris saja kau kena timpuk bola."Ujar Ichigo seraya menatap bola basket yang ia tangkap sebelum mengenai Rukia. Lalu Ichigo melirik ganas ke arah lapangan basket asal lemparan bola itu.

"KALIAN SEBENARNYA BISA MAIN GAK? AWAS KALO SAMPAI BOLA INI KEARAH RUKIA LAGI! KALIAN PASTI HABIS OLEHKU! INGAT ITU!"Semua mata memandang takut kearah Ichigo yang sedang memperingati murid-murid yang sedang bermain basket.

Rukia sendiri juga bingung akan perubahan sifat Ichigo. Disisi lain dia juga bersyukur kalau cowok itu sudah mau berdamai dengannya. Namun ada kendala lain yang masih mengganjal pikirannya semenjak pesta di sekolah. Baru terfikirkan akan kendala itu, tiba-tiba Ichigo datang menghampirinya dan berkata ;  
"Hey, kau gak apa-apa? aku akan lebih melindungimu... makanya jadianlah denganku!"

"Tidak mau! memangnya siapa yang minta kau lindungin dandelion-baka!"Jawab Rukia ketus. Dia berjalan meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih berdiri di belakangnya.

Ichigo hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah gadis itu. Hari ini adalah pernyataan cinta yang di tolak ke-30. Jujur, dia gak akan menyerah meskipun gadis itu tetap menolaknya. Tiba-tiba Grimmjaw dan Ulquiorra menghampirinya dengan niat menggoda. Grimmjaw merangkul sohibnya dan langsung menggodanya ;

"Cup cup cup... jangan nangis gitu dong..."

"Benar-benar keras kepala kau Ichigo."Ujar Ulquiorra menambahkan.

Mendengar sohib-sohibnya, Ichigo hanya tersenyum lebar. Ya. Dia benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta pada gadis itu. Namun senyumannya terhenti ketika mata hazelnya mendapati sosok yang mampu membuat emosinya bergejolak. Tanpa basa-basi lagi dia berjalan pergi. Grimmjaw dan Ulquiorra memandang aneh Ichigo yang tiba-tiba pergi meninggalkan mereka. Setelah melihat sosok yang Ichigo lihat tadi, akhirnya mereka paham.

"Hey, Ichigo kenapa?"Tanya Kaien tiba-tiba.

"Gak apa-apa.. cuman abis ngamuk-ngamuk seperti biasa..."Ujar Grimmjaw berusaha menutupi kekesalan ketuanya pada Kaien.

"Oh..."Mendadak wajah Kaien jadi lirih. Melihat wajah sohibnya yang gak biasa, Ulquiorra langsung bertanya tanpa ada basa-basi ;

"Kau kenapa?"

"Hah? Gak apa-apa... hahaha... aku tinggal kesana dulu ya."Ujar Kaien berusaha menghindar dari dua sohibnya.

"Dia kenapa?"Tanya Ulquiorra lagi. Grimmjaw hanya mengangkat bahu dan berkata ;

"Gak tau."

WWWWW

Pk.13.00, Waktunya Istirahat siang. Murid-murid sudah mengantri untuk memesan makan siang mereka di kantin yang bak cafe elit itu. Menu makan siang hari ini di kantin adalah masakan italia. Dengan harga yang lumayan nguras dompet. Tapi bagi penghuni SHS, Harga segitu bukan masalah. Asal mereka mendapat makanan yang berkelas dan enak. Rukia cuman bisa memandang murid-murid sedang mengantri di kantin. Jujur saja, Rukia sangat ingin mencicipi masakan Italia yang disajikan di kantin. Tapi sayang uangnya tidak cukup. Jadi dia cuman bisa menikmati bekalnya dari rumah. Dipilihnya meja di luar kantin untuk menjadi tempat selama ia menikmati makanannya. Baru sebentar dia menikmati makan siangnya, Tiba-tiba Trio gadis berdada besar itu lewat dan mengganggunya.

"Nell cantik..."

"Ya, Rangiku sayang?"Jawab Neliel.

"Makan siang hari ini apa?"Tanya Rangiku seraya melirik kearah Rukia yang tetap menyantap bekalnya.

"Kalo gak salah... umm... Masakan Italia deh."Jawab Neliel.

"Masakan Italia? Kamu yakin Nell cantik?"Tiba-tiba Yoruichi ikut-ikutan berbicara.

"Iya Yoru-chan manis! memangnya kenapa?"Tanya Neliel, Matanya yang berwarna kelabu melirik dengan cepat kearah Rukia.

"Well, begini Nell cantik... masalahnya tadi kalo aku gak salah liat. Ada anak SHS makan bekal yang bentuknya lebih mirip ke sampah dari pada ke makanan."Ujar Yoruichi seraya melihat kearah Rukia dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"APA? mana dia mana?"Tiba-tiba dia pura-pura celingukan.

Rukia yang menyadari bahwa dia yang dimaksud mereka, hanya diam saja. Dia menarik nafas panjang dan membuangnya. Dikendalikannya emosinya dengan baik. Lalu dia melanjutkan makannya. Melihat Rukia yang tidak sama sekali terhasut ledekannya membuat Neliel jadi kesal. Dia mendatangi Rukia dan memukul meja makan Rukia.

"HEH! Cewek kampungan! Kamu denger gak sih?"Bentak Neliel.

Rukia hanya melirik sekilas kearah Neliel, Lalu melanjutkan makannya lagi. Melihat tingkah Rukia, Neliel langsung menghantam meja untuk kedua kalinya. Lalu dia berkata ;

"Kamu Budeg ya?"

"Sayang sekali, telingaku masih normal 100%."Ujar Rukia membalas perkataan Neliel. Namun dia tetap sibuk menyantap makannya lagi. Namun Neliel yang tidak terima di perlakukan seperti itu langsung menarik kerah kemeja Rukia.

"DASAR CEWEK KAMPUNGAN!"

Rukia membalas perlakuan Neliel dengan menatap datar dan melayangkan kata-kata mengejek ;

"Ya, ada perlu apa dengan cewek kampungan ini?"

Kali ini Neliel sudah tidak tahan dengan kelakuan Rukia yang datar dan tidak menanggapi ledekannya. Dia melayangkan tamparannya menuju wajah Rukia. Rukia sudah siap untuk menepisnya namun ;

_PLAKK!_

Tamparan Neliel mendarat tepat di pipi seseorang. Neliel yang menyadari bahwa yang di tamparnya bukan Rukia langsung melesat mundur. Wajahnya ketakutan dan merasa bersalah. Lalu dia segera meminta maaf pada orang itu.

"Maaf! Kurosaki-senpai maaf! aku benar-benar minta maaf!"

"Minta maaf pada Rukia cewek jelek!"Bentak Ichigo.

Trio berdada besar itu benar-benar terlihat ketakutan. Lalu tanpa di suruh lagi, mereka langsung meminta maaf pada Rukia.

"Maafkan kami!"

Setelah meminta maaf mereka langsung kabur entah kemana. Rukia melirik Ichigo yang sedang menggosok-gosok pipinya yang merah dengan telapak tangannya. Dia memejamkan matanya lalu menginjak kaki Ichigo dengan sekuat tenaga, Sehingga Ichigo meraung-raung kesakitan.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWW!"

"Sudah kubilang jangan lindungi aku lagi, tapi kau tetap saja melindungiku."Ujar Rukia yang sekarang sibuk membereskan kotak bekalnya.

"*&&^#%%#^%!*#*#&#^(#)!"Ichigo masih meraung-raung gak jelas.

"Kau ini berlebihan ah!"

"Apanya yang gak berlebihan? Kau ini perempuan apa laki-laki sih?"Ujar Ichigo memegangi kakinya yang bengkak.

"Kalo aku bukan perempuan, kenapa kau bisa suka padaku?"Dengan sikap acuhnya Rukia berjalan meninggalkan Ichigo. Namun Ichigo mengejarnya dengan tertatih-tatih.

"Tunggu! Ngomong-ngomong soal suka... Well, Rukia... Jadilah kekasihku!"Ujar Ichigo.

"Sudahlah Ichigo! hentikan saja! aku gak akan pernah su..."Sebelum Rukia melanjutkan perkataanya, Ichigo membungkamnya. Lalu Ichigo berkata ;

"Jangan katakan itu! Kenapa sih kamu gak biarin aku berjuang biar aku jadi yang pertama di hatimu? mungkin sekarang memang belum... tapi nanti.. nanti kamu akan kubuat benar-benar menyukaiku!"

Setelah berkata demikian, Ichigo meninggalkan Rukia dengan keadaan kaki sedikit pincang. Perkataan Ichigo tadi sudah sanggup membuat Rukia berdebar lagi.

"ahh... aku rasa kali ini kau benar Ichigo."Ujar Rukia seraya berjalan meninggalkan kantin itu.

WWWWW

Jam Istirahat siang masih berlanjut. Murid-murid masih menikmati makanan mereka di kantin. Ada pula murid-murid yang menikmati istirahat siang mereka di ruang klub masing masing. Tak lupa siaran radio sekolah selalu menemani mereka dengan lagu-lagu yang di request melalui klub radio.

_**"Hallo teman-teman! apa kalian sudah makan? wah pastinya dong... makanan kantin kali ini kan masakan italia yang menjadi kebanggaan kantin SHS... 30 menit sebelum masuk kelas... akan kuputar lagu-lagu yang kalian pesan. lagu pertama ... ... ..."**_

"Kok Siarannya jadi diam? ada apa?"Ujar Rukia sendiri. Dia sedang asik mendengarkan siaran radio di atas pohon. Ya. Itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan Rukia akhir-akhir ini. Sehabis makan, dia menaiki pohon untuk sekedar mendapat tempat privasi. Karna tempat privasinya di atap gedung, pasti ada Kaien juga. Tiba-tiba suara siaran radio itu kembali terdengar.

_**"Maaf teman! tadi ada sedikit masalah teknis. Lagu di istirahat siang ini telah khusus di pesan oleh seseorang... Jadi maaf kalo yang udah mesen lagu sebelumnya harus di pending dulu..."**_

"Hah? Khusus di pesan seseorang? egois banget tuh orang!"Grutu Rukia sendirian.

_**"Oke langsung aja... lagu pertama di pesan kusus dari seseorang untuk seorang gadis yang menolak pernyataan cintanya terus menerus... Selamat menikmati."**_

_Oh yeah_

_I'll I'll I'll_

_I'll never stop..._

"Tunggu bentar! jangan-jangan..."Mendadak Rukia tersentak dan membenarkan posisi duduknya di atas pohon.

_I don't know_

_Do you believe me?_

_After all that's said and done_

_All the lies_

_How I regret them baby now_

_I am the loser_

_And you're shining like the sun_

_Tell me why can't I still be the one?_

_Alright ..._

"Lagu ini... Lirik lagunya.."Ujar Rukia lagi, mendadak dadanya berdebar lagi. Wajahnya memerah dan nafasnya memburu mendengar lagu itu.

_I will never stop, until you're mine_

_I can wait forever till the end of time_

_Cause my heart is in your hands_

_Don't you understand?_

_I'll never stop..._

"Ini.. ini pasti dia.. pasti!"Kali ini wajah Rukia benar-benar merah padam. Dia menunduk dan menutupi wajahnya. Semakin lama dia mendengarkan lagu itu, Jantungnya semakin berdegup kencang.

_How could I ever_

_When my heart is in your hands?_

_And I know_

_Baby there is no turning back_

_You say that I'm crazy_

_And I kind of understand_

_How I wish for this nightmare to end_

_Oh yeah..._

"I..Ichi..go... kenapa? kenapa kau sampai sejauh ini?"Ujar Rukia yang masih menyembunyikan wajahnya. Entah karna musiknya atau liriknya, jantung Rukia semakin lama semakin berdegup kencang.

Ditempat lain, Tepatnya di basechamp F4. Telah berkumpul seperti biasa cowok-cowok beken yang sedang menikmati waktu istirahat mereka. Mereka semua juga mendengarkan siaran radio itu. Grimmjaw dan Ulquiorra yang sedang asik bermain billiard mendadak menghentikan permainan mereka ketika lagu itu diputar. Grimmjaw tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika lirik lagu itu terdengar.

"Buaahahaha... astagah lagunya! hahahah... yah ampun..."

_I will never stop until you're mine_

_I can wait forever till the time_

_Cuz my heart is your hands_

_Don't you understand?_

_I'll never stop..._

"Seperti sedang mencurahkan isi hati."Ujar Ulquiorra tiba-tiba. Mendengar perkataan Ulquiorra, Grimmjaw tertawa lagi.

"Buaahahaha... bener-bener! aduh kebanyakan ketawa air mataku sampai keluar.. aahhahaha..."Tawa Grimmjaw benar-benar membuat Ichigo menoleh kearahnya.

"Hentikan tawamu! dasar gak sopan!"Bentak Ichigo.

"Sori...Sori! Tapi liriknya.. ubh..hihihi.."Grimmjaw masih berusaha menghentikan tawanya.

Kaien melirik kearah Ichigo yang masih terduduk menikmati lagu yang dia pesan dari anggota klub radio secara mendadak. Lalu dia menghampiri Ichigo dan duduk di sebelahnya. Ulquiorra dan Grimmjaw yang melihat itu langsung segera menghampiri mereka. Takut-takut emosi Ichigo naik lagi ketika melihat Kaien berada di sebelahnya. Mereka berdua segera mengapit Ichigo dari belakang dan sebelahnya yang masih kosong. Lalu Kaien mulai berbicara ;

"Well, Ichigo.. sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku sampaikan..."

"Kau ingin menyampaikan apa?"Ujar Ichigo ketus. Dia masih belum bisa terima atas air mata Rukia yang ia buat waktu pesta sekolah.

"Ini soal hubunganku dengan Miyako..."

"Ya, Trus apa? Kalo mau ngomong buruan!"Emosi Ichigo mulai bergejolak perlahan. Grimmjaw yang menyadarinya menepuk pundak sohibnya itu, berusaha menahan emosinya dari luar.

"Aku dan Miyako terancam putus! Keluarga Miyako mau menjodohkan Miyako dengan orang lain di Inggris.. Aku... Aku harus bagaimana?"

Mendengar perkataan dari sohibnya, Ichigo tersentak dan terdiam beberapa saat. Grimmjaw dan Ulquiorra yang mendengarnya juga ikut-ikutan terdiam. Jujur, Wajah Kaien saat ini benar-benar rapuh dan sedih. Ichigo yang sendari tadi mulai emosi, sekarang kembali tenang. Ya. Dia harus tenang. Karna kali ini sohibnya benar-benar sedang menghadapi kesulitan yang membuatnya sampai begitu.

"Kalau kau memang benar-benar mencintainya, kau harus menghentikan perjodohan itu!"Ujar Ichigo.

"Tapi keluarganya?"Ujar Kaien lirih.

"Itu tugas keduamu! Kau harus membuat keluarga Miyako yakin bahwa kau adalah Pria yang terbaik buat Miyako. Lalu, sekarang Miyako dimana?"Mendadak Ichigo menjadi serius menanggapi masalah percintaan sohibnya.

"Dia sudah di bawa ke Inggris! Aku sudah tidak punya kesempatan lagi.. Argghhh! Aku.. sudah ti.."

_BUGGHH!_

Sebuah pukulan keras lepas dari pantauan Grimmjaw dan Ulquiorra, pukulan itu mampu membuat Kaien tersungkur ke lantai. Ya. pukulan itu berasal dari Ichigo. Ichigo sudah muak dengan keputus asaan yang Kaien umbar-umbarkan. Lalu ditariknya dengan sepenuh tenaga kerah kemeja Kaien, sehingga membuat Kaien setengah berdiri.

"Dengar! Aku muak dengan keputus asaanmu Kaien! Selama kita masih hidup, kita masih punya kesempatan! Kau harus semangat! Kejar! kalau kau memang mencintainya, KEJAR DIA!"Ichigo menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Kaien dengan kasar. Dia tak ingin melihat sohibnya putus asa. Kaien memejamkan matanya lalu menarik nafas panjang.

"Baik! besok aku akan ke Inggris!"

**

* * *

Spik dari Author kikuk **: Wedehh udah sampe chap-10 nih saya...ckckck.. ngomong-ngomong sceritanya ngebut banget gak? Aduhhh, Mohon maaf nih ya kalo ada salah kata atau salah ketik.. hehe.. :p

Sedikit info nih.. lagu yang di request Ichigo di klub radio itu judulnya_ I'll never stop-NSync_.. ini lagu jadul.. tapi termasuk lagu favorita saya juga!.. ~XD

Trus.. Gimana ceritanya? Seru? GeJe? Ancur? ahaha.. Jangan lupa buat kirimkan kritik, saran dan komentarmu ke PO BOX 'REVIEW'.. kalo udah ngirim, ya kirim lagi dong.. heheh.. *Ngarep full.. Saiya selalu menunggumu.. ;))

Ampe ketemu di next chap ya pembaca... ~ :)


	11. Chapter 11 : Double Date

**Disclaimer : **'Bleach' punyanya Tite Kubo.. *sembah-sembah

**Warning :** Ancur, sok Romance, tidak jelas, dan bla blab bla -_-"

**Spik dari Author kikuk **: Aye-aye sir! Saiya kembali lagi! masih di fanfic saiya yang kedua di chap ke-11... hah 11? cepet banget? ckckck... ^^"

Sebelum kita membaca kelanjutan cerita ini saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih untuk para Pe'REVIEW' dan pembaca sekalian. Terutama untuk ;

**InuhiTsu 2230612 : Hai Inu-san! Udah tau? Bagus-bagus! hehehe... :D... Iya aku akan tetap semangat untuk ngelanjutin ficnya Inu-san! ~XD *maaf baru bales nih reviewnya. hehee...**

**Stormy Troublemaker : Yuhu Stormy-san... Masih kurang panjang? OMG! kalo yang sekarang gimana? udah di panjangin tuh ;) ...buat ampe nikah? oke sip tenang aja... hahaha... huaa.. aku pencinta Kdrama.. klo Jdrama kurang... hehe.. ^^"... Tukeran no HP? boleh-boleh... nanti aku add kamu deh... di tunggu aja.. hehee... ~XD**

**Silent Reader : yahoo Silent-san! Iya dongs! tapi kayaknya telminya masih tetap melekat didirinya Ichi nih... (Author siap-siap di bacok zangetsu.) Silent-san... aku udah berusaha manjangin lagi nih... selamat menikmati ya... ;)**

**kyunICHA : Hallo Kyun-san! makasih udah mau mampir! hahaha.. Iya dong Ichi haru smangat buat dapetin hatinya ruki.. kayak aku semangat ngetik ini fic... hehehe... ~ :)**

**Nimarmine : Hoola Nima-san! kita ketemu lagi! hah? soal itu aku gak bisa jawab... ikutin aja ceritanya. Kalo di jawab sekarang ntar jadi gak seru... hehe..oke makasih nima-san... :D**

Sekali lagi saiya ucapkan terima kasih kepada para pembaca... *sembah sujut untuk para pembaca sekalian.. Fanfic saiya kali ini di persembahkan untuk pembaca yang ngefans sama drama-drama F4 terutama BBF... ;)

Oke silahkan di nikmati.. yukk mari...

* * *

Pk.12.00 di bandara Narita. Empat cowok beken memasuki lobby bandara dengan coolnya. Salah satu dari mereka, terlihat sedang menarik koper hitam besar. Rambut biru tuanya terlihat berantakan, Ya. Dia tak lain adalah Kaien. Wajahnya sudah lebih cerah dan tegar dari sebelumnya. Dia berjalan dengan mantap. Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat siluet seorang gadis di hadapan mereka. Mata violet gadis itu berkaca-kaca menahan tangis. Dikepalkan tinjunya dengan keras untuk mengendalikan emosi yang sedang bergejolak. Kaien melirik sohibnya yang sedang bersusah payah mengendalikan emosinya. Dia tertawa kecil, lalu menghampiri gadis itu ;

"Hey."Sapa Kaien lembut.

"Senpai..."Ditatapnya Kaien dengan lirih.

"Rukia, Aku minta maaf..."

"...Sen...Senpai...?"Rukia sedikit heran dengan perkataan Kaien. Ichigo melirik Kaien dengan datar, lalu dia mengalihkan wajahnya kearah lain.

-Flashback on-

"Baik! besok aku akan ke Inggris!"

"Bagus! Itu baru Kaien yang kukenal."Ujar Ichigo tersenyum lebar. Melihat tingkah Ichigo dan Kaien yang berangsur tenang, Grimmjaw menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Tapi, dia pasti nangis lagi!"

Mendadak Ulquiorra mulai berbicara yang mampu mendapatkan perhatian dari Ichigo. Ichigo melirik sinis dan heran kearah Ulquiorra yang masih berdiri disebelahnya. Berfirik dan menunduk, berusaha untuk mencerna maksud dari sohibnya. Akhirnya dia, menyadari maksud dari perkataan Ulquiorra barusan.

"Ya... dia pasti nangis lagi."Ujar Ichigo sambil duduk kembali di sofanya. Wajahnya terlihat lirih dan bimbang.

"Nangis? Siapa?"Tanya Kaien bingung.

Grimmjaw menyikut lengan Ulquiorra. Sedangkan Ulquiorra yang di sikut hanya mengangkat bahu. Ichigo menundukan dan mengacak-ngacak rambutnya Melihat kelakuan sohib-sohibnya, Kaien bertanya lagi ;

"Siapa? Siapa yang nangis?"

"Si Pendek! Dia pasti nangis! Dia menyukaimu Kaien."Ujar Ichigo yang mendadak suaranya menjadi tegang. Wajahnya dia tutupi dengan kedua tangannya. Mendengar jawaban dari Ichigo yang lirih, membuat Kaien tersentak dan terkejut.

"Ichigo. Kau benar-benar menyukai gadis itu?"

Ichigo menatap Kaien garang. Diraihnya kerah kemeja kaien untuk kedua kalinya. Kaien menatap Ichigo dengan heran.

"Dengar Kaien! Aku sangat menyukai Rukia! Sekarang, Apapun akan kulakukan demi dia tersenyum. Aku... AKu mohon padamu, tolong buat dia jangan menangis ketika kau berangkat! Ini permohonan pertamaku seumur hidupku!"Kali ini Ichigo benar-benar terlihat merendah di depan Kaien, walaupun raga sebenarnya tidak terima.

Kaien menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya lagi. Dia mendorong Ichigo pelan, lalu berkata ;

"Baik, aku mengerti Ichigo."

-Flashback off-

Kaien menatap Rukia lembut, lalu dia memeluk gadis itu. Melihat tingkah Kaien, Ichigo makin menguatkan kepalan tangannya. Hatinya sungguh panas. Tapi demi gadis yang dia puja tidak kembali menangis, Ichigo rela. Rukia menatap Kaien bingung. Rona merah perlahan mulai terlihat di kedua pipinya. Mata violetnya yang berkaca-kaca sudah tiada. Dilepaskannya perlahan pelukannya dari Rukia.

"Aku sungguh minta maaf... Aku harus pergi Rukia. Well,suatu saat nanti kita pasti bertemu lagi."Ujar Kaien dengan senyum lembut andalannya.

"Kaien-senpai!"

"Ya...Rukia..."

"Kaien-senpai, Kau adalah pangeranku... Kau pernah menjadi orang yang aku puja... Mungkin sekarang dan seterusnya kau adalah pangeran penyelamat didiriku."Tiba-tiba Rukia menyatakan perasaannya pada Kaien. Kaien melirik kearah Ichigo yang sudah mau meledak mendengar pernyataan Rukia. Untungnya, Ulquiorra dan Grimmjaw sudah siap mengapit Ichigo.

"Hehehe... Iya aku tau."Ujar Kaien dengan tawa khasnya.

"Bagaimana senpai tau? Aku kan belum pernah bilang..."

"Itu... Well, hanya feelingku saja... hehe..."Tawa kecil terlontar dari bibir kaien begitu melihat Ichigo yang sedang meledak-ledak di tahan Grimmjaw dan Ulquiorra.

"Kalau begitu Sayounara Rukia Kuchiki... Sampai kita berjumpa lagi nanti... Guys! sampai ketemu lagi..."Ujar Kaien seraya melambaikan tangan dan menarik koper hitam besar miliknya.

Emosi Ichigo perlahan menyusut ketika Kaien mulai berjalan meninggalkan mereka semua. Diliriknya Rukia yang masih mematung di belakang Kaien yang beranjak pergi. Ichigo mengelus-ngelus rambut gadis itu. Berusaha menenangakan dan menghimbur ;

"Pasti bertemu lagi kok."

"Iya aku tau itu... Tapi dengan begini aku jadi sanggup melupakannya..."Ujar Rukia seraya berjalan menuju keluar bandara.

Melihat Rukia yang berjalan meninggalkan Ichigo dan yang lainnya. Ichigo langsung berlari kesebelah Rukia dan meraih tangannya. Rukia tersentak ketika tangannya di raih Ichigo. Namun dia tidak bisa melepaskan genggaman tangan Ichigo yang begitu erat.

"Lepaskan Dandelion-baka!"Rona merah mulai bermunculan di kedua pipinya.

"Tidak mau! Kalo kau sudah sanggup melupakannya berarti hatimu sudah beralih kediriku. hehehe...(Author : Sumpah masih PD aja nih! ckck.. -_-")"Mendengar perkataan Ichigo yang hampir semuanya tepat, membuat Rukia malu dan menginjak kaki Ichigo seperti biasa.

"AAAAAAWWWWW! PENDEK! BISA GAK BERHENTI MENGINJAK KAKIKU! AAWWW!"

"Ichigo..."Tiba-tiba Rukia memanggil Ichigo.

"APA? Mau minta maaf? Ayo cepat!"Ujar Ichigo masih meringis kesakitan. Melihat Ichigo yang kesakitan Rukia tersenyum. Sungguh senyum yang manis yang sanggup membuat Ichigo nervous berat.

"Gak usah nyengir! Gak lucu!"

"Huahahaha... Lihat mukanya merah! hahaha... Ulquiorra! Lihat mukanya merah... hahahah."Tawa Grimmjaw meledak ketika melihat wajah Ichigo memerah. Ulquiorra hanya terseyum kecil. Mendengar tawa Grimmjaw, Ichigo melirik sinis dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Berisik!"Ujar Ichigo sok ganas, diliriknya Rukia yang masih berada dihadapannya.

"Rukia, ini pernyataan cintaku yang ke-32... Jadianlah denganku!"

Melihat Ichigo yang menyatakan cintanya di depan orang banyak, tentu membuat Rukia sebagai seorang gadis malu. Grimmjaw dan Ulquiorra tertawa kecil di belakang ketua mereka yang sedang menyatakan cintanya yang ke-32. Mereka juga sesekali melihat kearah Rukia untuk mengetahui jawaban gadis itu kali ini. Rukia memejamkan mata dan menarik nafas panjang, lalu berkata ;

"Mungkin akan kupertimbangkan kali ini..."

Mendengar jawaban Rukia, Grimmjaw dan Ulquiorra melongo. Tentu saja mereka melongo. Ini adalah jawaban yang baru dari seorang Rukia Kuchiki yang selalu menolak pernyataan cinta ketuanya. Ichigo sendiri juga terlihat bengong, namun setelah itu dia langsung memeluk Rukia girang dan berkata ;

"Kalo gitu mulai hari ini kita jadian. hehe..."

"Lepaskan! Aku bilang akan kupertimbangkan bukan kuterima! Lepaskan dandelion! Ini dilihat orang banyak!"Ujar Rukia berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Ichigo. Karna Ichigo tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya, Mendadak wajah Rukia memerah kemabali.

"LEPASKAN BODOH!"

WWWWW

"Rukia-chan... Rukia-chan... RUKIA-CHAN!"

"AAaaaa.. maafkan saya bos! saya janji gak akan bengong lagi!" Ujar Rukia langsung sweatdrop ketika seseorang membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Ini aku... bukan bos! Tolong antarkan pesanan ini ke meja nomor 32 disana ya Rukia-chan! aku sedang sibuk menjaga kasir nih!"Ujar Inoue seraya menyerahkan nampan isi sepotong tiramisu dan secangkir kopi panas.

Rukia menerima nampan itu dan berjalan menuju meja nomer 32. Lalu dia menyapa pelanggan dan meletakan pesanannya di meja. Mata violetnya melirik kearah nomor meja yang tertulis 32. Mengingatkannya pada Ichigo yang sudah 32x menembaknya. Lagi-lagi memikirkan Ichigo membuat gadis itu melamun. Beberapa detik dia terdiam dan melamun di sebelah meja itu, sehingga sang pelanggan sendiri yang membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Maaf, apa ada yang salah?"

"Aahhh maaf tuan, saya akhir-akhir ini memang jadi suka melamun... mohon maaf atas kelalaian saya."Setelah mengatakan demikian Rukia berjalan meninggalkan meja itu.

Dari Kejauhan Inoue memperhatikan kelakuan Rukia yang aneh. Jujur gadis itu sangat berperilaku aneh akhir-akhir ini. Dia suka melamun dan tersenyum-seyum sendiri. Terkadang wajahnya memerah ketika sedang tersenyum. Inoue yang curiga segera mendekati sohibnya yang sedang senggang di counter kue.

"Huaa... Ada apa nih?"

"Inoue? kau membuatku kaget!"Ujar Rukia tersentak.

"Kau pasti sedang melamunin Kaien ya? Ayo ngaku!"Ujar Inoue mengelus-elus kepala Rukia Jahil.

Mendengar perkataan Inoue, Rukia jadi menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aah... Rukia-chan? Apa aku salah bicara?"

"Tidak Inoue, hanya saja... Aku sudah menyerah mengejar Kaien-senpai..."

"APA? KE-KENAPA?"Dengan hebohnya Inoue berteriak-teriak sehingga mengundang tatapan mata para pelanggan yang sedang menikmati makanan dan minuman di cafe itu. Inoue dengan cengiran polosnya dia meminta maaf pada pelanggan, lalu balik lagi bertanya pada Rukia ;

"Kenapa Rukia-chan?"

"Kaien-senpai sudah memiliki kekasih, Inoue. Dan aku tidak ingin menjadi orang ketiga di hubungan mereka kemudian harinya."Ujar Rukia lagi.

"Sabar ya Rukia-chan..."Ujar Inoue memeluk leher Rukia dan mengelus-elus kepala Rukia. Melihat tingkah sohibnya Rukia tertawa lebar.

"Ahaha.. kau ini! aku sudah baik-baik saja... hehe.."

"Benar kah?"

"Iya... Eh, aku kesana dulu ya... udah ada pelanggan baru tuh."Ujar Rukia seraya meninggalkan Inoue.

"Rukia-chan, kau adalah gadis yang tegar... beda denganku..."Mendadak wajah Inoue menjadi lirih. Disela-sela waktu kerjanya, ponsel Inoue berdering menandakan ada pesan masuk. Di bacanya pesan masuk itu dengan cepat, begini isinya ;

**Hime-chan, Aku sudah lelah bertengkar denganmu... Jadi, kita putus saja ya...**

**-Uryuu Ishida-**

"Ishida-kun?"Mendadak air mata Inoue menetes keluar dari mata silvernya yang indah. Lalu dia berlari kebelakang ruang staff dan menangis.

Rukia yang melihat Inoue berlari, langsung menghampirinya. Dilihatnya Inoue menangis seraya menggengam ponselnya dengan erat. Mata silvernya kini menjadi sayu karna sudah banyak air mata yang ia keluarkan. Dia terus menutupi wajahnya dan menangis. Rukia memeluk Inoue dan mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Inoue, ada apa? cup cup... ada apa Inoue?"

"Rukia-chan... huhuhu... Rukia-chan.. Ishida-kun! Ishida-kun, dia memutuskan hubungannya denganku."Inoue meraung-raung tak karuan di pelukan Rukia.

"Inoue..."

Tiba-tiba seseorang berpakaian rapi seraya memabawa kipas bambu memasuki ruangan staff. Dia memperhatikan Rukia yang masih memeluk dan menenangkan Inoue. Orang itu mendekati mereka dan menanyakan keadaan Inoue.

"Ada apa ini Kuchiki?"

"Urahara-san? ah, maksudku Bos!"Ujar Rukia terkejut.

"Sudah...Sudah... 'Urahara-san' juga boleh.. Oiya, itu Orihime kenapa Kuchiki?"Tanya Bos mereka yang bernama Urahara Kisuke itu. Dia menanyakan kondisi Inoue dengan mengipas-ngipaskan kipas bambunya yang dia genggam sejak tadi.

"Begini Urahara-san... boleh aku dan Inoue izin pulang cepat hari ini?"

"Well, karna sekarang sudah jam 17.00 sebentar lagi toko tutup, baiklah akan kuizinkan kalian pulang. Tolong tenangkan Orihime ya Kuchiki! sepertinya dia tertekan..."Ujar Urahara seraya meninggalkan Ruang staff juga meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Inoue, ayo kita pulang..."

WWWWW

Rukia menatap lurus kearah luar jendela di kamarnya. Sesekali dia melirik kearah jam dinding di kamarnya, Pk.19.30. Wajahnya pucat dan tetap memandang keluar jendela kamarnya. Dia benar-benar cemas dengan keadaan Inoue. Namun, sohibnya itu sedang ingin waktu sendiri. Diliriknya ponsel yang tepat berada di sampingnya, berharap Inoue mau berbagi suka duka dengannya. Sebuah pesan memasuki ponselnya. Dengan penuh harapan dia membuka pesan itu. Beginilah isinya ;

**Hey pendek! Ayo cepat keluar rumahmu sekarang!**

**-Ichigo Kurosaki-**

Rukia menatap ganas pesan itu, lalu mengacuhkannya. Baru beberapa detik dia mengacuhkan pesan itu. Pesan berikutnya masuk kembali keponselnya. Lagi-lagi pesan itu dari Ichigo.

**Jangan mengabaikan aku! cepat keluar! aku mengawasimu! :O**

**-Ichigo Kurosaki-**

"Mengawasi?"Ujar Rukia panik. Langsung saja Rukia membuka jendela kamarnya lebar-lebar. Di carinya sesosok berambut orange cerah di sekitar pekarangan rumahnya. Dia tidak menemukan sesosok itu. Mendadak ponselnya berbunyi kembali.

**Lihat kekananmu bodoh! :D**

**-Ichigo Kurosaki-**

Kali ini dia menemukan sosok berambut orange itu beberapa meter dari rumahnya. Dia berdiri di sebelah mobil ferari merah yang mencolok. Dia melihat Rukia menggunakan tropong nikon kecil, sebuah seringai terpapar di wajah tampannya. Rukia menyipitkan matanya dan berkata ;

"Mau apa sih si dandelion-baka itu?"

WWWWW

"Mau apa kau kemari?"Ujar Rukia galak.

"Mengunjungi kekasihku yang manis..."

"AKU BUKAN KEKASIHMU!"Ujar Rukia tambah galak.

Ichigo hanya menyeringai melihat Rukia yang bersikap galak padanya. Lalu dia mengeluarkan setangkai bunga mawar ungu dari dashboard mobilnya. Mata violet Rukia menyipit melihat setangkai bunga mawar itu. Ichigo mencium mawar itu dan menyerahkannya pada Rukia.

"Ini untukmu! Aku melihatnya di toko bunga tadi, warnanya cocok sekali dengan matamu."

"Gombalan tingkat tinggimu, tidak akan mempan!"

Walaupun akhirnya Rukia menerima juga bunga itu. Ichigo melirik kearah Rukia yang sedang mengagumi kecantikan bunga pemberiannya. Lalu berkata ;

"Kau tadi kenapa? kok bengong?"

"HAH! sudah berapa lama kau mengawasiku?"Tanya Rukia seraya menyipitkan kedua matanya.

"Well, baru aja..."Jawab Ichigo alasan. Mendadak dia jadi speechless dan salting di depan Rukia.

"Dasar maniak tidak pintar bohong! Hahahaa.."Tawa Rukia meledak melihat tingkah Ichigo yang sedikit salting.

"Jangan banyak tawa pendek! Besok sabtu, kita kencan yuk!"

"Hah? aku menolak!"Tegas Rukia.

"Kenapa?"Tanya Ichigo kecewa.

"Sahabatku sedang patah hati. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja!"Ujar Rukia. Mata violetnya memandang langit malam, dia teringat akan wajah menangis Inoue tadi sore.

"HAH? PATAH HATI?"

"IYA!"

Mendadak wajah Ichigo jadi terdiam, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu cara. Lalu dia meraih ponsel Blackberry kesayangannya dari saku cardigan coklatnya. Di ketiknya beberapa nomor lalu menunggu seseorang itu menjawab. Setelah seseorang di seberangnya menjawab baru dia mulai berbicara.

"Halo... besok kau ada acara?"

_"Dengan siapa dia bicara?"_Batin Rukia

"Bagus! Besok kita kencan ganda!"

_"APA?"_Seburat rona merah kembali bermunculan di wajah Rukia.

WWWWW

Orihime Inoue, dia keluar dari apartemen rumahnya dengan terusan dress putih manis dengan stocking hitam menutupi kakinya. Dihiasnya rambut coklat keorange-orangenya dengan jepit rambut bunga biru muda kesayangannya. Walaupun dia sudah memakai sedikit make up tapi sebuah kantung mata tetap terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Dikenakannya jaket kuning mencolok sebelum dia benar-benar meninggalkan apartemennya. Di depan apartemennya sudah menunggu gadis bermata violet dengan menggunakan terusan dress biru muda yang di padu dengan jaket jins.

"Hay Inoue!"Sapa Gadis bermata violet itu.

"Hai, Rukia-chan."Jawab gadis itu lirih.

"Ayolah jangan sedih gitu! kitakan mau jalan-jalan!"Rukia berusaha menghimbur Inoue yang masih berwajah sedih itu.

"Lebih tepatnya aku obat nyamuk kau dengan Pacarmu Ichigo kan?"Ujar Inoue masih murung.

"BODOH! dia bukan pacarku! sudahlah... ayo kita pergi!"Ujar Rukia menarik tangan sohibnya yang lesu dan murung.

Baru beberapa langkah mereka meninggalkan apartemen Inoue, tiba-tiba mobil ferari merah yang sangat familier di mata Rukia berhenti di sebelah mereka. Di dalamnya sudah ada dua cowok beken dengan style mereka sendiri. Pertama, Ichigo. Dia menggunakan Kaus_ v-neck _putih polos dipadu dengan jaket kulit hitam, tak ketinggalan celana jins abu-abu yang sedikit ketat dan syal abu-abu melingkar di lehernya. Kedua, seorang pria misterius. Dia menggunakan sweater putih bermotif garis-garis abu-abu dipadu dengan jaket hijau tua, tak ketinggalan celana jins hitam dan _sunglasses_ menutupi matanya. Rukia mengamat-ngamati pria yang duduk di sebelah Ichigo dengan seksama.

"AH! Ulquiorra-senpai?"Jerit Rukia.

"Ya? Kuchiki?"Dengan menurunkan sedikit kacamatanya sampai hidung ketika dia menengok kearah Rukia. (Author : Aihh, ngebayangin Ulquiorra kayak gini bikin saiya meleleh...)

"Ah tidak apa-apa Ulquiorra-senpai! hehe.."Dengan perlahan Rukia berjalan mendekati Ichigo dan berbisik padanya.

"Kau gila? Kau mau memasangkan sahabatku ini dengan si PLAYBOY itu?"Bisik Rukia pelan.

"Iya... memangnya kenapa?"

"ARRGGHH! Sahabatku bukannya sembuh dari patah hati, malah tambah patah hati kalo bersamanya tauu!"Bisik Rukia lagi dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi.

"Tenang saja.. Ulquiorra itu ahlinya... sudah-sudah..."

Ketika Rukia dan Ichigo sedang sibuk berdiskusi, Ulquiorra melirik kearah Inoue yang murung di belakang Rukia. Dia menatap gadis itu dengan seksama. Lalu dia turun dari mobil dan menyapa gadis itu. Inoue terkejut begitu dia melihat didepannya sudah ada lelaki yang wajahnya mulus bak porselen. Mata emeraldnya menatap Inoue dengan tajam, sehingga gadis itu menjadi sedikit terpana.

"Aku Ulquiorra shiffer.. Sedangkan kau? Siapa namamu onna?"

"Aku Orihime Inoue."

"Senang berkenalan denganmu onna..."

Ichigo menyeringai begitu melihat Ulquiorra langsung mengambil langkah ketika bertemu Inoue. Rukia menyipitkan matanya melihat sohibnya sedang berkenalan dengan si Playboy berwajah dingin, Ulquiorra. Ichigo mengenggam tangan kanan Rukia lalu berkata ;

"Kau siap dengan Kencan ganda kita hari ini?"

"TIDAK!"Jawab Rukia ketus, dia menarik kembali tangannya yang tadi di genggam Ichigo. Ichigo hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan Rukia.

WWWWW

Kencan mereka berhenti di game center di pusat kota. Rukia berjalan menunju kearah permaianan game catch yang menarik perhatiannya. Tentu saja menarik perhatiannya, di dalam game catch itu terdapat boneka kelinci chappy yang sedang populer. Dengan mata yang super mupeng, Rukia terus menunggui game catch itu. Ichigo yang menyadarinya langsung segera menghampirinya.

"Kenapa? kau ingin ya?"

"Bagaimana gak ingin? Chappykan populer!"Ujar Rukia masih terus menatap boneka Chappy yang berada dalam game catch itu.

"Oke aku akan berusaha mengambilkannya!"Ujar Ichigo seraya memasukan koin kedalam game itu.

Sudah 10 menit bermain, tapi Ichigo belum berhasil mendapatkan satupun boneka. Rukia yang sudah mulai bosan, jadi ogah menunggu. Namun Ichigo belum menyerah. Di masukannya koin terakhir yang dia punya kedalam game itu. Dengan serius dan konsentrasi tinggi dia berusaha mendapatkan boneka Chappy yang diinginkan Rukia. Tapi sepertinya nasib berkata lain. Ichigo berhasil mendapatkan boneka. Tapi boneka itu ;

"AH! Ini bukan Chappy Ichigo! Ini Kon! Singa mesum dalam tokoh kartun itu! Aku mau Chappy! Mau Chappy! Chappy!"Ujar Rukia kesal dengan sedikit manja.

"Argghh kalo gitu buang aja tuh boneka! aku sudah malas main kayak gituan! bikin keki."Ujar Ichigo seraya merebut boneka singa yang ia berhasil dapatkan dari tangan Rukia. lalu dia membuangnya ke tong sampah. Melihat tingkah Ichigo, Rukia langsung menghampiri tong sampah itu dan memungut kembali boneka singa yang disebut Kon.

"Tapi sayang, kan kau sudah mengambilnya dengan susah payah!"

"Hemmph, Ternyata Kau mau menghargainya juga."Ichigo menyeringai puas ketika Rukia memungut boneka itu.

"Mau gimana lagi?"Ujar Rukia sok jutek, padahal jauh dalam hatinya dia sedang tersipu.

Inoue dan Ulquiorra sedang asik bermain lempar bola basket. Mereka berdua baru beberapa menit yang lalu berkenalan, tapi sudah terlihat akrab dan bahkan orang-orang yang lewat mengira mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Ichigo menyikut lengan Rukia ketika dia melihat Ulquiorra berhasil membuat Inoue kembali tersenyum.

"Ternyata si Playboy itu hebat juga ya..."Ujar Rukia juga mulai tersenyum.

**

* * *

Spik dari Author kikuk **: Wedehh udah sampe chap-11 nih saya...ckckck.. ngomong-ngomong ceritanya ngebut banget gak sih? Aduhhh, Mohon maaf nih ya kalo ada salah kata atau salah ketik.. hehe.. Trus-trus ceritanya masih kurang panjang gak? klo masih kurang jangan lupa ingetin saiya lewat review yak... hehe... :p

Trus.. Gimana ceritanya? Seru? GeJe? Ancur? ahaha.. Jangan lupa buat kirimkan kritik, saran dan komentarmu ke PO BOX 'REVIEW'.. kalo udah ngirim, ya kirim lagi dong.. heheh.. *Ngarep full.. Saiya selalu menunggumu.. ;))

Ampe ketemu di next chap ya pembaca... ~ :)


	12. Chapter 12 : Byakuya Kuchiki

**Disclaimer : **'Bleach' punyanya Tite Kubo.. *sembah-sembah

**Warning :** Ancur, sok Romance, tidak jelas, dan bla blab bla -_-"

**Spik dari Author kikuk **: Aye-aye sir! Saiya kembali lagi! masih di fanfic saiya yang kedua di chap ke-12... hah 12? cepet banget? ckckck... maaf ya kalo ficnya balik lagi jadi pendek... hahaha...^^"

Sebelum kita membaca kelanjutan cerita ini saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih untuk para Pe'REVIEW' dan pembaca sekalian. Terutama untuk ;

**Wi3nter : Yahoo.. slam kenal juga wi-san! makasih atas reviewnya... soal masalah tanda petik dan spasi itu aku... huaaa aku minta maaf! aku lupa beberapa di betulin... buat nextnya bkal di betulin deh.. OKe SMANGAT! ;p**

**Nimarmine : Iya tuh Rukia! dah ngaku aja knapa kamu! hahah.. hah? iya aku juga suka sama semangat Ichigo... makasih untuk smangatnya! YEAH! :D**

**Stormy Troublemaker : Huaaaa Sae-san! ficnya balik jadi pendek lagi! maap yey.. abis gimana... *mau ngeles tapi batal. ~ :3**

**Silent Reader : Ahahaha... Rasakan Ichigo! kamu dibilang mesum! (Author dibacok Zangetsu!).. Iya Ulquiorra My prince jadi playboy disini.. hehehe.. ~XD**

Sekali lagi saiya ucapkan terima kasih kepada para pembaca... *sembah sujut untuk para pembaca sekalian.. Fanfic saiya kali ini di persembahkan untuk pembaca yang ngefans sama drama-drama F4 terutama BBF... ;)

Oke silahkan di nikmati.. yukk mari...

* * *

Kencan mereka dilanjutkan ke taman kota karakura. Mereka menyewa sepedah untuk berkeliling-keliling taman. Sepanjang jalan mereka adu balap sepedah, Ichigo-Rukia dan Ulquiorra-Inoue. Karna sekarang musim gugur, daun-daun ditaman itu sudah mulai menguning dan berguguran. Sungguh situasi yang romantis untuk berkencan. Rukia merentangkan tangannya untuk meraih daun-daun yang berguguran. Diliriknya Inoue yang juga sedang meraih daun yang berguguran. Dia benar-benar sudah ceria kembali. Ini semua berkat ide kencan ganda Ichigo dan juga Ulquiorra yang menjadi pasangan Inoue.

"Hey, Kita biarkan mereka berduaan yuk!" Tiba-tiba Ichigo mengendarai sepedahnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Rukia reflek langsung memeluk pinggang Ichigo.

"Huaa!" Teriak Rukia ketika di bawa kabur Ichigo.

Inoue yang melihat Rukia dibawa kabur ichigo juga ikut-ikutan teriak memanggil nama gadis itu.

"RUKIA-CHAN!"

"Sepertinya mereka berniat berduaan onna..."Ujar Ulquiorra datar.

"APA? Nanti kalo Rukia-chan di'apa-apa'in apa Kurosaki-kun bagaimana?" Dengan wajah yang panik Inoue menggengam jaket hijau tua Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah gadis yang sedang duduk di kursi belakang sepedahnya.

"Tenang saja, Kuchiki akan baik-baik saja."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu onna. Kau mau jalan-jalan lagi?"Tanya Ulquiorra.

Inoue menatap cowok porselen itu dengan gugup, lalu dia menganggukan kepalanya. Dia benar-benar selalu nervous menghadapi cowok bermata emerald ini. Namun disisi lain, hatinya masih terasa perih akan kejadian kemarin yang menimpa dirinya yang diputus dari kekasihnya Uryuu Ishida. Ditempat lain, Ichigo-Rukia masih berjalan-jalan dengan kecepatan penuh dan benar-benar menjauh dari keramaian.

"Ichigo, ini terlalu jauh dari mereka! sudah berhenti!"

Mendengar perintah dari Rukia, Ichigo menghentikan sepedah pinjamannya itu. Lalu dia menatap kearah Rukia yang ada dibelakangnya. Rukia juga menatapnya, mata violetnya yang cantik benar-benar membuat Ichigo terpesona setiap menatapnya. Ichigo menunduk, mencoba untuk tidak terlalu nervous begitu menatap mata Rukia.

"Ichigo? Kau baik-baik saja?"Tanya Rukia sedikit cemas. Ichigo lama terdiam dan memandang Rukia, lalu dia berkata ;

"Aku menyayangimu."

"Gombal!" Jiwa dan Raga sungguh berbeda. Dibibir Rukia berkata bahwa Ichigo menggombal, tapi dihatinya dia sungguh senang dengan perkataan cowok itu.

"Aku serius Rukia!" Ujar cowok itu. Mata Hazelnya menatap mata violet Rukia dengan tajam. Dia juga mengenggam tangan Rukia. Melihat tingkah Ichigo, Rukia terdiam. Jantung juga mulai bedegup kencang.

"Buktikan! Buktikan padaku kalau kau memang serius padaku!"

"Baik akan kubuktikan! kau mau aku melakukan apa Rukia?"

"umm.. apa ya..." Mendadak Rukia jadi kehilangan akal. Lalu dia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal sama sekali. Ichigo menunggu jawaban Rukia dengan tidak sabaran.

"Apa? lama sekali!" Ujar Ichigo kesal.

"Berisik! aku sedang memikirkan caranya tau!" Rona merah mulai kembali meraja lela di kedua pipi Rukia. Jujur saja, dia memang nervous saat ini.

"Kau ini kebanyakan alasan tau!" Mendadak Ichigo mulai emosi.

"Uh... aku cuman ingin tau kalau kau tidak main-main denganku!" Rukia yang melihat Ichigo emosi, jadi ikut-ikutan emosi.

"Halah! kau ini! selalu saja begitu pendek!"

"Apa kau bilang dandelion-baka?"

Suasana romantis yang sendari tadi menemani mereka, sudah berubah menjadi medan perang mulut. Mereka saling mengejek satu sama lain. Sampai akhirnya Ichigo sendiri lelah dengan pertengkaran mulut itu. Lalu dia berbalik untuk berjalan pergi meninggalkan Rukia dan sepedah pinjaman itu.

"Sudah cukup! kau memang tidak pernah menghargai perasaanku ini!"

"Ichi.." Rukia terdiam mendengar perkataan Ichigo barusan. Sungguh dia tidak ingin cowok itu membencinya. Diraihnya jaket kulit cowok itu untuk menghentikan langkahnya.

"Bukan begitu Ichigo!"

Namun Ichigo tetap diam dan tetap berjalan.

"Aku menghargai perasaanmu, tapi... aku... kumohon Ichigo berhenti!" Mendadak Rukia jadi panik melihat Ichigo yang tidak mau mendengarkan perkataanya. Dia diam dan terus mengabaikannya. Gadis itu berfikir kalau cowok itu marah padanya.

"Please kumohon Ichigo berhenti! Aku minta maaf.."Ujar Rukia masih meremas jaket kulit hitam Ichigo, berharap dia menghentikan langkahnya.

Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik menatap gadis yang masih meremas jaket kulit hitamnya. Dia menunduk untuk menyetarakan tingginya dengan gadis itu. Mata hazelnya menatap tajam mata violet Rukia. Rukia juga menatap ichigo. Dia benar-benar takut cowok itu marah padanya, setelah perdamaian yang telah mereka lakukan.

"Rukia..."

Ichigo membisikan nama gadis itu dengan lembut. Namun matanya tetap menatap tajam mata violet Rukia. Perlahan tapi pasti ditutup mata hazelnya itu. Didekatkan wajahnya dengan cepat ke wajah Rukia dengan yang masih mematung. Lalu, dikecupnya bibir mungil Rukia. Melihat tingkah Ichigo, wajah Rukia berubah menjadi merah padam.

"Itu.. ITU CIUMAN PERTAMAKU DANDELION-BAKA!"

WWWWW

Disebuah kedai es krim, Ulquiorra dan Inoue sedang asik beristirahat. Inoue memesan satu es krim vanila degan porsi 2 orang dengan toping yang aneh-aneh. Topingnya parutan coklat, kacang almond, potongan pisang, kripik singkong?, kentang goreng?, saus tomat, bubuk kopi, dan lain-lainnya (Author : Bayangin aja toping yang aneh-aneh buat es krim.. ^^"). Melihat selera makanan Inoue yang aneh, Ulquiorra menganga. Baru pertama kali dia melihat seorang gadis mempunyai selera makanan yang aneh. Dia sendiri hanya memesan secangkir kopi panas. Selagi menikmati es krim spesial anehnya dia ngebatin ;

_"Rukia-chan kemana ya?"_

Mendadak Inoue jadi ngelamun dan nganggurin es krim yang ada di hadapannya. Melihat Inoue melamun, Ulquiorra mengagetkannya.

"Hey onna... kau tak apa-apa?"

"Ah... Ulqui-kun! aku... aku baik-baik ..." Mendadak Inoue tersenyum polos.

"Kau yakin onna?"

"Sangat yakin!"Ujar Inoue seraya melahap satu sendok penuh es krimnya. Tanpa dia sadari, dibagian atas bibirnya tertinggal noda es krim.

"Aku rasa tidak, lihat ada noda es krim yang menganggu kecantikanmu.." Dengan singgap Ulquiorra mengelap bibir Inoue dengan tisu. Melihat perlakuan Ulquiorra yang _gantle_, membuatnya salting dan wajahnya memerah padam.

"Te..terima kasih Ulqui-kun..."Ujar Inoue gugup.

Ulquiorra hanya tersenyum simpul melihat kegugupan Inoue. Sedankan Inoue sendiri masih kelabakan dan salting karna perlakuan Ulquiorra tadi. Dia menatap es krimnya yang sudah mulai meleleh dan memakannya perlahan. Kali ini dia menjadi jaim dan memutuskan untuk berhenti makan. Diliriknya Ulquiorra yang sedang menikmati kopinya dengan tenang. Sungguh pemandangan yang bisa membuat hati semua gadis cenat-cenut (Author : Lagu kalee cenat-cenut..). Setelah minum kopinya, Ulquiorra pergi ke toilet. Kini pemandangan Inoue beralih pada seorang cowok berkacamata datang memasuki kedai. Dia datang bersama seorang gadis cantik dan glamour. Mata silver Inoue terbelalak melihat ternyata cowok itu adalah mantan kekasihnya Uryuu Ishida.

"Ishida-kun."

Inoue masih terpaku melihat kedatangan Ishida. Ternyata cowok itu juga menyadari kehadiran Inoue yang memperhatikannya. Dia mendekati Inoue dengan membawa gadis yang ternyata pacar barunya.

"Tak kusangka kita bertemu disini Inoue-san... Kenalkan ini kekasihku Nemu Kurotsuchi."Ujar Ishida menyombongkan kekasihnya.

"Hai Ishida-kun..."Ujarnya lirih.

"Kau sendirian saja Inoue? Oiya, cewek aneh kaya kamu, mana mungkin bisa punya kekasih."Ujar cowok mengejek itu.

Inoue termenung dan menundukan kepalanya. Hatinya sungguh perih dan sakit. Melihat sikap Inoue yang seperti itu semakin membuat Ishida ingin mempermainkannya. Namun sebelum itu terjadi ;

"Maaf Hime, aku telah membuatmu menunggu."

Melihat seorang cowok tampan dengan mata emeraldnya, kekasih Ishida menjadi terpikat. Dia melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan Ishida. Matanya menatap kearah Ulquiorra tanpa berkedip sedikitpun.

"Ulqui-kun kau?"

"Apa Hime? Ayo kita pulang..."Ujar Ulquiorra mengenggam tangan Inoue di depan Ishida dan kekasihnya. Mata Ishida terbelalak melihat Inoue bergandengan tangan dengan cowok seperti Ulquiorra.

"Maaf kau menghalangi jalanku dengan Himeku!"Ujar Ulquiorra dingin. Mata emeraldnya menatap tajam kearah Ishida yang berada didepannya. Mendengar perkataan Ulquiorra Inoue tersipu malu dan wajahnya memerah padam.

"Ah, Kau? Kau kekasih Inoue?"Mendadak Ishida memberanikan diri bertanya pada cowok dingin itu.

"Iya, Aku kekasihnya... Dia adalah gadis yang sudah lama aku puja, namun jadian denganmu." Dengan dingin dia menjawab pertanyaan Ishida.

"Ya, sekarang sudah tidak. Jadi kau boleh pacari dia. Lagi pula dia bukan gadis istimewa... Dia hanya gadis miskin dengan kepribadian aneh dan sok polos!"Ujar Ishida mulai biacara kasar mengenai Inoue.

Mendengar perkataan Ishida, Inoue berusaha menahan air matanya yang nyaris tumpah. Melihat gadis di belakangnya mulai terlihat rapuh lagi, Ulquiorra menarik kerah baju Ishida dan menatapnya dingin.

"Jangan berani-beraninya kau menjelek-jelekan Himeku!" Mata Emeraldnya menyipit, dan menatap super dingin kearah Ishida.

Ishida terlihat pucat dan ketakutan. Dilihatnya Nemu yang masih terpana dengan Ulquiorra. Lalu dia menarik tangan Nemu sang kekasih untuk meninggalkan Kedai. Tapi, Nemu menepisnya. Dia lebih memilih untuk menatap sang cowok cool dan dingin yang sendari tadi masih menggengam tangan Inoue yang mulai rapuh. Namun akhirnya Ishida berhasil menarik Nemu keluar dari kedai es krim itu.

"Kau... Kau tidak apa-apa onna?"Ujar Ulquiorra yang sekarang menatap Inoue yang sudah mulai menangis.

"Ya, aku tak apa-apa... hanya saja tadi itu sedikit pilu." Inoue menutupi matanya yang sudah mulai basah dengan air mata dengan kedua tangannya.

"Akan kuantar kau pulang."

Diraihnya ponsel Blackberry yang mirip dengan milik Ichigo, dia menekan beberapa angka lalu ;

"Jemput aku di taman kota karakura."

WWWWW

"Ichigo, Apa Inoue baik-baik saja?"Tanya Rukia di perjalanan menuju kerumahnya.

"Tentu saja dia baik-baik saja. Dia kan bersama Ulquiorra."

Rukia masih mencemaskan sohibnya itu. Dia hanya mendapat pesan dari sohibnya, kalau dia diantar pulang dengan Ulquiorra. Namun perasaan bersalah tetap memenuhi pikiran Rukia. Karna dia mengajak pergi jalan, gadis itu jadi bertemu dengan mantan kekasihnya. Ichigo melirik kearah Rukia yang duduk di sebelahnya. Pandangannya jadi tidak terlalu fokus antara menyetir dan menghawatirkan gadis yang duduk dibelahnya sedang termenung.

"Hey sudahlah dia pasti baik-baik saja!"Ujar Ichigo tersenyum.

"Jangan tersenyum padaku maling!"Ujar Rukia ketus. Namun rona merah sudah mulai kembali muncul di wajahnya.

"Kau masih marah karna ciuman itu?"Tanya Ichigo polos.

"DIAM! ITU CIUMAN PERTAMAKU! DASAR MALING!" Teriak Rukia malu. Dia menutupi wajahnya yang merah dengan kedua tangannya.

"Baguslah... berarti akulah orang beruntung yang sudah merebutnya."

"KAU HANYA SEORANG MALING!"

"Hehehe.. jangan marah lagi ah! kan kau sudah memukulku tadi pendek."Ujar Ichigo tersenyum lebar.

"Ugghh!"

Tak beberapa lama, tiba-tiba rumah kediaman Kuchiki sudah terlihat. Ichigo menghentikan mobil ferarinya tepat didepan rumah itu. Dengan singgap Rukia turun dari mobil Ichigo dan berjalan menuju kedalam rumah. Namun Ichigo menghentikan langkah gadis itu dengan menarik tangannya.

"Tunggu Rukia!"

"Apa lagi mali..."

Sebelum Rukia meneruskan perkataanya Ichigo dengan cepat mengecup kening Rukia. Lalu berkata ;

"Sampai ketemu lagi. dagh!"Ujar Ichigo dengan seringainya. Dia kembali menyetir mobil ferari merahnya meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Dasar dandelion-baka! mesum!" Ujar Rukia sendiri. Wajahnya memerah padam dan jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Tanpa Rukia sadari, ternyata sendari tadi kakaknya Byakuya sudah mengawasinya dari jendela rumahnya. Dia menatap sinis kearah Rukia dan Ichigo tadi. Lalu saat Rukia memasuki rumah. Byakuya menyambutnya dengan wajah masam dengan tangan dilipat.

"Dari mana?"

"Ahh kakak... aku dari jalan-jalan."Ujar Rukia menyapa kakaknya dengan senyuman andalannya.

"Dengan siapa?"

"Dengan Inouelah kak."Jawab Rukia lagi.

"Kau sudah berani berbohong denganku ya Rukia?"Tanya Byakuya mulai protektif.

"Aku tidak membohongimu kak!"

"Lalu siapa tadi? kenapa dia mencium keningmu?"

"I..Itu.. dia bukan siapa-siapa ku!"Jawab Rukia.

"Rukia! kakak sudah memperingatimu untuk tidak jadian dengan lelaki tanpa restu kakak!" Bentak Byakuya mulai emosi.

"Kakak, dia bukan pacarku..."

"Tak usah berbohong lagi dan melindunginya Rukia!" Bentak Byakuya lagi.

"Tapi aku..."

"SUDAH CUKUP! MULAI BESOK KAU DI HUKUM TIDAK BOLEH KELUAR RUMAH SELAIN PERGI KERJA DAN SEKOLAH!"

"KAKAK JAHAT!"Jerit Rukia berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Ck! Akan kubuat kau jauh dari cowok berambut orange itu Rukia!" Ujar Byakuya seraya berbalik menuju kamarnya juga.

**

* * *

Spik dari Author kikuk **: Wedehh udah sampe chap-12 nih saya...ckckck.. ngomong-ngomong ceritanya ngebut banget gak sih? Aduhhh, Mohon maaf nih ya kalo ada salah kata atau salah ketik.. hehe..

Trus.. Gimana ceritanya? Seru? GeJe? Ancur? ahaha.. Jangan lupa buat kirimkan kritik, saran dan komentarmu ke PO BOX 'REVIEW'.. kalo udah ngirim, ya kirim lagi dong.. heheh.. *Ngarep full.. Saiya selalu menunggumu.. ;))

Ampe ketemu di next chap ya pembaca... ~ :)


	13. Chapter 13 : Aku juga suka padamu

**Disclaimer : **'Bleach' punyanya Tite Kubo.. *sembah-sembah

**Warning :** Ancur, sok Romance, tidak jelas, dan bla blab bla -_-"

**Spik dari Author kikuk **: Masih dengan Golden disini! apa kalian masih semangat mengikuti kelanjutan ceritanya? hehe.. kali ini saiya berhasil meng_update _chap-13! maaf nih klo update kilatnya lama... semalem ada gangguan net. Jadi gak bisa update semalem... jadi sekarang bisanya. ^^"

Sebelum kita membaca kelanjutan cerita ini saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih untuk para Pe'REVIEW' dan pembaca sekalian. Terutama untuk ;

**Silent Reader : kilat khusus? haha.. ~XD.. Byakuya emang ngeselin! dan tabok rame-rame aj yok.. (Author di bankai). ahaha.. Ichi diam-diam ternyata kamu mesum juga ya.. (kabur sebelum di bacok zangetsu sekarang).. oke ini udah aku panjangin lagi.. semoga dinikmati! ~ :)**

**Wi3nter : Yahoo! wi-san! iya klo BBFkan mamanya jun pyo. klo ini si Byakuyanya.. biar beda-beda dikit.. :p.. Oke oke.. aku akan tetap semngat! ~:D**

**Nimarmine : Emang dia gak asik! ayo kita hajar rame-rame lagi! ##$%&*! (Author diterjang zenbon sakura). Ya sepertinya begitu.. hehe.. oke.. ini kelanjutannya.. selamat menikmati! ;))**

**Stormy Troublemaker : Tapi aku ngerasa kayaknya pendek banget... hhe.. Ceritanya panas? sini ak tiupin.. Fuuuhhhh...fuuhh... haha.. ~XD**

**Kyucchi : Nasibnya? yaa.. kita liat aja nanti.. fufufufu.. *tawa misterius ..;p**

**Kianhe Tsuji : iyaa gapapa Kia-san! *ikut-ikutan triak. hahah.. klo Ruki am Kia gak mau kiss dari Ichi, aku juga siap nampung.. ;p... satu lagi kritikan masuk untuk Byakuya. Dah yok hajar aja dia rame-rame.. (kabur sebelum diterjang bankai lagi).**

**Anggra Way : Hola! slam kenal anggra! makasih udah mau mampir di fic ini..:).. makasih hehe...*terbang entah kemana. Oke, Kritikan untuk Byakuya nambah lagi... Kayaknya kapan-kapan nanti kita musti bener-bener bekepin si Byakuya biar siscomnya gak kambuh lagi. ~XD**

Sekali lagi saiya ucapkan terima kasih kepada para pembaca... *sembah sujut untuk para pembaca sekalian.. Fanfic saiya kali ini di persembahkan untuk pembaca yang ngefans sama drama-drama F4 terutama BBF... ;)

Oke silahkan di nikmati kelanjutan fic sebelumnya.. yukk mari...

* * *

Hari ini angin yang berhembus dengan kencangnya, sehingga daun-daun yang berguguran semakin bertambah banyak. Sejak kemarin kota Karakura sudah memasuki musim gugur. Terlihat murid-murid SHS sudah mengenakan pakaian yang cukup tebal untuk menghadapi musim ini. Tak terkecuali Ichigo Kurosaki. Dia mengenakan jaket burberry hitam kesayangannya. Tak ketinggalan Ulquiorra dan Grimmjaw yang berada di belakangnya. Wajah Ichigo terlihat celingukan mencari seseorang.

"Hoi cari siapa sih?" goda Grimmjaw dengan seringai khasnya.

"Mau tau aja urusan orang!" ujar Ichigo juga menyeringai namun wajahnya masih celingukan mencari seseorang.

"Dia pasti nyari si Kuchiki." perkataan Ulquiorra mendapat perhatian dari Ichigo.

"Huh, Kau ini selalu saja bisa membaca isi kepalaku." ujar Ichigo seraya mendengus.

"Tak perlu membaca isi kepalamu, karna setauku cinta pertamamu si Kuchiki itu." Mendengar perkataan Ulquiorra, Grimmjaw tertawa lebar.

"Huaahahaa... cinta pertama di kelas 2 SMA? hahaa... telat banget!"

"Brisik!" mendadak wajah Ichigo jadi merah dan salting.

Mendadak Ichigo menjadi bahan godaan Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra. Ditengah-tengah godaan, Mata hazel Ichigo menemukan apa yang dia cari. Gadis berambut hitam kebiru-biruan dengan mata violetnya. Di ruang klub karate yang luas, gadis itu duduk termenung disana sendirian. Dia memakai seragam karate lengkap namun sepertinya dia sedang tidak selera untuk latihan. Ichigo yang menyadari keanehan dari gadis itu menghampirinya.

"Hey, lagi mau latihan ya?" tanya Ichigo mendadak hadir disitu.

Rukia tidak menjawab, dia masih termenung.

"HOI!"

"HUaa! hah? oh ternyata kamu dandelion! bikin kaget aja."

"Ngapain kamu bengong?" tanya Ichigo polos.

"Mau tau urusan orang aja!" mendengara perkataan Rukia, dia jadi teringat akan kata-katanya sendiri wartu membalas godaan Grimmjaw tadi.

"Oke maaf!"

Mendadak Rukia kembali termenung. Wajahnya lesu dan tidak bersemangat. Dia menggengam handuk putih di tangannya dengan erat. Melihat tingkah Rukia yang semakin tidak biasa, membuat Ichigo semakin tidak enak hati dan berusaha untuk menghiburnya.

"Kamu bisa karate juga ya?"

Rukia tetap diam.

"Well, jago juga untuk ukuran kecil kayak kamu."

Rukia masih tetap diam dan menundukan kepalanya.

"Kapan kamu mulai mendapatkan sabuk hijau itu?"

Rukia sama sekali tidak menghiraukan ocehan Ichigo yang sendari tadi berusaha menghiburnya. Melihat tingkah Rukia yang masih lesu dan murung membuat Ichigo frustasi.

"HUAA! Pendek! jawab aku!"

"KAU INI BERISIK TAU GAK?" mendadak Rukia angkat bicara, walaupun wajahnya masih murung.

"BERHENTI BERWAJAH SEPERTI ITU PENDEK!"

"APA MAKSUDMU? KAU INI DARI TADI BERISIK BANGET!" bentak Rukia ketika Ichigo juga mulai membentaknya.

"_Fine_! kita adu karate! kalo aku berhasil ngejatuhin kamu, kamu harus nurutin kemauanku dan berhenti berwajah seperti itu!" dengan perasaan kesal yang berkecamuk Ichigo menantang Rukia.

"Oke! tapi kalo aku menang, kamu harus jauhin aku se-la-ma-nya!" ujar Rukia berbalik menantang. Mendengar tantangan Rukia membuat Ichigo sedikit ragu, tapi dia kembali membulatkan niat.

"_Deal_!"

Lalu pertarungan Karate dadakan dimulai. Ichigo didesak Rukia dengan pukulan-pukulan yang bertubi-tubi. Namun Ichigo berhasil menghindar dengan sempurna. Tidak puas dengan hasil pukulan yang tidak mengenai wajah tampan Ichigo, Rukia mulai mengeluarkan jurus tendangan kaki andalannya. Lagi-lagi Ichigo dapat menghindar. Karna kesal pukulan dan tendangannya tidak mengenai Ichigo, kali ini Rukia langsung berusaha untuk mengeluarkan pukulan andalannya. Pukulan yang dapat menghabisi 2 cowok sekaligus. Pukulan itu mengenai tangkisan tangan Ichigo, sehingga tertinggal bekas kebiru-biruan di tangan Ichigo.

"ck! boleh juga kau!" ujar Ichigo seraya melihat bekas memar di tangannya.

"Aku belum selesai dandelion-baka!"

Kembali Ichigo di serang Rukia dengan jurus yang sama. Namun kali ini Ichigo dapat mengindar.

"Jurus yang sama tidak akan mengenaiku... heheh..." ujar Ichigo menyeringai.

Ketika Rukia ingin menyerang kembali, Ichigo sudah memengang sebelah tangannya. Dengan gerakan kilat Ichigo menghempaskan tubuh Rukia ke lantai. Hanya tubuhnya saja yang di biarkan membentur lantai, kepala Rukia di topang oleh Ichigo.

"Kau memang gadis yang kuat, tapi cukup sampai disini saja Rukia! menyerahlah!"

"Gak! aku masih bisa bertarung!" Sebuah pukulan melayang kearah wajah Ichigo, namun sayang Ichigo mengelak. Dengan kekuatan penuh Ichigo memukul lantai di sebelah wajah Rukia hingga retak. Melirik retakan lantai itu, Rukia tercengang dan keheranan.

"Cukup! aku yang menang Rukia!"

Mendengar perkataan Ichigo, Rukia masih tetap tidak bergerak dari posisinya. Dia masih keheranan dan ternganga karna pukulan Ichigo yang membuat retakan di lantai klub.

"Kenapa? kau kaget? aku kan peraih sabuk hitam dalam karate. jadi aku ini seniormu Ru-ki-a"

WWWWW

Seorang gadis terlihat sedang termenung di sudut kamarnya. Mata silvernya menatap saputangan hijau muda di depannya. Sesekali dia menggenggam saputangan itu dengan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya. Dia sedang membayangkan pemilik saputangan itu. Sejenak dia menutup matanya dan berusaha mengingat kejadian waktu itu. Sebuah senyuman kembali terlintas di wajahnya.

-flashback on-

"Jemput aku di taman kota karakura."

Setelah Ulquiorra mematikan ponselnya, dia kembali menggandeng tangan Orihime. Tangannya yang pucat dan terlihat dingin, ternyata hangat. Orihime masih menundukan kepalanya karna air matanya masih terus mengalir. Setelah beberapa saat menunggu, akhirnya mobil _jaguar xkr 5.0 v8 coupe_ hitam berhenti di depan pintu gerbang taman Karakura. Seorang supir keluar dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk Ulquiorra dan Orihime. Akhirnya mereka masuk dan meninggalkan tempat itu. Sesampainya di rumah Orihime ;

"Apa kau baik-baik saja onna?" tanya Ulquiorra.

Orihime masih menangis dan menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya. Ulquiorra menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, lalu dia meraih saputangannya dari saku celana jinsnya.

"Sudah jangan menangis onna! aku siap jadi pacarmu sementara untuk menenangkan jiwamu atau sekedar untuk membalaskan dendammu pada mantan kekasihmu." dengan lembut Ulquiorra mengelap wajah Orihime yang basah karna air mata.

"Ulqui-_kun_?"

"Ya?"

"Aku baik-baik saja." ujar Orihime lirih.

"Aku rasa tidak! kau rapuh onna!" mendadak Ulquiorra mengelus kepala Orihime dan terus mengelap wajah basah Orihime karna air mata.

"Ulqui-_kun..._" wajah Orihime menjadi memerah dan malu-malu.

"Kau lucu onna, tadi wajahmu murung... sekarang memerah.. hhe." tawa kecil Ulquiorra membuat Orihime semakin speechless dan wajahnya memerah. Sungguh wajah Ulquiorra sangat lembut dan keren.

"Aku akan selalu membantumu onna, jika pria itu mengganggumu lagi," ujar Ulquiorra lembut.

Lalu Ulquiorra pergi meninggalkan Orihime di depan Apartemennya. Orihime masih mematung dengan tingkah gentle Ulquiorra. Dia menggenggam saputangan Ulquiorra dengan erat.

-Flashback off-

Orihime tetap memandangi saputangan yang ada di genggamannya. Dia juga terngiang akan senyum Ulquiorra yang lembut dan keren. Sungguh ini merupakan lamunan Orihime yang ke-5 semenjak pulang berkencan dengan Ulquiorra.

"Aku... Aku menyukai Ulqui-_kun_."

WWWWW

Hari ini cafe soul-society sedang sepi dari pelanggang. Dari tadi kerjaan Rukia hanya mengelap meja dan mengelap kaca cafe. Sedangkan Orihime, dia masih terus melamunin Ulquiorra di meja kasirnya. Melihat cafenya sepi, Urahara sang bos keluar dari ruangannya. Dia menghampiri Rukia yang sedang fokus membersihkan meja kosong.

"Hari ini sepi sekali ya Kuchiki-san," ujar Urahara lesu.

"Begitulah Urahara-san,"

"Bagai kalau kau sekarang membuang sampah di dapur ke bak pembuangan di depan?"

"Baik Urahara-san,"

Dengan cepat Rukia melesat menuju dapur. Tak beberapa lama kemudian, dia kembali dengan 2 kantung sampah di tangan kanan dan kirinya. Dibuangnya ke bak sampah super besar di depan cafenya. Disaat sedang sibuk membuang sampah, Rukia di kagetkan dengan hadirnya mobil _roll royce sport_ hitam di depan cafenya. Mata violet Rukia terbelalak begitu melihat seseorang keluar yang sangat familier keluar dari mobil itu. Dengan langkah seribu, Rukia kembali masuk kedalam cafe dan bersembunyi di balik meja kasir dekat Orihime.

"Rukia-chan? ada ap..." belum selesai melanjutkan perkataanya, Orihime di bekep sama Rukia.

"Sssssttt! Dandelion-baka itu datang kemari!" ujar Rukia panik.

"Hah? yaudah samperin aja kenapa sih?" seraya menarik Rukia dari persembunyiannya.

"Gak! pokoknya gak!" Rukia meraung-raung di bawah meja kasir.

_**Kliningg!**_

Pintu cafe terbuka. Orihime mendapati Ichigo memasuki ruangan cafe. Dengan polosnya dia menyapa Ichigo.

"Selamat datang! Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Ah, Inoue! Aku mencari Ru.." belum selesai Ichigo berbicara, Urahara-san datang menyambut Ichigo dengan hebohnya.

"AAHHH! KUROSAKI-san! aku suka melihatmu di acara televisi! ada perlu apa keluarga Kurosaki di cafeku yang hina ini?"

"Terima kasih sebelumnya umm.. siapa?"

"Urahara... Urahara Kisuke. hehe.."

"Oh, ya.. terima kasih sebelumnya Urahara Kisuke. Well, sebenarnya kedatanganku kesini berhubungan dengan salah satu karyawanmu." mata hazelnya masih mencari-cari seseorang itu.

"Siapa?"

"Rukia Kuchiki,"

"Oohh Kuchiki-san! ada perlu apa dengan Kuchiki-san kalau boleh tau Kurosaki-san?"

"Well, aku ingin mengajaknya pergi,"

"Ohh tidak bisa! (**Author** : Sule?) Kuchiki-san masih harus mengerjakan beberapa pekerjaan di cafe ini."

Mendengar jawaban dari Urahara, Ichigo hanya bisa menaikan satu alisnya. Namun tiba-tiba Urahara melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Well, tapi kalau kau memaksa... apa boleh buat! kau punya berapa?"

"Aapa maksudmua?"

"Ya, kau tau cafeku ini sudah sepi sendari tadi... jika Kuchiki tidak ada, aku akan susah. Kau mau menyewa Kuchiki dengan berapa?"

"Hmm... 10 juta yen cukup?"

"Aaa...apa? se..sepuluh ju..ta yen?" mendadak Urahara jadi gagu mendengar jumlah yang di lontarkan Ichigo.

"Kurang ya?"

"Gak. Itu cukup! hahaha.. silahkan bawa Kuchiki-sannya.." dengan muka super pengen dia menunjuk kearah kasir.

"Oke, nanti akan kutransfer... kau bisa menghubungin nomer rekeningmu ke ponselku 081XXXXXXXXX."

"Baik! hehe..."

Setelah melakukan transaksi dengan Urahara, Ichigo berjalan mnuju meja kasir. Disana Orihime sedang berusaha mengeluarkan Rukia dari persembunyiannya. Dengan seringai khasnya Ichigo menatap Rukia yang masih berusaha untuk bersembunyi.

"Hoi! tak perlu sembunyi! ayo keluar!"

"Gak mau!" jerit Rukia.

"Kau mau mengingkari perjanjian kita tadi di sekolah?" tantang Ichigo.

Mendengar tantangan Ichigo, Rukia lekas bangkit dari tempat persembunyiannya di bawah meja kasir. Lalu menatap Ichigo tajam.

"Aku gak mau mengingkari, tapi aku gak mau kalo permintaanmu itu harus pergi denganmu!"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Itu..." mendadak wajah Rukia jadi agak lesu.

Melihat tingkah Rukia yang terdiam, Ichigo langsung menggendong Rukia di pundaknya. Lalu membawanya menuju mobil _roll royce sport_ beserta supir yang sudah menunggu.

"Lepaskan! lepaskan dandelion!" jerit Rukia.

"Sudah ikut saja! Masalah? urusan nanti!"

Akhirnya mereka pergi dari tempat itu.

WWWWW

Di kediaman keluarga Kurosaki ;

"Ini..." Rukia _speechless_ ketika melihat rumah super besar yang ada di hadapannya. Ini merupakan kedatangannya yang pertama di kediaman keluarga Kurosaki.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ichigo bingung.

"Ini rumah mu?" tanya Rukia.

"Iya.. memangnya kenapa?"

"Ini mah bukan rumah! tapi Istanah tau gak?" ujar Rukia ternganga.

"Udah ayo masuk! keluargaku sudah menunggu kedatanganmu!"

"Keluarga? kedatanganku?"

Ichigo menarik tangan Rukia memasuki rumahnya yang super big itu. Banyak pelayan perempuan menyipitkan matanya ketika melihat Ichigo menggandeng tangan Rukia memasuki rumahnya. Di meja makan besar bak kerajaan-kerajaan inggris, Isshin Kurosaki beserta Yuzu dan Karin sudah menunggu kedatangan mereka berdua. Dengan anehnya Isshin menyambut Rukia dan Ichigo.

"AKHIRNYA! MY BEAUTIFULL menantu datang!" ujar Isshin masih dengan gaya anehnya.

"BERISIK JENGGOT! kau ini bikin malu saja!" ujar Karin kesal melihat tingkah ayahnya yang konyol.

"Selamat datang di kediaman Kurosaki, umm Rukia _nii-san_..." ujar Yuzu lembut.

Melihat dirinya di sambut dengan ramah dengan perjamuan yang wah. Rukia jadi makin _speechless_. Dia mengira semua orang kaya pasti berfikiran untuk tidak menjalin hubungan dengan orang kelas bawah seperti dirinya. Namun dimata Rukia, Keluarga Kurosaki berbeda. mereka sangat ramah dan baik padanya. Setelah selesai makan siang, Ichigo menarik Rukia menuju taman belakang rumahnya. Lalu duduk di kursi taman disana.

"Keluargamu baik sekali padaku..."

"Tentu. Kaukan kekasihku..." jawab Ichigo dengan seringai di wajahnya.

"Siapa yang kekasihmu bodoh!"

"Rukia..." mendadak Ichigo menjadi serius. Melihat kelakuan Ichigo yang begitu, membuat Rukia mengepalkan tinjunya.

"Ja..jangan mendekat!"

Mendengar jeritan Rukia, Ichigo menatap bingung dan menaikan satu alisnya.

"Apa maksudmu 'jangan mendekat'?"

"Kau pasti mau menciumku lagi kan?" mendadak wajah Rukia jadi merah ketika dia selesai mengatakan itu. Mendengar perkataan Rukia Ichigo jadi tertawa lebar.

"Huahaha... ternyata otakmu lebih mesum dari padaku pendek! haha."

"A..apa?" wajah Rukia makin merah mendengar perkataan Ichigo.

"Aku cuman ingin bertanya 'Rukia... apa kau benar-benar tidak menyukaiku?' tapi kau malah berfikir aku akan menciummu... hahaha!"

"Ugghhh diamm!"

"Kalau gitu, berarti kamu pengen aku cium lagi dong?" dengan cepat Ichigo memegang dagu Rukia, ditatapnya dengan tajam mata violet gadis itu. Namun dengan kilat Rukia menepisnya.

"Si..Siapa yang mau kau cium? kau itu cuman maling ciuman pertamaku tau!"

"Kau juga sudah merebut ciuman pertamaku pendek!" ujar Ichigo polos, namun seringai masih terpapar di wajahnya.

"Hah? itu namanya bukan merebut tapi kau sendiri yang memberikannya!" masih dengan wajah yang merah, Rukia mengatakan demikian.

"Hahaha iya..iya.. tapi, aku gak keberatan memberikan ciuman pertamaku pada cinta pertamaku." mendengar perkataan Ichigo yang demikian, membuat wajah Rukia jadi _super blushing _alias merah bak kepiting rebus.

"Aku? Aku cinta pertamamu?"

"Ah... itu... aku..." mendengar perkataan Rukia yang mengulang perkataannya, membuat Ichigo jadi salah tingkah.

"Ja..jadi benar aku adalah cinta pertamamu?"

"IYA! PUAS KAU PENDEK!" ujar Ichigo dengan nada tinggi. Dia benar-benar malu mengakui bahwa dia terlambat untuk jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis.

Mendadak situasi diantara mereka menjadi hening. Akibat obrolan tadi, mereka jadi canggung untuk memulai obrolan lagi. Ichigo meraih sesuatu di kantung blazer abu-abunya, lalu di letakannya di pangkuan Rukia. Rukia menatap kotak persegi panjang berwarna violet dan pita orange di pangkuannya.

"Ini apa?" tanya Rukia.

"Bukalah."

Dengan perlahan tapi pasti, Rukia membuka kotak itu. Mata violetnya terbelalak melihat isi kotak itu. Isinya sebuah kalung mutiara ungu dan leontin bunga dandelion ditengahnya. Dia memberikannya pada Ichigo lagi.

"Aku tidak bisa menerima ini!"

"Kenapa?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Ini pasti mahal sekali! aku bukan gadis materialis tau!"

"Aku tau kau bukan gadis materialis, tapi kalung itu aku memang ingin memberikannya padamu."

"Aku tetap menolak!" dengan acuh Rukia memberikan kalung itu kembali kepada Ichigo. Dengan berat hati Ichigo menerima kembali pemberiannya.

"Kukira kau menghargai perasaanku..." ujar Ichigo lesu.

"Aku..."

"Kalau kau menghargai perasaanku, pakailah..." dengan wajah super memelas, Ichigo menatap Rukia. Berharap gadis itu berubah pikirannya. Dan benar saja, Rukia memang berubah pikiran.

"Baik, aku menerimanya!"

Mendengar pekataan Rukia, Ichigo dengan cepat memasangkan kalung itu di leher Rukia. Lalu Rukia menatap leontin dadelion itu. Ichigo menyeringai begitu melihat Rukia begitu manis dan cocok dengan kalung pemberiannya itu.

"Kau tau arti dari kalung itu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Memangnya ada artinya?"

"Ada. Arti mutiara ungu dan leontin itu adalah mata violet indahmu yang selalu memikat dan menjerat diriku sang_ 'dandelion-baka'_.. hehe.."

Rukia makin _speechless_ dibuat Ichigo. Dia tidak akan mengira bahwa Ichigo benar-benar serius menyukainya. Ditambah lagi, bahwa dia adalah cinta pertama Ichigo. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya Rukia sekarang sedang tersipu. Pada akhirnya sebuah kata-kata langka terlontar dari bibir mungil gadis itu.

"Ichigo, sebenarnya aku juga suka padamu."

Mata hazel Ichigo terbelalak mendengar perkataan Rukia. Dia menatap Rukia heran, namun Rukia menatapnya dengan tajam. Menandakan dia tidak bercanda.

"Aku serius Ichigo! Well, kau tau? sebenarnya aku terlalu malu untuk mengakuinya... tapi aku rasa aku tidak perlu menyembunyikannya lagi."

Dengan girang, Ichigo memeluk Rukia. Lalu digendongnya Rukia dan membuatnya berputar-putar dalam gendongannya.

"YEAH! akhirnya! huaaa.. sial kenapa aku sesenang ini? hihi."

"Ichigo berhenti!"

"Baik-baik tuan putriku sayang!"

Rukia hanya menjitak kepala Ichigo ketika dia mengatakan kata 'sayang'. Dia masih malu dipanggil begitu oleh Ichigo.

"Aduduhh! Masih aja kasar kamu ya?"

"Berisik! kita masih punya masalah yang lain dandelion!" ujar Rukia tiba-tiba wajahnya mulai murung.

"Apa masalahnya?"

WWWWW

Byakuya sedang duduk di meja makan. Di tatapnya makan malam yang sudah dia siapkan untuk makan bersama sang adik. Sesekali dia menatap jam didinding. Pk.19.00. Sebuah senyuman terpapar di wajahnya. Dia berjalan menuju pintu depan rumahnya, berharap adiknya yang manis segera membuka pintu itu dan makan bersamanya. Mendengar suara mobil mendekat di depan rumahnya, Byakuya langsung mengintip melalui jendela. Dia melihat Rukia diantar pulang oleh Ichigo membuat emosinya bergejolak kembali. Diraih knop pintu rumahnya dengan kasar dan penuh emosi.

"Sungguh romantisnya." ujarnya ketika melihat Ichigo hendak mengecup kening adiknya sekali lagi.

"Ah ka..kak?" Rukia terkejut mendapati kakaknya dihadapannya.

"Kau bilang dia bukan kekasihmu? Lalu? kenapa sekarang kau pergi dengannya lagi?" tanya Byakuya dengan sifat protektif mode on.

"Itu..."

"Sudah tidak usah banyak alasan lagi, cepat masuk rumah!"

"Tapi kak?"

"Gak ada tapi-tapian Rukia Kuchiki!"

Kali ini wajah Byakuya benar-benar muram. Dia benar-benar emosi melihat adiknya memberontak keinginannya. Jujur saja, dia tidak ingin Rukia harus menjalin hubungan dengan pria yang bukan pilihannya. Ketika Rukia ingin melangkah untuk memasuki rumah, Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya. Mata hazel Ichigo menatap Byakuya dengan tajam dan serius.

"Maaf Kak Byakuya, akulah yang memaksanya."

"Jangan pangil aku kakak, memangnya aku kakakmu?" ujar Byakuya ketus.

"Baik, Byakuya... aku lah yang memaksa Rukia untuk ikut pergi denganku."

"Lalu?"

"Aku mohon restuilah hubungan kami!"

Dengan wajah memohon Ichigo menatap Byakuya. Dia benar-beanr ingin Byakuya merestui hubungan mereka. Rukia yang melihat perjuangan Ichigo memohon, juga ikut-ikutan.

"Ka..kak... aku menyukainya. Kumohon kak!"

"Kakak bilang gak ya gak! Ayo kau masuk kedalam!" bentak Byakuya seraya menarik tangan Rukia memasuki rumah.

Melihat Rukia yang ditarik paksa memasuki rumah membuat Ichigo kesal. Perlahan dia kendalikan emosinya, di teringat selama perjalanan mengantar Rukia pulang, Ichigo disuruh mengendalikan emosi jika berhadapan dengan kakaknya. Di tariknya juga Rukia kembali kedekapannya.

"Maaf aku memang lancang! tapi aku mohon aku benar-benar mencintainya!"

"Ichi?" wajah Rukia kembali memerah di baut Ichigo. Sebuah senyuman kecilt erlintas di wajahnya.

"Kau ini keras kepala bocah!"

"Terserah kau boleh mengataiku bocah atau apa saja... tapi sekali lagi tolong restuilah!"

Sejenak Byakuya terdiam melihat perjuangan Ichigo yang tidak kenal kata menyerah itu. LAlu tiba-tiba dia terfikirkan suatu ide dikepalanya.

"Baik, aku akan merestui kalian."

"Benarkah Kakak?" tanya Rukia senang.

"Ya, tapi dengan syarat!"

Mata hazel dan violet menyipit ketika Byakuya mengatakan 'syarat'.

"Apa syaratnya?" tanya Ichigo penasaran.

"Kau harus berhasil melawati 3 tes dariku Ichigo Kurosaki!"

**

* * *

Spik dari Author kikuk **: Akhirnya berakhir juga chap-13 dari fic ini... Ceritanya juga sudah mulai di panjangin lagi... tapi klo masih kurang panjang ya tolong ingatkan saiya. hehehe... :)) *senyum tanpa dosa.

Sebelum kita berpisah ada sedikit wawancara dengan Byakuya Kuchiki sang tokoh antagonis di cerita ini. yuukk mari ;

**Golden** : Konichiwa Kuchiki taichou!

**Byakuya** : Ya..

**Golden** : (dingin banget sih ni orang!) Well, Bagaimana pendapat anda selama syuting _Bleach Before Flower_ ini?

**Byakuya** : Kesal.

**Golden** : Kesal kenapa? Apa kru-krunya kurang ramah?

**Byakuya** : Bukan.

**Golden** : Lalu? kenapa?

**Byakuya** : Aku kesal karna Fans Ichigo dan Rukia selalu saja berisik mengatai 'siscom'. Padahal aku tuh gak 'siscom'. Akukan cuman sayang banget ama adikku.

**Golden** : ... (Itu sama aja dodol! -_-")

**Byakuya** : Ehem.

**Golden** : Ah maaf! mari kita lanjutkan kembali wawancaranya.. di kotak Review, ada pesan dari _**Silent Reader **_yang menanyakan apa kamu menyembunyikan sesuatu?

**Byakuya** : Menyembunyikan sesuatu?

**Golden** : Iya, para pembaca semua juga pasti penasaran kenapa kamu begitu protektif terhadap Rukia. Apa ada yang kamu sembunyikan?

**Byakuya** : Itu...

**Golden** : ya... ya...

**Byakuya** : Itu aku...

**Golden **: Ya...ya...ya...

**Byakuya** : Itu aku rasa gak ada apa-apa.

**Golden** : *Gubrak.

**Byakuya** : Ada apa Golden-san? Wawancaranya masih ingin dilanjutkan?

**Golden** : Gak usah dilanjutin deh! cukup sampai disini aja...

Jadi intinya kasus siscom Byakuya masih menjadi misteri sampai sekarang.

Trus.. Gimana ceritanya? Seru? GeJe? Ancur? ahaha.. Jangan lupa buat kirimkan kritik, saran dan komentarmu ke PO BOX 'REVIEW'.. kalo udah ngirim, ya kirim lagi dong.. heheh.. *Ngarep full.. Saiya selalu menunggumu.. ;))

Ampe ketemu di next chap ya pembaca... ~ :)


	14. Chapter 14 : 3 tes?

**Disclaimer : **'Bleach' punyanya Tite Kubo.. *sembah-sembah

**Warning :** Ancur, sok Romance, tidak jelas, dan bla blab bla -_-"

**Spik dari Author kikuk **: Yahooooo! Masih dengan Golden disini! apa kalian masih semangat mengikuti kelanjutan ceritanya? hehe.. kali ini saiya berhasil meng_update _chap-14! updatenya lama ya? maaf-maaf hehehe...

Sebelum kita membaca kelanjutan cerita ini saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih untuk para Pe'REVIEW' dan pembaca sekalian. Terutama untuk ;

**Stormy Troblemaker : Yuhuuu... aku romance? eh salah ceritanya romance? makasih.. tp kayaknya masih kurang greget gimana gitu.. hmm... -_-"... Oya sae, soal wawancaranya buat chap yang berikutnya aja ya.. ini kilat kusus.. jd balik pendek lagi.. *ditendang sae.**

**Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius : Ai! *heboh.. makasih udeh mau mampir di fic GeJe ini.. haha.. hah, iya disini Ruki udah suka Ichi.. selamat menikmati kelanjutannya ya Ai.. :D**

**Kianhe Tsuji : Halo Kia... jangan speechless gtu ah.. ak jadi ikut-ikutan speechless nih.. ehhe.. Xp**

**Silent Reader : Holaa! Ruki-san.. aku juga udah mintain PJ tp gak di kasih.. Ichi pelitt! (Author kabur sbelum di bacok.) Klo soal tes bya-kun ada di chap ini.. hehee.. :D**

**kyunICHA : Haloo Kyu-chan... Iya Bya-kun tesnya jgan susah-susah ya.. hehehe.. :p**

**Wi3nter : Tenang Wi-san! Tes dari Bya-kun gak susah-suasah amet kok... aku kan udah di kasih tau ama bya-kun.. :p... di chap ini juga di bahas soal tes-tes dari bya-kun kok.. :))**

Sekali lagi saiya ucapkan terima kasih kepada para pembaca... *sembah sujut untuk para pembaca sekalian.. Fanfic saiya kali ini di persembahkan untuk pembaca yang ngefans sama drama-drama F4 terutama BBF... ;)

Mohom maaf untuk para pembaca sekalian, jika ficnya kembali jadi pendek! *nunduk 90 drajat.. sembah-sembah. :))

Oke silahkan di nikmati kelanjutan fic sebelumnya.. yukk mari...

* * *

Hari ini kota Karakura sangat cerah meski sedang dalam musim gugur. Toko laundry keluarga Kuchiki juga sedang di penuhi pesanan pelanggan. Itu membuat Rukia turun tangan untuk membantu kakaknya. Dengan rapi dia menyusun hasil pesanan para pelanggan. Melihat adiknya yang sudah bekerja dengan baik dan keras, Byakuya menyuruh adiknya untuk beristirahat;

"Rukia, kau makan siang dulu saja."

"Tapi kak, aku belum selesai menyusun halis pesanan," terlihat Rukia masih sibuk menyusun pakaian pesanan pelanggannya dengan rapi. Namun Byakuya mendorong adiknya keluar dari toko laundry mereka dengan berkata;

"Sudah sana, kamu pergi makan dulu saja."

Dengan berat hati dia meninggalkan toko itu dan berjalan kelantai atas,rumahnya. Dikeluarkannya semua isi kulkas dan lemari di dapurnya. Berharap ada sisa bahan makanan yang mengenyangkan tersedia. Namun yang dia temukan hanya susu, roti yang sudah kadaluarsa, mentega, tomat cherry dan selada. Rukia menatap bahan makanan itu dengan kecewa. Dia lupa, sudah 3 hari dia belum belanja bahan makanan. Disaat seperti itu, pintu rumahnya diketuk seseorang.

_**Tok tok tok tok**_

Dengan berlari kecil, Rukia menghampiri pintu depan rumahnya. Diputarnya knop pintu, lalu;

"Ichigo?"

"Hey," jawab Ichigo nyengir.

Mata violet Rukia menatap tak percaya apa yang ada di hadapannya. Tentu saja di tidak percaya. Sekarang Ichigo datang dengan pakaian yang benar-benar simple. Beda dengan Ichigo yang biasanya, yang selalu mengenakan pakaian formal yang berkelas. Sebuah kaus _polo _putih, celana cargo hijau lumut dan dia juga menggunakan sendal bukan sepatu kulit kesayangannya.

"Ichi? Kau serius dengan ini semua?" tanya Rukia.

"Memangnya kenapa?" mendengar Ichigo yang malah bertanya balik, membuat Rukia makin bingung.

"Pertama, kemarin kamu sukses pindah di rumah kosong sebelah rumahku. Kedua, Kau juga mulai memarahi pengawalmu jika mereka memata-mataimu di rumah barumu. Ketiga, sekarang kamu merubah gaya berpakaianmu. Ichi, kamu..." belum selesai Rukia ceramah panjang lebar, Ichigo sudah membungkamnya. Dia tersenyum dan berkata;

"Aku serius... kau kan tau tes pertama kakakmu si Byakuya itu apa kan?"

Mendengar perkataan Ichigo, membuat Rukia teringat akan kejadian 3 hari yang lalu. Ketika dia baru resmi jadian dengan Ichigo, Kakaknya Byakuya memarahinya dan berjanji akan memberi restu jika Ichigo berhasil melewati 3 tes darinya.

-Flashback on-

"Baik, aku akan merestui kalian."

"Benarkah Kakak?" tanya Rukia senang.

"Ya, tapi dengan syarat!"

Mata hazel dan violet menyipit ketika Byakuya mengatakan 'syarat'.

"Apa syaratnya?" tanya Ichigo penasaran.

"Kau harus berhasil melawati 3 tes dariku Ichigo Kurosaki!"

"3 tes?" tanya Ichigo heran.

"Ya. Kau harus melewati 3 tes dariku," sebuah seringai dingin terpapar dari wajah tampan Byakuya.

"Kalau gitu apa tesnya? Pasti akan ku lewati dengan baik," dengan percaya diri Ichigo menantang Byakuya.

Mata kelabu Byakuya menegang begitu melihat semangat Ichigo yang malah berbalik menantangnya. Kembali dia mengeluarkan seringai dingin yang dia miliki. Berharap Ichigo semakin penasaran dengan seringainya itu.

"Baik, Tes pertama adalah kau harus bisa menjadi rakyat jelata seperti kami! hidup di pinggiran kota dengan rumah yang kecil, pergi bekerja untuk menghidupi diri sendiri, dan berdandan seperti kami." Byakuya mulai mencetuskan tesnya yang pertama.

"Itu semua tes yang pertama?"

"Ya... kalau kau berhasil, aku akan memberikan tes yang kedua,"

Rukia memandang Ichigo kawatir. Dia menggengam pergelangan tangann Ichigo dengan erat. Berusaha menegarkan hatinya. Melihat tingkah Rukia, Ichigo tersenyum senang. Baru kali ini Rukia menggengam tangannya, sungguh suatu kekuatan tambahan baginya untuk melewati tes dari Byakuya.

"Tunggu saja! aku pasti berhasil!"

-Flashback off-

Rukia menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya. Ichigo benar-benar sudah berubah. Seorang egois, sombong dan menyebalkan seperti Ichigo, bisa berubah menjadi seorang yang lembut dan _gentle_ seperti ini. Sebuang senyuman tersungging di bibir mungil Rukia. Dia benar-benar bersyukur, berkat perasaan Ichigo padanya bisa membuat perubahan yang baik sejauh ini. Apa lagi ternyata cinta pertama Ichigo adalah dirinya. Diliriknya Ichigo yang masih celingukan di pintu masuk. Lalu dengan cepat dikecupnya pipi Ichigo.

"Ru..kia?"

"Terima kasih dandelion, aku suka padamu... hehehe,"

"Aku juga suka padamu... akan kulakukan apapun demi kamu Rukia,"

WWWWW

Pk 10.00. Di pasar swalayan paling terpadat di Karakura, Ichigo dan Rukia sedang sibuk memilih bahan makanan yang sedang _sale_. Ichigo mengambil beberapa kotak susu dan sekotak keju. Sedangkan Rukia, dia sedang sibuk memilih beberapa macam sayuran segar dan buah-buahan. Mereka dengan kompak pergi berbelanja. Walaupun ada sedikit cek cok;

"Ini terlalu mahal dandelion!"

"Udah, biar aku saja yang bayar kalo kamu gak mampu!"

"Bukan masalah gak mampu atau gaknya... eh tunggu, kamu ngeremehin aku ya?"

"Gak kok, sapa yang ngeremehin?"

"Tadi kamu bilang aku gak sanggup bayar gitu?"

"Iya, trus?"

"Itu tandanya kamu ngeremehin aku _baka_!"

Sepertinya mata para pembeli lain di pasar swalayan berkata lain. Mereka memandang Ichigo dan Rukia seperti sepasang pengantin baru yang sedang mengumbar kemesrahan mereka dengan cek cok. Tanpa Ichigo dan Rukia sadari, mata yang memandang mereka kini menjadi banyak dan heran.

"INI BUKAN TONTONAN! AYO BUBARR!" bentak Ichigo pada semua orang yang menonton aksi cek cok mereka.

"Masa pengantin baru berantem, ayo baikan," mendadak seorang nenek tua mendekati mereka dan berkata demikian. Reflek wajah Rukia dan Ichigo memerah dan saling lirik satu sama lain.

"Maaf nek, kami bukan pengantin baru... hehehe," dengan wajah yang super merah, Rukia memberanikan diri untuk berbicara.

"Sudah-sudah tak perlu malu-malu.. aku suka keakraban kalian yang tadi.. hehehe.."

"Akrab?" kali ini Ichigo menatap nenek itu heran, wajah merahnya juga belum hilang dari tadi.

"Iya nek, akrab dari mana?" Rukia ikut-ikutan menambahkan perkataan Ichigo.

"Itu yang tadi? hehe," jawab sang nenek polos.

"ITU BUKAN AKRAB NENEK!" Ichigo dan Rukia menjawab berbarengan, membuat seluruh mata kembali memandang mereka.

"Tuh kan kalian akrab, cocok... nenek suka.. (**Author **: nenek udah pengen di bacok zangetsu nih.. -_-")" lagi-lagi ucapan nenek itu membuat mereka berdua terkejut dan _speechless_.

Dengan segera Ichigo mendorong keranjang belanjaan juga Rukia yang masih mematung di depan nenek itu.

"Udah ayo pergi, aku bisa malu kalo begini terus," ujar Ichigo.

"Aku juga, kayaknya mereka makin salah paham aja sama kita.." Rukia juga sudah mulai berkata-kata.

"Tapi soal pengantinnya, hmm.. Rukia kau maukan menikah denga..."

_**BUAGHHH**_

"Restu buat pacaran aja belum dapet sekarang mau ngajakin nikah! Dasar idiota!" setelah selesai memukul Ichigo, Rukia kembali berjalan mendorong keranjangnya. Dia berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang mulai makin mermerah.

'_Tentu aku mau Ichi. tapi, nanti saat kau dapat restu dari kakak dan kita lulus sekolah... hehehe..._' batin Rukia

WWWWW

Byakuya menatap Ichigo dan Rukia yang sedang asik bermesrahan sembari memasak di dapur dengan kerut-kerutan di keningnya. Tes pertama yang dia berikan dapat di lalui Ichigo dengan sempurna. Ichigo sudah berhasil tinggal di lingkup rakyat jelata sepertinya, ya lebih tepatnya di sebelah rumahnya. Lalu, dia juga berpakaian seperti rakyat jelata kebanyakan. Ditambah lagi dia juga berhasil mendapatkan pekerjaan dengan mudahnya. Ya, dia melamar menjadi kasir di cafe soul-society tempat Rukia.

"Kakak?"

Mendengar suara Rukia memanggilnya, Byakuya menjadi sedikit tersentak. Di lirik adiknya yang sekarang sedang sibuk menatapnya dengan pandangan curiga.

"Kakak, masih kesal dengan Ichigo?"

"Tidak, aku juga harus memberikannya kesempatan Rukia."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, tapi ingat ini bukan restu... cuman memberikan kesempatannya untuk mencoba melewati tes dariku. mengerti?" sekali lagi kata-kata 'tes' terlontar dari bibir Byakuya sungguh terkesan dingin.

Rukia hanya mengguk pelan dan berbalik menuju dapur, disana Ichigo juga mendengar semuanya. Saatnya makan siang bersama. Mereka makan di satu meja bersama. Menunya sederhana, namun dapat membuat Ichigo tergoda dengan aromanya. Setelah membiarkan Byakuya untuk mencicipi duluan, Ichigo langsung menyambar beberapa menu sederhana yang sudah tersedia. Rukia juga tidak mau kalah dengan Ichigo, dengan lahapnya dia menyantap makanan yang ada di hadapannya. Selesai makan Rukia membereskan dapur dan membuang beberapa sampah ke bak pembuangan sampah di depan rumahnya. Tiba-tiba segerombolan pria-pria tak dikenal menghampirinya.

"Hai non, mau menemani kita minum di bar?"

Rukia tidak menjawab, dia tetap sibuk melanjutkan kegiatan membuang sampahnya.

"Jangan sok jual mahal deh... ayo non ikut kita-kita aja..."

Rukia tetap tidak menjawab, malah dia berbalik berjalan menuju rumahnya.

"Kurang ajar! kami sudah baik-baik mengundangmu." mendadak salah satu dari mereka jadi kasar pada Rukia. Dia menarik tangan Rukia kasar.

"Jangan sentuh aku sampah!"

_**BUAGHH!**_

Sebuah pukulan mendarat di wajah pria itu. Melihat Rukia memukul salah satu dari teman mereka, teman-temannya yang lain dengan kilat segera mendekati Rukia dan mengeroyoknya. 1 lawan 6 orang. Sungguh jumlah yang tidak seimbang. Jujur saja, jumlah lawan maximal yang bisa Rukia hadapi adalah 4 orang. Kalau 6, dia sudah pasti kewalahan. Disaat terdesak, Rukia di tarik untuk di bawa mereka pergi. Tubuhnya di kunci dengan rangkulan 2 orang pria di belakangnya. Namun;

_**BUAGHH! BUAGHH!**_

2 orang yang sedang merangkul Rukia dari belakang sekarang terkapar di jalanan. Karna sudah lepas dari rangkulan itu, Rukia jadi bisa bergerak bebas kembali. Di pukulnya dua orang yang sedang memegangi tangannya. Diliriknya, siapa orang yang telah menyelamatkannya.

"Ichi?"

"Kamu gak papa?" tanya Ichigo cemas. Dengan kilat dia memeluk Rukia yang sudah bercucuran keringat akibat kewalahan bertarung tadi.

"Iya aku gak apa-apa!.. ahhh! Ichi belakangmu!"

_**BUAGHH!**_

Dengan satu pukulan Ichigo berhasil menjatuhkan pria yang ingin menikamnya dengan pisau belati. Namun serangan mereka tidak berhenti sampai situ. Mereka kembali menyerang memakai balok kayu untuk menjatuhkan Ichigo. Dengan gesit Ichigo mengelak. Lalu dia memukul satu persatu pria yang sudah melukai dan memaksa Rukia ikut dengan mereka. Ternyata pukulan Ichigo tidak membuat mereka jera, padahal wajah mereka sudah babak belur. Sebelum para pria itu ingin menyerang Ichigo kembali, Byakuya hadir di tengah kerusuhan itu.

"Cukup, kalian boleh pergi. Terima kasih atas bantuannya teman-teman," ujar Byakuya.

Mendengar perkataan Byakuya, Satu persatu mereka pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Melihat tingkah pria-pria itu, Rukia ternganga dan melirik heran kearah kakaknya. Dalam hatinya berkata; '_Sebenarnya apa hubungan kak Byakuya dengan mereka_'. Ichigo juga melirik Byakuya dengan pandangan heran dan butuh penjelasan dari kelakuannya tadi.

"Ichigo Kurosaki..." mendadak sekarang Byakuya jadi menatap Ichigo dengan serius.

"Ya, Byakuya? sebenarnya tadi ada ap..." belum selesai Ichigo ingin bertanya, Byakuya melanjutkan perkataannya lagi.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, selamat kau lulus di tesku yang pertama dan yang kedua."

"HAAAHHHH" Ichigo dan Rukia ber'hah' ria bersama.

**Spik dari Author kikuk **: Akhirnya sampai juga di penghujung chap-14 dari fic ini... Ceritanya jadi balik pendek...hehehe... :)) *senyum tanpa dosa. maaf soal wawancaranya kita lanjutkan di chap berikutnya saja ya pembaca! *sembah-sembah para pembaca sekalian.

Trus.. Gimana ceritanya? Seru? GeJe? Ancur? ahaha.. Jangan lupa buat kirimkan kritik, saran dan komentarmu ke PO BOX 'REVIEW'.. kalo udah ngirim, ya kirim lagi dong.. heheh.. *Ngarep full.. Saiya selalu menunggumu.. ;))

Ampe ketemu di next chap ya pembaca... ~ :)


	15. Chapter 15 : Silver Emerald

**Disclaimer : **'Bleach' punyanya Tite Kubo.. *sembah-sembah

**Warning :** Ancur, sok Romance, tidak jelas, dan bla blab bla -_-"

**Spik dari Author kikuk **: Oke-oke! Golden balik lagi! Di chap-15 ini! *gak bisa banyak nge'spik' soalnya kompi mau di pake adek, jadi aku buru-buru deh.. -_-"

Sebelum kita membaca kelanjutan cerita ini saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih untuk para Pe'REVIEW' dan pembaca sekalian. Terutama untuk ;

**Aizawa Ayumu : Hahaha.. iya nih! Bya-kun cool-cool gini temennya preman semua…ckckckck.. -_-"… hahaha mungkin bisa jadi. Lho?**

**Stormy Troublemaker**** : hahaah iya-iya! Ini udah update sae… :D**

**Silent Reader : Tentu! IchiRuki selalu serasi! :D… iya kayaknya ini hari ini updateku yang terakhir sebelum UAS… -_-"… iya makasih dukungannya! Aku bkal semangat! **

**kyunICHA : IYA ICHI! Semangat! Aku selalu mendukungmu!**

**Kianhe Tsuji**** : Hahaha.. maap maap! :p… aku gak speechless deh.. haha.. ulangan? Wao! Trus gmn hasilnya? *lah kok jadi mau curcol?**

Sekali lagi saiya ucapkan terima kasih kepada para pembaca... *sembah sujut untuk para pembaca sekalian.. Fanfic saiya kali ini di persembahkan untuk pembaca yang ngefans sama drama-drama F4 terutama BBF... ;)

Oke silahkan di nikmati kelanjutan fic sebelumnya.. yukk mari...

* * *

"Ichigo Kurosaki, selamat kau lulus di tesku yang pertama dan yang kedua."

"HAAAHHHH" Ichigo dan Rukia ber'hah' ria bersama.

"Tesku yang kedua adalah kamu harus melindungi Rukia disaat seperti tadi. Aku tau adikku ini kuat. Tapi dia juga wanita, jadi dia punya batas untuk bertarung."

Mendengar perkataan Byakuya, Ichigo dan Rukia akhirnya sedikit paham. 'sedikit' paham bukan berarti paham seluruhnya. Lalu dengan polosnya Ichigo berkata;

"Jadi kamu melakukan itu supaya aku melindungi Adikmu? Wah, acting mereka keren banget! Salut.. salut!"

"Mereka gak sedang acting bocah!"

"Hahh?" lagi-lagi Ichigo ber'hah' ria.

"Apa maksud kakak?" mendengar perkataan kakaknya Rukia jadi ikut-ikutan kaget dan penasaran.

"Ya, mereka memang menyerangmu beneran gak acting, terutama untuk menyerang bocah orange ini. Mereka harus lebih serius dan beneran lagi," perkataan Byakuya sukses membuat Ichigo gelap mata. Dia langsung ngamuk ngamuk ingin menyerang Byakuya. Tapi untunglah Rukia sudah menahannya.

"BYAKUYA! KAU MENYEBALKAN!" teriak-teriak Ichigo.

"Sudahlah bocah! sebagai hadiah karna sudah melewati dua tesku dengan baik, aku akan memberikan waktu kalian istirahat sampai tes ketiga." Ujar Byakuya tenang dan berjalan balik menuju rumahnya.

Ichigo yang tadi ngamuk-ngamuk, sekarang berubah tenang karna mendengar perkataan Byakuya tadi. Rukia melirik Ichigo yang tiba-tiba jadi tenang itu. Lalu dia tersenyum dan berjalan menghadap Ichigo. Melihat tingkah Rukia, Ichigo tak kuasa menahan senyumannya. Diraihnya tangan Rukia dan berkata;

"Kitakan lagi liburan, bagaimana kalau kita pergi kencan?"

"Hmmm… Ide yang bagus itu… Ayo,"

WWWWW

Seorang gadis berambut orange kecoklat-coklatan sedang melintas di pertokoan. Dia menatap beraneka ragam baju yang sedang terpapar di balik kaca etalase toko yang besar. Tanpa dia sadari, sepasang mata sekarang sudah menatapnya. Lalu, dia dikagetkan oleh suara klakson mobil yang cukup keras.

_**TIN! TIN!**_

Gadis itu reflek menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang sedang mengklaksonnya. Mata kelabunya terbelalak mendapati mobil _bugatti veyron_ mencolok dengan pengendara bermata emerald. Pengendara itu tersenyum kecil dan menyapanya;

"Hey, _onna _!"

"Ulqui-_kun_?"

"Apa yang sedang dilakukan seorang gadis manis didepan sebuah toko?"

"Ah, aku… aku… aku hanya sedang melihat-lihat saja. Hehehe…" jawab Orihime gugup. Wajahnya perlahan merona.

"Begitu ya? Hmmm.. bagaimana jika kamu ikut denganku?"

"A..apa? Pergi denganmu?"

"Ya, aku juga sedang sendirian _onna_… bingung ingin melakukan apa, jadi bagaimana kalau kau ikut denganku?"

"Umm…"

"Mau apa tidak _onna _?" tanya Ulquiorra lagi.

"I-iya aku mau!"

"Ayo cepat masuk kedalam mobil!"

Akhirnya mereka pergi dari pertokoan itu. Diperjalanan, Orihime hanya bias diam dan menundukan kepalanya. Dia sungguh tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan pria pujaanya. Ditambah lagi, pria itu mengajaknya untuk pergi bersamanya. Sebuah senyuman terlukis diwajahnya yang manis. Melihat tingkah Orihime yang aneh, Ulquiorra menegurnya;

"Ada apa _onna_?"

"Aahh! Tidak ada apa-apa kok Ulqui-_kun_! Hehehe…" jawab Orihime makin gugup.

"Begitu ya? Hehe… kau ini lucu sekali _onna_."

Sekejab wajah Orihime menjadi merah padam. Dia makin salah tingkah di depan Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra hanya tersenyum kecil. Lalu diberhentikan mobilnya didepan sebuah gedung bioskop (**Author **: Bioskop? Apa theater?). Lalu dia membukakan pintu mobil _bugatti veyron_ agar Orihime bisa keluar. Orihime menatap gedung biokop itu dengan pandangan bingung.

"Kita mau nonton?" tanya Orihime polos.

"Yup, ayo _onna_ !"

Setelah membeli tiket, mereka memasuki gedung bioskop dan menonton film yang di putar. Sedang asik-asiknya menonton, tiba-tiba ada salah satu pengunjung mengangkat telfon dan berbincang-bincang dengan suara keras. Membuat orang yang ada di sekelilingnya merasa terganggu akan sikapnya. Terutama Ulquiorra dan Orihime yang duduk didepannya. Awalnya Ulquiorra membiarkannya, tapi lama kelamaan suaranya makin besar dan seakan dibuat-buat. Akhirnya dengan emosi, Ulquiorra bangkit dari kursinya dan merebut ponsel sang pengunjung itu.

"HEY!" pekik pengunjung yang berisik tadi.

"Kau berisik sekali _ojisan _!" ujar Ulquiorra datar.

"KEMBALIKAN PONSELKU!"

"Kau ingin ponselmu kembali? Kalau gitu nih tangkap!" dengan mudahnya Ulquiorra melempar ponsel pengunjung itu dengan keras kearah sang pemilik. Namun saat sang pemilik ingin menangkapnya, ponsel itu justru tergelincir jatuh kelantai dan hancur berkeping-keping. Reflek sang pemilik langsung memunguti pecahan dari ponselnya dan membentak-bentak Ulquiorra untuk ganti rugi. Ulquiorra hanya menatap datar kearah pengunjung itu. Lalu diraihnya sebuah cek (**Author **: ettt! Udah persiapan ya nih bocah? Ampe bawa-bawa cek…).

"Cairkan cek ini sendiri." Ujar Ulquiorra dingin. Dia menyerahkan selembar cek dengan tertulis angka lima juta yen dengan mudahnya. Orang itu hanya bisa ternganga dan terdiam begitu melihat jumlah yang tertera pada kertas cek itu.

"Onna, ayo kita keluar. Aku sudah muak berada disini!" dengan cepat ditariknya tangan Orihime yang sendari tadi masih duduk di kursi penonton.

Lalu, mereka pergi meninggalkan tempat itu beserta pengunjung yang sendari tadi melihat tingkah Ulquiorra. Orihime masih terpaku melihat tingkah Ulquiorra yang menghambur-hamburkan uang begitu saja. Namun apa daya, dia hanya bisa diam dan mengikuti langkah Ulquiorra. Akhirnya mereka pergi menuju sebuah restaurant perancis. Disana Ulquiorra disapa oleh banyak pelayan-pelayan wanita, yang berhasil membuat Orihime sedikit cemburu.

"Tuan mau pesan apa?" Tanya salah satu pelayan itu.

"Aku pesan seperti biasanya saja. Tapi menu utamanya kali ini aku mau _Escargot_." Jawab Ulquiorra datar.

"Baik, mohon tunggu sebentar."

Tak beberapa lama kemudian dua orang pelayan datang membawa nampan berisi minuman dan seorang lagi membawa nampan berisi roti lapis yang sudah di potong kecil-kecil. Orihime hanya menatap bingung dengan minuman dan makanan yang mereka bawa. Jujur saja sejauh ini, dia belum pernah makan di restaurant perancis.

"Silahkan _Aperitif_ dan _Croque Monsieur _yang sudah dipotong kecil-kecil seperti biasanya." Ujar salah seorang pelayan. Seorang pelayan lagi sedang menuang _sampanye_ di gelas Ulquiorra dan Orihime.

"Terima kasih," ujar Ulquiorra seraya meneguk _sampanye _miliknya.

"Ulqui-_kun_?" panggil Orihime pelan.

"Ya _onna _?"

"Bukan maksudku untuk mencampuri urusanmu, tapi Ulqui-_kun_… aku rasa kamu sedikit keterlaluan di bioskop tadi."

"Keterlaluan? Apa maksudmu _onna_ ?" Tanya Ulquiorra seraya melahap sepotong _Croque Monsieur _pesanannya dengan datar.

"Iya, maksudku… kamu gak perlu sampai melempar ponsel orang itukan?"

"Aku rasa dia pantas mendapatkannya." Jawab Ulquiorra datar.

"Iya aku tau, dia memang gak sopan udah mengganggu ketenangan pengunjung lain… tapi aku rasa kamu gak perlu sampai berbuat sejauh itu Ulqui-_kun_…"

Ulquiorra hanya melirik Orihime datar. Lalu dia tersenyum dan meminum kembali _sampanye _miliknya. Orihime hanya mengerutkan keningnya kesal. Kesal karna Ulquiorra tidak menanggapi nasihatnya. Diraihnya gelas _sampanye _miliknya yang masih penuh dan meneguknya. Tak beberapa lama kemudian, dua pelayan tadi datang kembali dengan membawa dua nampan full makanan.

"Maaf lama menunggu. Dua porsi _Escargot_." Ujar pelayan itu seraya meletakan dua piring makanan di hadapan Orihime dan Ulquiorra.

Orihime menatap makanan yang ada di hadapannya dengan bingung dan sedikit terkejut. Sedangkan Ulquiorra malah tenang menyantap hidangan utama itu dengan lahap. Melihat tingkah Ulquiorra, Orihime jadi penasaran dan bertanya;

"Ulqui-_kun_ ?" panggilnya lagi.

"Ya _onna_ ?"

"Ini… Ini bukannya keong ya? Kok dimakan sih?" Tanya Orihime bingung.

"Iya, ini emang keong yang dimasak dengan bumbu-bumbu. Bukannya kau suka dengan makanan yang aneh-aneh _onna_ ?"

"Aneh?"

"Ah sudahlah, kamu cicipi saja dulu." Ujar Ulquiorra lagi.

Mendengar penjelasan Ulquiorra, Orihime meraih garpu dansebuah penjepit. Dihirupnya aroma _Escargot_ yang ternyata sangat menggoda lidahnya. Dengan penuh usaha dia melepaskan daging keong itu dari cangkangnya. Namun gagal. Dicoba lagi, tapi tetap gagal. Melihat tingkah Orihime yang lucu membuat Ulquiorra tak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Hahaha… Kau Lucu sekali _onna_ !"

"Ehehehe… Ulqui-_kun_… aku gak bisa cara makannya." ujar Orihime polos.

"Sini biar kubantu." dengan singgap, Ulquiorra menarik piring Orihime dan melepaskan daging keong dari cangkangnya.

"Nih, aaa…" ujar Ulquiorra seraya menyodorkan garpu yang sudah ada daging keong diatasnya.

Awalnya sih Orihime ragu-ragu untuk menyambut suapan dari Ulquiorra. Tapi karna pria itu terus menatapnya dan menunggu respon yang baik, akhirnya dia sambut juga suapan dari Ulquiorra itu.

"Enak?"

"Iya, enak sekali… hehehe…"

Akhirnya mereka melanjutkan acara makan mereka dengan suap-suapan. Sungguh sesuatu yang romantis dan sukses membuat orang di sekeliling mereka iri. Terutama pelayan-pelayan wanita. Mereka sibuk menatap Orihime dengan sinis dan iri.

"Kenapa Shiffer-_sama_ mau sama orang kayak gitu ya?"

"Gak tau! Tapi aku rasa Shiffer-_sama _cuman mau jadiin tuh cewek mainannya yang baru deh."

"Aku rasa tidak!" tiba-tiba pelayan pria yang tadi menantarkan makanan pada Ulquiorra mulai memutus acara gossip mereka.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya salah satu pelayan wanita.

"Kau kan tau, _Escargot_ itu adalah makanan paling dibenci Shiffer-_sama_ kan?" jawab pelayan laki-laki itu.

"Eh," mereka baru ingat bahwa makanan yang tadi di pesan Ulquiorra adalah makanan yang sangat di benci Ulquiorra.

"Tuh kalian lihat, gadis yang dibawa Shiffer-_sama_ melahapnya dengan nikmat… berarti Shiffer-_sama_ sangat mengerti selera dari gadis itu dan berusaha memakan makanan yang dia benci demi gadis itu kan? Dan satu lagi, Shiffer-_sama_ selama ini tidak pernah tersenyum pada gadis. Apa lagi gadis yang menjadi mainannya selama ini." ujar pelayan itu seraya tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Ah! Jangan-jangan Shiffer-_sama_…" pekik semua pelayan wanita yang sendari tadi bergosip ria.

"Yup, Shiffer-_sama_ sepertinya tertarik dengan gadis itu."

"AAAAA! TIDAKKK!"

WWWWW

Seminggu berlalu semenjak Byakuya menyatakan bahwa Ichigo lolot dari tesnya yang pertama dan yang kedua. Hubungan sepasang sejoli inipun semakin akrab dan dekat. Mereka sangat menikmati hari-hari liburan tanpa tes yang di berikan oleh kakak mereka. Disekolah, mereka juga mengumbar kemesrahan yang mampu membuat trio berdada besar itu ingin bunuh diri. Tidak hanya trio berdada besar saja, tapi seluruh fans Ichigo.

"Ichi, nih aaa…" ujar Rukia seraya menyodorkan sepotong roti coklat pada Ichigo.

"ammm…" ujar Ichigo menyambut suapan dari kekasihnya.

Ya. Mereka sedang makan siang dikantin dengan bekal seadanya yang selalu dibawa Rukia. Teman-teman Ichigo dari F4 hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan bingung dengan tingkah mereka berdua yang terlalu mesrah.

"ICHIGOO!"

Mendadak seorang gadis berambut ungu dengan mata emasnya menggelayuti lengan Ichigo tanpa izin. Mata hazel Ichigo terbelalak mendapati seorang gadis yang sangat familier dimatanya sedang bergelayut manja di lengannya. Dia menatap Ichigo dengan tajam.

"Se-Senna?" ujar Ichigo takjub.

"Holla apa kabar tampan! Hehehe…" jawab gadis itu.

"Ke-kenapa kamu ada disini?"

"Akukan murid baru disini Ichi! Hehe.."

"Se-sejak kapan?"

"Sejak hari ini… aku rindu padamu Ichi tampan!"

Rukia menatap kesal kearah Senna yang berani-beraninya menyentuh lengan kekasihnya. Bukan menyentuh lagi, tapi memeluk. Melihat Rukia yang sudah memasang wajah super seram kearahnya, membuat Ichigo sadar dan berusaha melepaskan pelukan dari Senna.

"Lepaskan Senna!"

"Lho kenapa?"

"Aku tidak suka! Aku sudah punya kekasih tau!"

"Kekasih? Jangan bercanda Ichi! Akulah kekasihmu!" ujar Senna dengan sinis.

"APA? Jangan ngelantur deh kamu!" ujar Ichigo yang juga mulai kesal dengan tingkah Senna.

"Aku gak ngelantur kok Ichi!"

"Lalu? Apa maksud kata-katamu bahwa aku ini kekasihmu?"

"Oh, kamu belum di kasih tau oleh paman ya? Mulai hari ini kamu adalah Tunanganku Ichi!" ujar Senna dengan senyum manja seraya memeluk Ichigo yang _Shock_.

"Tu-Tunangan?" jerit Rukia.

"Ya, Oh… kamu pasti Rukia Kuchiki… si cewek yang udah buat hidup Ichi jadi berantakan ya? Perkenalkan aku Senna Ukitakke,Tunangan dari Ichigo Kurosaki."

Semua mata dan telinga yang mendengar perkataan Senna terkejut bukan kepalang. Apa lagi Rukia sang pacar sendiri. Dia hanya bisa menatap Ichigo dan Senna dengan heran. Ichigo sendiri juga terkejut mendengar perkataan Senna. Dia hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap Senna penuh tanya. Sedangkah sang gadis itu sendiri hanya sibuk bergelayutan dilengan Ichigo tanpa izin dengan senyum-senyum manja.

**

* * *

Spik dari Author** : Yes kelar juga ngetiknya… hehehe… Wao, Senna muncul euy.. ngaku-ngaku sebagai tunangan lagi.. -_-"

Oke sebelum berpisah ada sedikit wawancara nih dengan pemain dari Bleach Before Flower. Selamat menonton (?);

**Golden **: Konichiwa Kurosaki-_san_!

**Isshin **: KOOO…NII… CHIII…WAAA! *loncat pengen meluk

**Golden** : … *nabok.

**Isshin** : Uughh maaf Golden-_chan_! Aku lepas kendali jika bertemu dengan gadis imut. Hehehe…

**Golden** : Oke, aku maafkan.. lanjut! Ehm, Kurosaki-san bagaimana perasaan anda selama syuting _Bleach Before Flower_ ?

**Isshin** : Senang sekali Golden-_chan_! Apa lagi disini saya acting jadi orang kaya… wuihh manteb euyy…

**Golden** : …(ett ni orang brisik amet yak?)

**Isshin **: Trus aku bisa tetep jadi diriku yang konyol ini! Trus bisa keluar negeri! Trus punya rumah besar! Trus…

**Golden** : … ( buseeett dah ahhh!)

_15 menit kemudian…_

**Isshin **: Trus bisa makan enak.. Yah mungkin itu aja kali yang bisa di sebutkan.

**Golden** : ZZzzz… eh, udah kelar ya?

**Isshin** : Iyeee!

**Golden **: Oke, pertanyaan berikutnya, tolong beritaukan sedikit dari kelanjutan chap ini dong! Kan disini kamu jodohin Senna kan?

**Isshin **: …

**Golden **: Kenapa diam?

**Isshin **: Ah, maaf soal itu saya udah tanda tangan kontrak sama orang buat gak ngebocorin… ahhahaah.

**Golden** : Tanda tangan? Sama siapa?

**Isshin **: Iya, ah maaf sudah dulu ya aku mau ke toilet… bye! MUACHH! *Ngacir entah kemana

Kesimpulannya kalo mau tau kelanjutannya y abaca aja lanjutannya.. ahhaah.. *ditabok pembaca.

Trus.. Gimana ceritanya? Seru? GeJe? Ancur? ahaha.. Jangan lupa buat kirimkan kritik, saran dan komentarmu ke PO BOX 'REVIEW'.. kalo udah ngirim, ya kirim lagi dong.. heheh.. *Ngarep full.. Saiya selalu menunggumu.. ;))

Ampe ketemu di next chap ya pembaca... ~ :)


	16. Chapter 16 : Senna Ukitake

**Disclaimer : **'Bleach' punyanya Tite Kubo.. *sembah-sembah

**Warning :** Ancur, sok Romance, tidak jelas, dan bla blab bla -_-"

**Spik dari Author kikuk **: Aye-aye sir! Golden kembali! kalian merindukanku tidak? *dijotos gara-gara kePDan*. UAS sudah berlalu sekarang UAN siap menerjang didepan mata... oh ala mak... tolong saiya! Tapi, sebelum UAn menerjang saiya menyempatkan waktu untuk mengupdate fic ini.. hehe.. XD

Sebelum kita membaca kelanjutan cerita ini saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih untuk para Pe'REVIEW' dan pembaca sekalian. Terutama untuk ;

**Yamakaze Shizuka : ahaha... iya kalong makan keong! XD... Ayo kita bantai Senna rame-rame! *jd brutal. XDD  
**

**Merai Alixya Kudo : Makasih udah mau mampir Alix-san! Senna? emang... ayo kita bantai yuk... hahaha *tawa iblis. Hah? typo? iya aku emang masih suka kejebak. Aduh mohon maaf jika typonya membuat ketidak nyamanan dalam membaca. *nunduk 90 drajat. **

**Aizawa Ayumu : Hahaha... Isshin? gimana ya? kasih tau gak ya? ah gak deh... *dijotos Ai. haha.. hah iya aku kelebihan ngetik huruf 'k'nya waktu itu. Aduh maaf dehh... hehehe... *tawa tanpa dosa. Iya makasih Ai, kamu juga smangat buat UAS dan UANnya... *berjuang sama-sama. YEAH!**

**Lily Hikari-chan : Salam kenal hikari-chan! :)) makasih udah mau mampir... Klo soal Senna dan Isshin... itu masih menjadi misteri.. haha... Yah pokoknya ikutin aja lagi... :)))**

**kyunICHA : AYO! *ikut ikutan nabok Senna. Amin... semoga Shiffer-sama gak mempermainkan hime... :)).. Fb am twit? punya kok... liat aja di profileku.. :)) *promosi.**

**InuhiTsu 22302612 : Iya perang antara Senna dan Rukia. Siapa ya.. yang bakal menang? hmmm... hehe.. :)**

Sekali lagi saiya ucapkan terima kasih kepada para pembaca... *sembah sujut untuk para pembaca sekalian.. Fanfic saiya kali ini di persembahkan untuk pembaca yang ngefans sama drama-drama F4 terutama BBF... ;)

Oke silahkan di nikmati kelanjutan fic sebelumnya.. yukk mari...

* * *

"Ya, Oh… kamu pasti Rukia Kuchiki… si cewek yang udah buat hidup Ichi jadi berantakan ya? Perkenalkan aku Senna Ukitake,Tunangan dari Ichigo Kurosaki."

Semua mata dan telinga yang mendengar perkataan Senna terkejut bukan kepalang. Apa lagi Rukia sang pacar sendiri. Dia hanya bisa menatap Ichigo dan Senna dengan heran. Ichigo sendiri juga terkejut mendengar perkataan Senna. Dia hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap Senna penuh tanya. Sedangkah sang gadis itu sendiri hanya sibuk bergelayutan dilengan Ichigo tanpa izin dengan senyum-senyum manja.

"Ichigo! tolong jelaskan ini semua!" bentak Rukia

"Aku juga tidak mengerti Rukia, Senna! lepaskan aku bodoh!"

"Aku tidak mau Ichi, uughh!" Senna malah semakin erat memeluk lengan Ichigo membuat Rukia semakin cemburu.

"CUKUP!"

Rukia memukul meja kantin SHS dengan keras, membuat seluruh murid yang berada di sekitar menatapnya. Mata violetnya menatap Ichigo dan Senna murka. Diremasnya botol air mineral yang berada di sebelahnya, rasanya ingin sekali menyiram wajah manja Senna dengan isi dari botol air mineral itu. Entah mengapa rasanya dia batal melakukannya. Dengan kesal Rukia berjalan pergi meninggalkan kantin, membuat semua orang yang di belakangnya bingung akan tingkahnya barusan.

"RUKI~..." belum selesai Ichigo melanjutkan perkataannya, lagi-lagi gerakannya di batasi oleh pelukan Senna.

"Ichi, jangan pergi!" ujarnya manja.

"Senna dengar, aku sudah punya kekasih! Lalu, hubungan kita itu hanya sebatas teman masa kecil gak lebih! apa lagi buat jadi tunangan!" dengan tegas Ichigo mengatakan demikian.

"Aku gak mau! lagi pula paman Isshin juga sudah setuju aku tunangan denganmu!"

"Apa Ayah? jangan mengada-ada! Ayahku itu sudah setuju aku berpacaran dengan Rukia tau!"

"Tidak, paman Isshin lebih setuju akulah yang berpacaran denganmu!"

"Aarrgghh! AYAH!"

WWWWW

Dikediaman keluarga Kurosaki yang megah, Isshin sedang asik menikmati teh dan masker wajahnya (?) dipinggiran kolam renang pribadi miliknya. Dia dibuat nyaman dengan 3 orang pelayan yang sedang memijat kedua kakinya dan bahunya. Alunan musik klasik menambah suasana nyaman dan damainya. Ya, Hari ini Isshin sedang berlibur dari pekerjaan kantornya yang menumpuk dan memanjakan dirinya dengan sedikit spa.

"Ini baru liburan... Aaaahhh..."

Baru saja dia ingin tertidur ditempatnya, Tiba-tiba suara seseorang mengagetkannya dan membuat masker wajahnya sedikit retak.

"AAAYAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Isshin mendapati putra satu-satunya dengan penuh kerutan dikening dan tangannya terlipat. Mata hazel putranya menatapnya murka dan butuh penjelasan. Dengan santai Isshin bertanya;

"Ada apa Ichigo?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tau! maksud Ayah apa? bertunangan dengan Senna?"

"Oh, dia sudah mulai bersekolah di SHS?"

"Gak usah ganti topik! Ayo katakan Jeng-got!" ujar Ichigo mulai kesal

"Haahahaa... kau kan tau Ayah paling lemah dengan yang manis dan imut. hehehe.. kemarin Ayah melihat foto Senna dari ayahnya Joushiro. ADUH! DIA IMUTNYA MAXX!"

_**BUAGHH!**_

Sebuah pukulan mendarat diwajah Isshin dengan keras. Sampai akhirnya masker berwarna hijau lumut itu pecah.

"HUAA! Maskerku pecah!"

Mendengar perkataan Ayahnya semakin murkalah dirinya. Akhirnya terjadilah pembataian anak terhadap seorang Ayah (**Author** : Lebay banget yak? -_-"). Pembatain terjadi semakin sangat seru ketika salah satu pelayan mengganti musik klasik menjadi musik rock. Mereka menonton pertarungan itu dengan seksama dan saling manaruh taruhan.

"Kamu pasang berapa untuk Tuan besar?"

"Aku pasang 2000 yen!"

"Kalo aku pasang 5000 yen untun Tuan muda Ichigo. hehe..."

"Ah, sial! Lihat Tuan besar nyaris kalah! aaaahh 2000 yenku!"

"Oh yes! Aku menang 2000 yen!"

"Tunggu, Tuan besar masih bisa berdiri!"

"Tidak, Tuan muda pasti bisa mengalahkannya!"

**(Author **: WOY! BACK to pemeran utama! WOY!)

Pertarungan mereka terhenti ketika Isshin mulai berwajah serius dan ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Dia menatap Ichigo tajam setajam silet (?). Ichigo hanya bisa menunggu Ayahnya untuk mulai pembicaraan.

"Ichigo, kaukan tau..."

"Tau apa Ayah?"

Air muka Isshin sejenak berubah menjadi serius dan menatap Ichigo tajam.

"Ichigo, Ayah..."

"Iya Ayah kenapa? Jawab Jenggot!"

"Well, aku...aku hanya bisa mengatakan bahwa..."

"Bahwa Ayah salah mempertunanganku kan?" tebak Ichigo dengan girang.

"Oh, tidak! Aku hanya bisa mengatakan bahwa Senna IMUTNYA MAXX!

_**BUAAGHH! **_

Lagi-lagi sebuah pukulan melayang di wajah Isshin. Dengan kesal Ichigo pergi meninggalkan Ayahnya. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Ichigo mengatakan sesuatu;

"Aku gak akan pulang ke Rumah ini sampai Ayah menarik kembali pertunanganku dengan Senna! Ingat itu!"

Isshin hanya bisa menatap anaknya yang berjalan keluar rumah. Dia menjadi terdiam sesaat setelah mendengar perkataan anaknya. Sepasang mata emas sudah berada di belakangnya dan menyaksikan kejadian yang barusan terjadi. Pemilik mata emas itu berjalan perlahan mendekati Isshin yang masih mematung ditempatnya. Dia tersenyum manis dan menyapa Isshin;

"Hola paman!"

"Senna-chan?"

"Yup, _it's me_ paman!" jawab Senna masih dengan suara manja.

"Kamu lihat yang tadi?"

Senna hanya mengangguk pasti.

"Begitu ya? jadi kamu juga tau kalo rencana pertunangan ini akan berjalan dengan sulit kan?"

"Iya aku tau paman! Tenang saja, aku akan membuat Ichi akan berpaling padaku." jawab Senna dengan senyum manis dan manja andalannya.

"Tapi, Ichigokan keras? Bagaimana meluluhkannya?"

"Keras ya... hmm... bagaimana kalau keras dilawan dengan keras?"

"Apa maksudmu Senna-chan?" wajah Isshin sekejab menjadi serius dan penasaran dengan ucapan Senna barusan.

"Itu urusan gampang! serahkan saja padaku pertunangan ini! hehe..."

"Begitu ya? Aku akan serahkan pertunangan ini padamu."

"Oke, sekarang aku ingin mandi dan pergi menyusul Ichi! Bye paman!"

Gadis itu langsung berlalu pergi dengan diiringi pengawalan ketat beberapa bodyguard. Isshin hanya menatap datar kearah senna. Saat ini tak ada orang yang tau akan jalan pikirannya. Setelah beberapa detik dia terdiam, dia meraih ponsel miliknya dan menghubungi seseorang. Dia mengatakan sesuatu dengan wajah yang serius dan senyum yang misterius. Lalu terdengar samar-samar balasan dari orang yang dia hubungi;

"Terima kasih atas kerja samanya, Kurosaki Isshin."

Isshin hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari orang yang dihubunginya.

WWWWW

"HUAAA! Ichigo menyebalkan! Benci benci benci!"

"Lho ada apa Rukia-chan? kurosaki-kun kenapa?"

"Dia itu playboy cap jeruk tau gak? aku benci banget! benci benci benci!" jeritan suara Rukia ternyata membuat Urahara sang manager keluar dari ruangannya.

"Ada apa ini Kuchiki-san?"

"Ahh! Bos? ah maksudku Urahara-san, tidak ada apa-apa kok...hehe..."

Dengan pandangan mencurigai, Urahara berjalan pergi meninggalkan Rukia dan Orihime berdua.

"Dasar kau menyebalkan Ichigo!" gerutu Rukia.

"Sudah-sudah! lebih baik kita antarkan pesanan-pesanan ini.. ~lalalalal..."

"Inoue?"

"Ya Kuchiki-chan?"

"Akhir-akhir ini kamu ceria sekali, ada apa gerangan?"

"I..itu... ah, maaf Kuchiki-chan aku mau mengantar pesanan dulu ya... dadah!" dengan wajah yang memerah, Inoue kabur mengelak.

"Tunggu dulu Inoue!"

_**Klininggg..**_

Sesosok bermata hazel dan berambut senja berjalan memasuki cafe, membuat Rukia kembali berjalan acuh kearah kasir yang sudah penuh dengan pelanggan. Melihat tingkah Rukia yang acuh, membuat sosok ini ingin mendekatinya dan berlutut meminta maaf. Berharap jika dia meminta maaf, Rukia memaafkannya.

"Rukia, aku..."

"Maaf, tolong menyingkir Ichigo. Disini banyak tamu!"

"Tapi, Rukia... aku minta maaf..."

"Buat apa? sudah sana minggir."

"Ayolah Rukia... jangan marah! aku tidak menyukai Senna! dia itu teman masa kecilku! ayolah Rukia..."

Rukia malah diam dan semakin mengacuhkan Ichigo. Ichigo jadi ikut-ikutan diam sekarang. Dia bingung ingin mengatakan apa, Rukia adalah tipe orang yang keras dan cemburuan. Akhirnya dia mendapatkan ide yang sedikit gila tapi cukup ampuh untuk seorang Rukia yang begitu keras. Ichigo melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam ruang kerja Urahara. Rukia yang melihat itu hanya bisa menatap curiga.

"Apa lagi yang ingin dia lakukan? dasar dandelion!" gerutunya.

Tak beberapa lama Ichigo keluar dengan menggunakan kemeja putih polos, jins hitam dan blazer abu-abu. Dia berjalan menuju panggung kecil di cafe itu. Semua mata para gadis menatap dan mengagumi ketampanannya. Melihat tingkah Ichigo yang seperti sedang tebar pesona itu makin membuat Rukia geram.

"Mau apa sih dia? mau tebar pesona ya? cih!" gerutu Rukia lagi

"Tes...tes... Well, selamat sore para pengunjung sekalian. Karna hari ini hari spesial maka pertunjukan musik di cafe ini sedikit dipercepat. Oke, saya akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang akan saya persembahkan untuk seorang gadis spesial. oke enjoy!" ujar Ichigo berbicara menggunakan microphone diatas panggung mini itu. Semua gadis berteriak menyorakan namanya.

"Dasar playboy cap Jeruk!" jerit Rukia pelan.

Alunan lagu mulai terdengar dan juga suara Ichigo. Suara yang pelan, merdu dan mampu membuat semua para gadis yang mendengarnya meleleh.

_Dadadada..._

_Right here, right now_

_For every starting with this one vow_

_and I won't_

_back down_

_From the promise I'm making_

_I will live it out..._

_So when I say I do,_

_it's for sure..._

_Until God takes me home, I'm all yours..._

"So sweet!" tiba-tiba Orihime muncul dan berdiri di sebelah Rukia.

"So sweet? apanya yang so sweet?" ujar Rukia kesal.

"Kamu cerna deh lyricnya satu-satu... hmm... kayak orang lagi mau nikah ya? so sweet." kagum Orihime

"Eh?"

_our love is so real_

_We both know it's true..._

_my whole life's been change since i found you..._

_livin in a world on my own_

_suddenly won't do_

_'cause I found the other half of my heart_

_when I found you..._

Rukia terdiam sejenak mendengar kelanjutan dari lagu yang dinyanyikan Ichigo. Wajahnya berubah merah padam dan sedikit tertunduk malu. Orihime yang melihat temannya jadi seperti itu jadi ingin sekali menggodanya.

"Lagunya pasti buat Kuchiki-chan! teehee..."

"Jangan ngelantur deh! ini pasti untuk gadis berambut ungu itu! cih..."

"Gadis berambut ungu?"

"Ya, ya... Senna! dia datang-datang merangkul Ichigo dan mengatakan bahwa dia adalah tunangan Ichigo. Padahal kata Ichi dia cuman teman lama... huh bikin keki!"

"Kuchiki-chan?" panggil Orihime pelan.

"Ya?"

"Kamu cemburu ya?"

"Eh?"

_our love is so real_

_We both know it's true_

_my whole life's been change since i found you_

_livin in a world on my own_

_suddenly won't do_

_'cause I found the other half of my heart_

_when I found you..._

_._

_So when I say I do, I am sure_

_For the rest of our lives, I am yours..._

Terdengar Ichigo mengakhiri Lagunya dengan indah. Sebelum dia menuruni panggung mini itu, dia meminta maaf pada Rukia dengan menggunakan microphone itu.

"Lagu tadi sebenarnya khusus saya persembahkan untuk gadis spesial saya bernama Rukia."

Selesai mengatakan demikian semua mata tertuju pada meja kasir tempat Rukia sedang mematung dan berdiri. Orihime hanya tersenyum-senyum geli melihat tingkah Ichigo yang begitu _romance_. Dengan bergaya ala pangeran negeri dongeng, Ichigo berlutut dibawah kaki Rukia dan tak ketinggalan dia juga menggenggam satu tangan gadis itu.

"Rukia, maukah kau memaafkanku? yang kusukai dan kucintai hanya dirimu seorang Rukia Kuchiki..." ujar Ichigo memohon dan mengecup punggung tangan Rukia.

Mendadak wajah Rukia berubah menjadi merah padam. Ichigo benar-benar mengetahui kelemahannya. Sungguh, hatinya yang sendari tadi terbelenggu dengan rasa cemburu kini telah berhasil dilelehkan Ichigo dengan tingkahnya yang _romance_. Dengan wajah mau-mau tapi malu, Rukia menatap Ichigo yang masih menunggu jawabannya di bawah kakinya.

"Ichi, aku malu... ayo cepat berdiri!" bisik Rukia pelan.

"Apa Rukia? kau cemburu?" ujar Ichigo pura-pura tidak dengar.

"Aku malu!" bisik Rukia dengan nada yanag mulai meninggi.

"Apa cemburu?" ternyata sikapnya yang pura-pura tidak dengar merupakan rencananya yang ingin menggoda Rukia

"Malu!" masih dengan berbisik.

"Kau ini bicara yang jelas kalau cemburu." goda Ichigo.

"Ugghh! Oke kau menang! Aku memang cemburu!" ujar Rukia kesal dengan wajah yang _super blushing_.

Dengan senyuman puas, Ichigo memeluk Rukia. Rukia hanya bisa terdiam dalam pelukan Ichigo, dia benar-benar malu. Semua gadis yang melihat tingkah mereka berdua, semua cemburu berat. Seorang pangeran bak negeri dongeng seperti Ichigo berpacaran dengan gadis miskin seperti Rukia. Orihime hanya bisa tersenyum lembut melihat sohibnya sedang dipeluk oleh sang kekasih. Pemandangan ini juga dapat membuatnya berfantasi akan Ulquiorra.

_'Andai saja Ulqui-kun adalah kekasihku dan dia berada disini sekarang...'_ gumam Orihime dalam hatinya.

Setelah beberapa detik memeluk Rukia, Ichigo melepaskan pelukannya. Dia tersenyum lembut dan mengecup kening kekasihnya yang masih mematung dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Jangan marah lagi ya... hehehe..." ujar Ichigo pelan.

Rukia hanya bisa tersenyum simpul. Dia masih malu diperlakukan terlalu_ romance _seperti ini oleh Ichigo. Lalu, terdengar music jazz mengalun pelan. Membuat banyak para pengunjung berpasangan yang berjalan mendekati panggung untuk berdansa. Ichigo juga menarik tangan Rukia untuk ikut berdansa.

"Rukia, kau ingat ketika kita berdansa di pesta sekolah waktu itu?" bisik Ichigo tepat ditelinga Rukia.

"I..iya. Saat itu aku baru saja patah hati dengan Kaien-senpai. Dan kamu menolongku..." bisik Rukia juga.

"Hey, kok jadi bahas Kaien sih?" bisik Ichigo lagi.

"Hehe... kenapa? Kau masih cemburu sama dia? _Baka_!" bisik Rukia juga.

"Tentu bodoh! Ngomong-ngomong Rukia, kau masih menyimpan gaun hitam yang aku berikan padamu waktu itu?" bisik Ichigo.

"Gaun hitam? memangnya kau pernah memberikanku gaun?"

"Yang kau pakai pada acara sekolah waktu itu kan gaun dariku!"

Rukia terdiam sejenak, berusaha mencerna semua perkataan Ichigo. Mata violetnya terbelalak begitu mengetahui ternyata selama ini dia salah sangka kalau gauaan itu pemberian dari Kaien. Namun dengan cepat dia menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya. Mengatur emosi dan perasaannya. Ichigo yang mendapati kekasihnya masih terdiam membisu memulai kembali pembicaraan.

"Kenapa? apa ada yang salah?" bisik Ichigo di telinga Rukia. Hembusan nafasnya yang menyapu daun telinga Rukia, membuat sang pemilik daun telinga merinding dan _nervous_.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku waktu itu salah sangka..."

"Salah sangka?"

"Sudahlah... tidak usah difikirkan..." bisik Rukia. Tangannya kali ingi menggelayut di leher Ichigo dan memeluk pria itu erat. Ichigo hanya bisa tersenyum dan membalas pelukan gadis itu.

"Ichigo." bisik Rukia ditengah-tengah pelukannya.

"Ya?"

"Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku..." bisik Rukia dengan lirih.

"Kau pasti teringat akan ucapan Senna ya?"

Rukia hanya mengangguk pelan, dan semakin mempererat pelukannya pada leher Ichigo.

"Tentu bodoh! aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu... Janji."

"Terima kasih Ichigo."

Sungguh situasi yang romantis bagi mereka berdua. Alunan lagu jazz yang tenang membuat situasi bertambah mendukung. Tidak ada satu diantara mereka berdua yang mau melonggarkan pelukannya, justru mereka malah saling mempererat pelukannya masing-masing. Orihime juga semakin tersenyum-senyum sendiri melihat tingkah sohibnya yang beruntung itu. Rukia Kuchiki sungguh gadis yang benar-benar beruntung.

_**KLINING!**_

Namun, tiba-tiba pintu cafe terbuka dan beberapa orang berpakaian hitam menyeret Ichigo pergi dari pelukan Rukia.

"Lepaskan! hey!" dengan sekuat tenaga Ichigo memberontak dari orang-orang yang sedang memegangi tubuhnya.

"Ichigo!" jerit Rukia panik. Rasanya dia ingin menolong Ichigo dengan karatenya. Tapi saat dia sudah siap dengan kuda-kudanya, Ichigo menghentikannya.

"Rukia jangan mendekat!" dia masih berusaha melepaskan diri dari orang-orang itu sendirian. Akhirnya dia bisa lepas dan berlari menuju Rukia kembali.

"Ichi, kau baik-baik saja? siapa mereka?" tanya Rukia cemas.

"Aku tidak tau, tapi lebih baik kita..."

_**BUUGGH!**_

Sebuah pukulan yang keras tepat mendarat di leher Ichigo, dan sanggup membuatnya pingsan seketika. Semua orang-orang berpakaian hitam itu menyeretnya menuju mobil _skyline_ hitam yang terpakir di depan cafe itu. Dengan gesit Rukia mengikuti mereka dan berusaha menyelamatkan Ichigo, namun gagal. Mobil _skyline_ hitam itu sudah pergi dengan cepat entah kemana.

"ICHIGOO!" jerit Rukia ketika dia sedang berusaha berlari mengejar mobil itu.

Ketika sedang berlari, sebuah mobil _mercedes benz _silver melintas dengan pelan disebelahnya. Jendela mobil itu terbuka, dan terdapat gadis berambut ungu tua dengan mata keemasannya sedan menatap Rukia dengan pandangan mengejek.

"Hentikan saja, tak ada gunanya kau berlari!" ujar gadis itu.

"Senna? kembalikan Ichigo!" geram Rukia.

"Salut, kau sudah dapat menghafal namaku. Tapi sayangnya, soal Ichigo aku tidak bisa mengabulkannya. fufufu..."

Mata violet Rukia memandang sinis Senna. Tangannya juga sudah mengepal, tanda dia siap kapan saja memukul wajah Senna yang menyebalkan itu.

"Hmm... _Anyway_, Rukia Kuchiki... aku datang kesini bukan hanya ingin menjemput tunanganku saja. Tapi ingin memberikanmu ini!"

Sebuah kertas persegi panjang berwarna emas dengan tulisan 'Ichigo Kurosaki & Senna Ukitake' membuat Rukia terkejut setengah mati. Dia memandang apa yang sedang ia genggam dengan pandangan sinis dan lirih. Sebuah undangan pernikahan Senna dan Ichigo, tentu sanggup membakar hatinya saat ini.

"Kami akan menikah seminggu lagi. Aku harap kau datang. Sudah ya..."

Lalu mobil mercedes benz silver itu melanju dan pergi menghilang dari tatapan Rukia. Tangan Rukia gemetaran menggenggam undangan itu. Lalu dia meremas-remas undangan itu dan membuangnya ketempat sampah yang tepat berada di sebelahnya.

"Ini gak mungkin!" jerit Rukia.

WWWWW

"Paman, aku berhasil membawa pulang Ichi..." ujar Senna pada Isshin.

"Bagus! sekarang dia dimana?"

"Sudah kukurung di kamarnya..." jawab Senna dengan senyum kemenangan.

"Kalau begitu kau juga boleh beristirahat Senna."

"Terima kasih paman. Jangan lupa untuk menguruh pesta pernikahanku yang meriah ya paman. Dagh!"

Dengan langkah cepat, Senna meninggalkan Isshin yang sedang asik meneguk _sanpanye_. Dia berjalan menuju kamarnya yang bersebelahan dengan kamar Ichigo. Sejak kemarin, Senna sudah menginap di rumah kelurga Kurosaki. Sebelum dia pergi kekamarnya, dia mampir dahulu kekamar Ichigo yang dijaga ketat oleh banyak bodyguard di depan pintunya. Di dalam kamar yang luas itu Senna mendapati Ichigo masih pingsan.

"Ichi, seminggu lagi kamu akan menjadi miliku selamanya..." bisik Senna dengan nada mesrah di telinga Ichigo.

Mata keemasannya menatap bibir Ichigo dengan pandangan tergoda. Disentuhnya dengan perlahan wajah dan bibir mulus Ichigo. Lalu, tanpa ada rasa ragu lagi dikecupnya dengan perlahan bibir Ichigo.

"Selamat malam Ichigo, mimpi Indah."

**

* * *

Spik dari Author kikuk **: Akhirnya berakhir juga chap-16 dari fic ini... Yeah. Konfliknya udah semakin kerasa! Senna juga udah mulai tambah ngeselin! pairing IchiRuki kita juga udah makin mesrah! Isshin makin GeJe! Trus... apa lagi ya... aahh sudah biarkan pembaca sekalian saja yang menilai... haha.. :D

Sebelum kita berpisah ada sedikit wawancara dengan Ulquiorra Shiffer sang tokoh Playboy di cerita ini. yuukk mari ;

**Golden **: Konichiwa Ulquiorra-kun!

**Ulquiorr**a : ...

**Golden** : (Astagah! ini sih lebih dingin dari Byakuya!) Ehehe... Ulquiorra-kun bagaimana pendapatmu selama syuting _Bleach Before Flower _ini?

**Ulquiorra** : No comment.

**Golden** : (WHAT? busettt dingin amett! WOY!) ooh gitu ya? hehe.. trus gimana dengan peran yang mainkan? ada kesulitan kah?

Ulquiorra : Peran? biasa aja. Kesulitan? ada banyak.

**Golden** : (Gila! sikapnya sedingin kutub utara! tapi karna ganteng, ku maafkan.. XD) Begitu ya? Oiya, Ulquiorra-kun aku dengar desas desus dari beberapa infotaiment katanya kamu mengalami cinlok dengan lawan mainmu Orihime Inoue. Apa itu benar?

**Ulquiorra** : ...*mendadak _blushing_.

**Golden** : Ulquiorra-kun? a-pa berita itu benar?

**Ulquiorra** : No... No comment. *masih _blushing_.

Golden : (Mukanya merah! Kyaaa imut imut!) Oke pertanyaan selanjutnya, kasih tau dong kriteria perempuan idamanmu!

**Ulquiorra** : Yang pasti dia harus wanita.

**Golden** : (Kalo itu aku juga tau!) Well, yang lebih spesifik mungkin?

**Ulquiorra** : Lebih spesifik? oh, yang pasti dia harus mempunyai dua mata, dua telinga, satu hidung, satu mulut dan mempunyai rambut.

**Golden** : (ARRGGGH! itu juga aku tau!) ...

**Ulquiorra** : Maaf, apa masih ada pertanyaanya? saya harus kembali syuting untuk chap selanjutnya.

**Golden** : Hah? Ulquiorra-kun bakal muncul di chap selanjutnya?

**Ulquiorra** : Iya.

**Golden **: Oke deh, kita sudahi saja wawacaranya.

OKe, akhir kata tetep ikutin chapa dari Bleach Before Flower ini yaa.. :))

Trus.. Gimana ceritanya? Seru? GeJe? Ancur? ahaha.. Jangan lupa buat kirimkan kritik, saran dan komentarmu ke PO BOX 'REVIEW'.. kalo udah ngirim, ya kirim lagi dong.. heheh.. *Ngarep full.. Saiya selalu menunggumu.. ;))

Ampe ketemu di next chap ya pembaca... ~ :)


	17. Chapter 17 : Kabur !

**Disclaimer :** 'Bleach' punyanya Tite Kubo.. *sembah-sembah

**Warning : **Ancur, sok Romance, tidak jelas, dan bla blab bla -_-"

**Spik dari Author kikuk : **Holaa Golden datang lagi! Apa kalian merindukanku? :D kangen yah yah yah yah? *dijotos gara-gara kepedean. Karna ini update kilat khusus, jadi ficnya agak-agak pendek gitu. *menurutku sih. UAN Oh Oh UAN... kenapa dirimu cepat sekali datang? kira-kira 18 hari lagi lah. OHH TIDAKK! **WARNING!**

Sebelum kita membaca kelanjutan cerita ini saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih untuk para Pe'REVIEW' dan pembaca sekalian. Terutama untuk ;

**Yamakaze Shizuka : Haha... Masker alpukat mungkin? Haha.. Iya aku juga baru menyadarinya waktu udah update.*Dodol banget ak. Iya Gak usah ada yang dateng! Oh oke sip sip! :))**

**Aizawa Ayumu : Hahahaha... Aku ketawa ngakak pas baca review dari kamu... hahaha.. Soal Isshin, itu sebenarnya... Buffghhh.. *bekep mulut sendiri takut bocor. hehe.. Ujian laknat? ahaha.. Oke pokoknya SMANGAT! :D**

**rukishiro kurosaki : Hola Ruki-san! Makasih udah mau mampir di ficku ini. Hehehe.. Oke ini aku juga lagi proses lanjutin.. Ntar review lagi ya.*ngarep full. ;p**

**AngelCute : Hola Angel-chan! Makasih udah mampir di ficku ini.. 100 jempol? jempol siapa aja tuh? ahahaha.. XDD**

**Relya schiffer : Holla Relya-san! Kita bertemu di ficku yang lain. heheh... Ulqui? wah kamu penggemar Shiffer-sama ya? Sama dong.. hehe.. Oke, Shiffer-sama muncul di chapa ini.. selamat menikmati.. hehe :D**

**Silent Reader : Ternoda? ahahah.. cuci pake rinso dong biar nodanya ilang... ahahah.. Jenggot? Hhaha.. Oke selamat menikmati kelanjutannya Ruki-san!**

**MeraiKudo : Iya emang ngeselin! Cuih kau Senna... *padahal aku sendiri yang buat ceritanya. ahahah :D**

**Melody AMPv Ulquiorra : Holla Mel-chan! Makasih sudah mau mampir di ficku ini. Huaa penggemar Shiffer-sama ya? Asikk! Aku juga fansnya Shiffer-sama.. :D**

Sekali lagi saiya ucapkan terima kasih kepada para pembaca... *sembah sujut untuk para pembaca sekalian.. Fanfic saiya kali ini di persembahkan untuk pembaca yang ngefans sama drama-drama F4 terutama BBF... ;)

Oke silahkan di nikmati kelanjutan fic sebelumnya.. yukk mari...

* * *

Sudah tiga hari berlalu tanpa adanya kehidupan di base camp F4. Ruangan itu hanya berisi barang-barang tanpa adanya penghuni. Seorang pria berambut biru tosca dan sohibnya yang bermata emerald menatap kekosongan ruangan itu dengan rindu. Rindu akan tingkah ketua mereka yang selalu membuat ulah dengan gadis bernama Rukia Kuchiki. Sekarang ketua mereka tidak ada, sudah hampir tiga hari Ichigo tidak masuk sekolah. Kabarnya dia sedang sibuk mengurus pernikahannya dengan gadis yang bernama Senna. Ketimbang disebut 'mengurus' lebih pantas disebut 'dikurung'. Di dalam perjalanan meninggalkan sekolah, Grimmjow mulai bertanya pada sohibnya yang sedang berjalan disebelahnya;

"Hey, kau yakin Ichigo benar-benar akan menikahi gadis berambut ungu itu?"

"Tergantung," jawab Ulquiorra.

"Tergantung bagaimana?"

"Tergantung dia punya rencana melarikan diri apa gak," tutur Ulquiorra

"Melarikan diri?" tanya Grimmjow

"Kau ini bodoh ya? Kan sudah jelas kalau Ichigo itu cuman sayang sama Kuchiki."

"Iya aku tau. Tapi maksudmu melarikan diri itu apa?" tanyanya lagi. Sebenarnya Grimmjow semakin tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Ulquiorra yang menyebutkan kata 'melarinkan diri'.

"Dasar telmi! Apa kamu gak ngerasa kalau sebenarnya Ichigo itu dikurung?"

"Dikurung? Dikurung apa sih? Dia kan sedang ngurus pernikahannya bukan dikurung!"

"Aaahh sudahlah, aku lelah berbicara denganmu,"

"Dasar sial kau pucat!" gerutu Grimmjow.

"Oiya, Kapan Kaien tiba di Jepang?"

"Sekitar dua hari lagi."

"Setelah Kaien pulang, baru kita bicarakan kembali masalah ini," ujar Ulquiorra mengakhiri pembicaraan mengenai Ichigo.

Sebagai sahabat yang sudah berteman sejak kecil Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow sangat mengerti sifat ketua mereka. Apa yang dibutuhkan, diinginkan, dirasakan, semuanya tentang Ichigo mereka berdua tau. Oleh karna itu juga, mereka tidak bisa tinggal diam saja melihat sohibnya dikurung dan dipaksa untuk menikahi seorang gadis yang tidak dia cintai. Bagi Ulquiorra pribadi, sekarang yang harus dia lakukan adalah melindungi Rukia dari Senna dan juga secepatnya merundingkan rencana dengan dua sohibnya, Kaien dan Grimmjow.

"Semoga saja Kaien bisa pulang lebih cepat dari perkiraan."

WWWWW

"Rukia... Rukia... Rukia... RUKIA!" terdengar samar-samar suara Byakuya memanggil Rukia.

"Ah iya, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ujar Rukia panik dan bicaranya mulai ngelantur.

"Kau bengong ya?"

"Ah, gak kok kak," jawab Rukia bohong.

Sejujurnya sudah hampir 3 jam-an Rukia melamun. Otak dan perasaannya sudah kompak untuk memikirkan kekasih hatinya yang sudah tiga hari tidak memberinya kabar. Sebagai seorang gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta, ini merupakan suatu beban di kepala. Dan sekarang, dia dipergoki melamun oleh kakaknya sendiri. Di tatap kakaknya dengan senyum palsu andalannya. Dengan segenap keberanian dan rasa suka cita terakhir, Rukia berusaha berbohong untuk menutupi kesedihannya.

"Aku mau belanja makan malam dulu ya kak... hehe."

"Rukia Tung~..." Usaha Byakuya untuk menghentikan Rukia sia-sia, Gadis itu sudah menghilang dengan cepat di balik toko _laundry_.

"Pasti ada yang gak beres nih... Cih..." Ujar Byakuya seraya berjalan memasuki ruang khusus pegawai.

WWWWW

Dilain tempat, Ichigo yang sedang dikurung di kamarnya sendiri mengalami depresi berat. Dia mengobrak-abrik benda-benda yang ada di kamarnya. Sungguh menyebalkan dikurung di kamar sendiri seperti yang sedang dialami Ichigo. Sudah tiga hari lamanya dia tidak masuk sekolah, tidak keluar kamar, tidak makan juga tidak berkomunikasi dengan orang luar. Sungguh malang nasipnya. Di saat-saat seperti ini dia teringat akan perkataan Senna padanya tiga hari yang lalu.

"SENNA!" geram Ichigo kesal.

-Flashback on-

"Selamat malam Ichigo, mimpi Indah."

"Puih, Senna apa-apaan kamu ini?" gerutu Ichigo begitu bibirnya selesai dikecup Senna.

"Wao... ichi? Kamu seperti putri salju... Abis dicium langsung sadar. Lucu sekali," ucap Senna masih dengan wajah manja andalannya.

"SIAL! Puih... Aku sebenarnya udah sadar dari tadi, tapi pas kamu masuk aku pura-pura tidur," ujar Ichigo seraya membersihkan bibirnya yang habis dikecup Senna.

"Kenapa dihapus? Bukannya malah lebih bagus kalau kamu membiarkan bekas bibirku disana?"

"Aku gak ngerti apa tujuanmu, tapi jangan coba sekali-sekali lagi menciumku seperti tadi!" geram Ichigo.

"Ups, Begitu ya? Tapi kalau kita menikah, boleh dong aku cium kamu setiap hari?"

"Menikah? Jangan bercanda! Untuk bertunangan denganmu saja aku saja menolak, bagaimana untuk menikah?"

Kali ini Senna terdiam di tempatnya. Dia melipat tangannya dan memandang Ichigo kesal. Tak lupa dia menyerahkan sample undangan pernikahan yang dia berikan juga pada Rukia. Ichigo menatap undangan itu dengan terkejut dan rasanya dia ingin terjun bebas dari lantai dua kamarnya menuju lantai dasar sekarang juga. Melihat Ichigo terkejut membuat gadis bermata emas ini merangkak mendekati Ichigo di atas ranjang. Melihat tingkah Senna, Ichigo langsung berwaspadah.

"Hoi... Hoi... kamu mau ngapain bodoh! Jangan naik ke ranjangku! Hoi! Turun!"

Semua peringatan dan perintah Ichigo diabaikan Senna. Dia terus merangkak menuju Ichigo yang sedang duduk di sudut ranjangnya yang _queen size_ itu. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Senna mendekati Ichigo. Dengan cepat dia mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Ichigo, tingkah anehnya itu membuat Ichigo panik.

"BODOH! Kau lupa? Aku ini laki-laki! Jangan peluk-peluk aku dalam keadaan di atas ranjang seperti ini BODOH!"

"Aku tidak peduli," ucap Senna pelan tepat di daun telinga Ichigo. Hembusan nafas Senna membuat Ichigo bergidik dan dengan cepat dia mendorong Senna menjauh darinya.

"CUKUP SENNA! Aku tidak main-main!" Bentak Ichigo

"Kenapa? Kenapa Ichi? Bukankah undangan itu sudah cukup bukti bahwa kita akan segera menikah? Jadi, bolehkan kalau aku sedikit bermain denganmu?"

"Cih, Sejak kapan kau berubah jadi perempuan seperti itu Senna? Senna yang kukenal tidak pernah berbuat serendah itu!"

Sejenak Senna terdiam lagi, mata emasnya menatap Ichigo lirih dan miris. "Sejak aku menyukaimu Ichi..." ucap Senna pelan.

"Jangan bercanda! Dari dulu kau bahkan tidak pernah menyukaiku, kau hanya menganggapku teman Senna," bentak Ichigo kesal.

"Itu dulu... Sekarang? Sekarang aku menyukaimu," ucap Senna lagi.

Dengan cepat Ichigo berjalan menuju Senna dan menyeretnya keluar dari kamarnya. Senna hanya bisa merintih kesakitan karna tangannya ditarik paksa Ichigo. Di luar, para _Bodyguard _yang sedang sibuk berjaga menatap mereka berdua dengan heran.

"Jangan pernah biarkan gadis ini masuk kamarku lagi! Aku gak sudi melihat wajahnya!"

_**BLAM!**_

Dengan keras Ichigo membanting pintu kamarnya dan menguncinya dari dalam. Samar-samar dia mendengar suara Senna sedang berusaha mendobrak pintu kamarnya seraya berteriak-teriak.

_**BRAK! BRAK! BRAK!**_

"Ichi! Buka Ichi!" jerit Senna

Ichigo hanya bisa diam dan mendengus kesal di dalam kamar.

"Percuma kamu memberontak Ichi! Pernikahan kita sudah ditetapkan!"

"Aku tidak peduli!" balas Ichigo.

"Jadi begini caramu memperlakukan calon istrimu? ICHIGO!"

"ARGGHH BERISIK! AKU GAK PEDULI PADAMU SENNA! SUDAH SANA PERGI!" bentak Ichigo dengan sangat keras. Sepertinya Senna sedang terkejut mendengar bentakan Ichigo untuknya, buktinya beberapa saat tak terdengar dia memukul-mukul pintu kamar Ichigo.

"Terserah padamu saja Ichi, karna seminggu lagi kita akan resmi menjadi suami-istri."

-Flashback off-

Dengan berhati-hati Ichigo membuka kaca jendela kamarnya yang besar. Lalu dengan lihainya dia melompat turun dari lantai dua kamarnya. Dengan waspadah dan hati-hati Ichigo berlari dan meninggalkan rumah besarnya itu. Yang ada di otaknya sekarang adalah kekasihnya yang sudah tiga hari dia tinggalkan.

"Tunggu aku Rukia, aku akan segera menemuimu! Aku juga gak akan pernah menghianatimu dan menikah dengan Senna!"

WWWWW

Daun berwarna coklat kekuning-kuningan jatuh berguguran mengiringi langkah kecil seorang gadis. Sebuah jalanan kenangan yang indah dan sangat romantis untuk di tempuh bersama kekasih. Mata violet gadis itu tertuju pada beberapa pasangan yang sedang asik bersepedah dengan sepedah sewaan di sana. Angin yang bertiup kencang membuat kaki kecil gadis ini sedikit menggigil dalam melangkah. Dia menghentikan langkahnya tepat di sebuah pohon besar dan bersandar pada pohon itu.

"Kenapa aku jadi pergi ke sini ya?" ucap gadis itu yang tak lain adalah Rukia. Lokasinya sekarang adalah berada dalam taman kota Karakura.

Mata violetnya terus tertuju pada jalan-jalan yang ditaburi guguran daun-daun kering. Sebuah kenangan manis kembali terlintas di kepalanya. Saat itu seorang pria yang bukan kekasihnya telah merebut ciuman pertamanya yang berharga. Sebuah senyuman terlintas di bibir mungilnya sekarang. Namun pandangannya kembali miris ketika teringat akan undangan yang telah di berikan Senna untuknya.

"Ichigo, Apa kau benar-benar menikahinya? Tapi, kau kan sudah janji untuk tetap bersamaku dan tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku," ucap Rukia lirih.

Beberapa butir air mata menetes jatuh di pipi mulusnya. Di tutup kedua matanya yang sudah mulai basah karna air mata tidak mau berhenti mengalir.

"Ichigo, aku merindukamu! _BAKA_!"

"Aku juga pendek!"

Rukia reflek mengalihkan wajahnya pada seseorang yang suaranya sangat familiar di telinganya. Mata violet Rukia terbelalak mendapati pria berambut orange dengan mata hazel berdiri tegap di hadapannya. Wajahnya sekarang dipenuhi oleh peluh yang menetes. Sebuah seringai kas terlontar dari bibir pria itu.

"Aku juga merindukanmu pendek," ucapnya lagi.

"ICHIGO?"

"Kenapa? Kau kaget melihatku berdiri disini?"

_**BUAGHH!**_

Sebuah pukulan melayang tepat di wajah tampan Ichigo.

"AAWW! Rukia! Sakit BODOH!" jerit Ichigo seraya mengelus-elus pipinya yang sedikit memar.

"Dasar Idiota! Kenapa Ichi? Kenapa? Kenapa kamu baru bis menemuiku sekarang?" bentak Rukia kesal.

Mendengar keluhan dari Rukia, Ichigo hanya bisa terdiam. Lalu dia menghapus air mata Rukia dengan kedua tangannya. Lalu dengan cepat di peluknya gadis menungil itu dan menenangkannya.

"Maaf, butuh proses untuk keluar dari sistem keamanan yang udah Ayahku buat," ucap Ichigo.

"Ichigo... Senna~..." belum selesai Rukia mengucapkan perkataannya Ichigo sudah membungkam mulutnya.

"Sssstt! Jangan sebut nama gadis itu! Jangan pernah Rukia."

Rukia mengangguk pelan ketika Ichigo mengatakan demikian. Dengan erat sekarang Rukia membalas pelukan dari Ichigo, kekasihnya. Dia memejamkan matanya dan menikmati setiap detiknya pertemuan mereka ini. Tapi tiba-tiba Rukia melepaskan pelukannya dengan cepat.

"Rukia ada apa?"

"DANDELION! KAU BAUU!"

Mendengar perkataan Rukia, Ichigo cuman bisa bernyengir ria.

"Kamu belum mandi ya? Huaa dasar idiota!" jerit Rukia.

"Iya aku belum mandi dari tadi pagi, juga belum makan dari tiga hari yang lalu. Hehehe..."

"JOROK!" jerit Rukia lagi.

"Tenang aja aku udah sikat gigi kok." Ucap Ichigo santai.

"Tetep aja ba~..."

Belum sempat Rukia membalas perkataan Ichigo, bibir sekarang sudah dikunci dengan bibirnya Ichigo. Sebuah kecupan hangat yang sanggup membuat Rukia terbang ke langit ketujuh. Jantungnya sekarang sudah bermain lompat tali tak karuan. Lalu setelah beberapa detik, Ichigo melepaskan kecupannya itu.

"Bagaimana? bibirku wangikan? hehehe.."

_**BUAGHH!**_

"AAAWWW!" jerit Ichigo lagi. Sebuah pukulan kedua Rukia mendarat dengan indah sekali lagi di wajah tampannya.

"Ucapan gak pentingmu itu merusak suasana tau gak?" ucap Rukia dengan wajah merona.

"Hah? Maksudmu yang 'bibirku wangi'?" ulang Ichigo.

"Iya iya!"

"Lho? Emangnya salah aku tanya begitu? Ntar kalo aku cium kamu lagi dalam keadaan bau mulut, kamu malah lebih marah lagi."

"UGGHH!"

_**BAAGHH! BIGHH! BUUGGHH!**_

Akhirnya terjadi pertengkaran yang sudah lama jarang terjadi, kembali terjadi. Rukia memukul Ichigo sedangkan Ichigo cuman bisa nangkis pukulan-pukulan Rukia yang mengarah padanya. Pertengkarang itu terhenti ketika Ichigo mulai berkata sesuatu dengan wajah yang serius.

"Rukia?" panggil Ichigo pelan.

"Ya?"

"Mau gak kita kawin lari? (**Author :** Indo banget ya bahasanya? yaudahlah lanjutt...)" tanya Ichigo pada Rukia dengan penuh harapan.

Sedangkan Rukia sendiri cuman bisa terdiam membisu di tempatnya dengan wajahnya yang super memerah dan gugup.

WWWWW

Di tempat lain Orihime si gadis berambut oranget kecoklat-coklatan ini sedang sibuk melayani pengunjung di cafe _Soul-Society_. Tampaknya dia sangat kewalahan melayani pengunjung karna sohibnya Rukia sedang cuti.

"Inoue-san tolong antar pesanan tiramisu dan secangkir kopi ini ke meja nomer 1," ucap temannya yang juga sedang sibuk melayani pengunjung lain.

"Siap!"

Dengan penuh semangat Orihime mengantarkan pesanan itu pada meja nomer 1 yang terletak tepat di sebelah jendela besar. Di sekitar meja itu sudah banyak para wanita dan gadis sedang menatap penghuni meja itu. Dengan penuh penasaran, Orihime terus melangkah mendekati meja itu. Mata kelabunya terbelalak mendapati seorang pria berambut raven, berkulit pucat dan bermata emerald sedang menatapnya ramah.

"Ul-Ulqui-kun?"

"Hey, _Onna_..." sapanya lembut.

"Ah maaf ini pesananmu..." dengan penuh rasa gugup Orihime meletakan pesanan Ulquiorra di mejanya.

"Terima kasih," ucap Ulquiorra dengan pandangan super ramah andalannya.

"Kalau begitu aku tinggal dulu ya Ulqui-kun..."

_**GREPP!**_

Sebuah tangah pucat menghentika langkah Orihime ketika ingin berlalu. Reflek gadis itu menoleh dan mendapati Ulquiorra sedang menatapnya dan menggenggam sebelah tangannya.

"Jangan pergi. Temani aku di sini _Onna_," pinta Ulquiorra penuh arti.

"Ta...pi... Aku masih ada pekerjaan di belakang Ulqui-kun."

"Ayolah... _Please_... _for me_?" pinta Ulquiorra lagi.

Melihat wajah Ulquiorra yang benar-benar memelas penuh arti membuat hati Orihime benar-benar luluh. Dengan polosnya Orihime langsung mengambil posisi duduk di depan Ulquiorra yang sudah mulai meneguk kopi pesanannya.

"Bagaimana kabar Kuchiki?" tanya Ulquiorra memulai pembicaraan.

"Hari ini dia cuti, ada apa menanyakannya?"

"Aku menghawatirkannya," jawab Ulquiorra lagi.

"Khawatir?" tanya Orihime meyakinkan.

"Iya, Kau tau gadis bernama Senna yang akan menjadi calon Istri Ichigo itu adalah gadis yang sedikit... Well, _Pysco_," ucap Ulquiorra lagi.

"_Pyco_? Apa maksudmu Ulqui-kun?" tanya Orihime kebingungan.

"Kejadiannya sih udah lama, waktu itu aku masih berusia sekitar 9 tahun. Aku dan Grimmjow menjadi sasaran keganasannya."

"Gawat gimana?"

"Yaa... dia mengklaim bahwa aku dan Grimmjow.." Lalu dengan horror face Ulquiorra melanjutkan perkataannya "Adalah kekasihnya."

"Yah ampun Ulqui-kun... Itu kan masih anak-anak, masa dianggap serius sih?"

"Aku belum selesai _Onna_. Senna dia bukan gadis biasa. Dia gadis protektif, aneh, menyebalkan dan satu lagi apa yang dia inginkan pasti dia kejar sampai dapat."

"Eh..." mendadak Orihime terdiam mendengar perkataan Ulquiorra yang terakhir. kalau benar Senna seperti apa yang dikatakan Ulquiorra tadi, berarti sohibnya sekarang sedang dalam masalah.

_**KRINGG KRINGGG!**_

Suara ponsel Orihime membuat kaget sang pemiliknya. Dengan cepat Orihime meraih ponselnya yang berada di saku kemeja putihnya.

"Hallo?"

_"Inoue! Tolong Ichigo Inoue! Inoue! huhuhu..."_

"Ku...Kuchiki-chan? Ada apa?"

_"Ada orang-orang yang menculik Ichigo ! Inoue aku mohon... Aku...huhu."_

"Kurosaki-kun diculik?"

Mendengar ucapan Orihime yang sedikit histeris membuat Ulquiorra membulatkan mata emeraldnya. Lalu dia kembali meneguk kopinya dan berkata;

"Pasti Senna."

* * *

**Spik dari Author kikuk :** Asik kelarr... yaiyalah kelar secara pendek banget ya gak? hahaha *tawa tampa dosa. Tapi yasudahlah kan saya sudah berusaha.. :D

Oke seperti biasa, sebelum kita berpisah ada sedikit wawancara dengan pemeran antagonis di Bleach Before Flower ini. Selamat menonton (?)

**Golden : **Konichiwa Senna.

**Senna : **Haaaiii! Konichiwa Golden-san...

**Golden : **(Cih sok imut banget seh!) Langsung aja nih, bagaimana pendapatmu selama syuting _Bleach Before Flower_ ini?

**Senna :** Senang sekali dong! Apa lagi lawan mainku orangnya tampan! Kyaa..

**Golden : **(Lebay!) Di kotak review kita sudah penuh dengan surat pembaca yang menyatakan bahwa kamu sangat menyebalkan. Bagaimana perasaan anda?

**Senna : **Biasa aja sih... Kan aku di sini tuh cuman akting ya... jadi sebagai seleb yang mau populer, aku tuh harus totalitas. Jadi, aku aktingnya gak main-main deh... hehehe...

**Golden : **Terus adegan ciuman di chapa yang lalu juga gak main-main?

**Senna :** Sebenarnya maunya betulan, tapi sayangnya Ichigo menolak. Cih, gak asik nih Ichigo.

**Golden : **(Dasar penggoda!) Ohh begitu ya? Lalu sekarang bagaimana kehidupan asmaramu? Apa kamu masih berhubungan dengan Ashido-kun? (*Cuman pura-pura. HEHE...^^)

**Senna :** Ah itu, aku sudah putus dengannya beberapa hari yang lalu. Sekarang aku sedang naksir dengan seseorang lain.

**Golden : **Seseorang lain?

**Senna :** Iya rahasia.

**Golden :** (Yee sapa juga yang mau tau! Ge-er!) Oke aku rasa wawancaranya cukup sampai disini aja. Lagian kamu harus ada syuting lagikan buat chapa berikutnya?

**Senna : **Iya. BYE! MUACCHH.

**Golden : **... *Speechless (HUEK!)

Oke akhir kata tetep nikmatin kelanjutan chapa demi chapa yang makin hot ini (?)

Trus.. Gimana ceritanya? Seru? GeJe? Ancur? ahaha.. Jangan lupa buat kirimkan kritik, saran dan komentarmu ke PO BOX 'REVIEW'.. kalo udah ngirim, ya kirim lagi dong.. heheh.. *Ngarep full.. Saiya selalu menunggumu.. ;))

Ampe ketemu di next chap ya pembaca... ~ :)


	18. Chapter 18 : Time Crisis

**Disclaimer :** 'Bleach' punyanya Tite Kubo.. *sembah-sembah

**Warning : **Ancur, sok romance, tidak jelas, dan bla blab bla -_-"

**Spik dari Author kikuk : **Aku kembali! Aku sudah kembali! Hoi aku kembali! *lari-larian sambil megang toa. Hahaha akhirnya aku kembali dari neraka, eh salah maksudnya dari segala urusan tes-tes yang merepotkan itu juga aku sudah kembali dari liburan panjjjaaanggku. Ayo kita rayakan dengan updatenya fic ini! Ayo hip hip horey! *udah gak waras.

Sebelum kita membaca kelanjutan cerita ini saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih untuk para Pe'REVIEW' dan pembaca sekalian. Terutama untuk ;

**Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius **

**Yamakaze Shizuka**

**Merai Alixya Kudo **

**kyunICHA**

**ayano646cweety **

**Rukiberry si Silent Reader **

**Honestly Light**

Sekali lagi saiya ucapkan terima kasih kepada para pembaca... *sembah sujut untuk para pembaca sekalian.. Fanfic saiya kali ini di persembahkan untuk pembaca yang ngefans sama drama-drama F4 terutama BBF... ;)

Oke silahkan di nikmati kelanjutan fic sebelumnya.. yukk mari...

* * *

Sebuah lembayung senja melukiskan warna yang indah dan hangat pada hari ini. Sepasang mata violet nampak terbius dan terus menerus menatap keindahan itu. Wajahnya sayu, pucat dan kering tak terawat. Dan ada dua buah kantung mata hitam menutupi keindahan dari mata violetnya. Dilihat dari warna kantung mata yang hitam pekat dan hidung yang memerah, dia baru saja selesai menangis. Otaknya beku dan hanya terpaku pada seorang pria yang sangat disayanginya. Pria yang memiliki warna rambut senada dengan lembayung senja saat ini. Pria itu tak lain adalah Ichigo kurosaki, kekasihnya sendiri. Kemarin Ichigo diculik oleh sejumlah orang suruhan Senna.

-flashback on-

"Mau gak kita kawin lari? (**Author :** Indo banget ya bahasanya? yaudahlah lanjutt...)" tanya Ichigo pada Rukia dengan penuh harapan.

Sedangkan Rukia sendiri cuman bisa terdiam membisu di tempatnya dengan wajahnya yang super memerah dan gugup.

"Aku... Aku..." Jawab gadis itu terbata-bata. Wajahnya memerah dan jantungnya berdebar keras.

"Kenapa? Kamu tak mau ya?"

"Bukan begitu!" bentak Rukia cukup keras. Mengetahui reaksinya sangat berlebihan membuat Rukia membalikan tubuhnya dan tak berani menatap Ichigo. Dia malu.

"Hahaha! Tak perlu malu begitu Rukia. Aku tau, kamu mau kan?"

"Cih, hanya karna aku berkata begitu kamu sudah percaya diri sekali," jawab Rukia lanjut.

"Tentu dong! Walaupun kamu jawab tidak sekali pun, pasti aku akan membawamu pergi. Hahaha!"

"Kalau itu terjadi, itu akan menjadi kasus penculikan bodoh!" balas Rukia dengan sebuah seringai di wajah manisnya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita perg-," kali ini suara Ichigo terputus di tengah jalan.

Dengan gerak reflek, Rukia membalikan tubuhnya untuk menatap Ichigo. "Ichigo? Ada apa?" ucapnya beriringan dengan gerak refleknya itu.

Lagi-lagi seburat mata keemasan membuat bulu kuduk Rukia berdiri. Senna, dia sedang berdiri di hadapan Rukia dengan pandangan sinis mematikan andalannya. Di belakang tempat dia berdiri terdapat seorang _bodyguard_ sedang mengunci tubuh Ichigo yang sudah tak berdaya alias pingsan. Rukia berjalan mendekati Ichigo, tapi jalannya dihalangi oleh beberapa _bodyguard_ besar. Akhirnya terjadilah sebuah pertarungan kecil antar seorang gadis melawan 5 orang _bodyguard_ berbadan besar dan tegap.

"Minggir kalian! Jangan halangi aku! Ichigo bangun!" bentak Rukia dengan keras, namun tangan dan kakinya terus melawan para _bodyguard_ itu.

"Kamu benar-benar keras kepala ya? Perempuan macam kamu, mana pantas berdampingan dengan seorang pangeran macam Ichi!" bentak Senna yang gak kalah kerasnya, mata keemasannya juga terus menatap Rukia sinis.

"Tidak pantas? Justru perbuatanmu yang seperti inilah yang tidak pantas!" balas Rukia dengan percaya dirinya.

Mendengar perkataan Rukia yang terdengar serius dan tidak merasa takut sedikit pun, membuat Senna sedikit tercengang. Dia kembali menatap Rukia dengan rasa percaya dirinya dan wajah _arogant-_nya. Rukia juga membalas tatapannya dengan sorot mata violet miliknya, kali ini dia tidak akan membiarkan Senna membawa Ichigo sekali lagi. Di serangnya semua _bodyguard_ yang menghalangi jalannya menuju Ichigo. Namun ketika Rukia hampir berhasil menerobos kerumunan bodyguard itu, Senna sudah keburu memerintahkan bodyguardnya untuk membawa Ichigo pergi dari tempat itu.

"Sial! Ichigo!" jerit Rukia tak tertahankan, suaranya menggema ke arah mobil _jeep hummer_ hitam yang sedang melaju kencang meinggalkan tempat itu.

"Kamu bisa menemuinya, 3 hari dari sekarang," ucap Senna dengan nada menghibur, lalu dengan perlahan dia melangkah masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil _roll royce_ silver yang baru saja tiba di hadapannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Rukia balik.

Sesaat Senna menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Rukia. "Upacara pernikahan aku dan Ichigo akan kupercepat jadi lusa," jawabnya dengan ringan.

_**Nyutt!**_

Sakit, nyeri, dan mengejutkan. Ucapan Senna tadi melesat seperti sebuah anak panah yang menusuk tepat di jantung Rukia saat ini. Mata violet Rukia menegang dan seluruh tubuhnya sedikit gemetar. Sedangkan mata ke-emasan Senna membulat tajam dan tersenyum menang. Dia berbalik dan kembali memasuki mobil _roll royce_ silver miliknya beserta supir yang sudah menunggu sendari tadi. Tak lama kemudian mobil itu meluncur meninggalkan Rukia yang masih berdiri mematung.

"Lusa?"

-flashback off-

Seburat mata violet menyusuri setiap senti dari kaca daun jendela yang membiaskan lembayung senja yang indah. Dua kantung mata hitam legam, terus bergantung di kedua matanya. Hidung merahnya juga tetap terjaga sehingga merusak tataan wajahnya yang selalu cerah. Rukia hari ini, bukanlah Rukia hari biasanya. Seburat bayangan pria tinggi besar menatapnya kesal dan tak tega. Dia juga terlihat sedang menggenggam sesuatu berwarna keemasan di tangannya, sebuah undangan pernikahan.

"Aku sudah menduganya, pasti endingnya bakal seperti ini," bisik bayangan itu.

"Kakak?"

Mata kelabu Byakuya menyipit kaku, ketika menatap wajah adiknya mulai menegang dan sedikit was was. "Tak perlu sepanik itu Rukia, aku sudah tau semuanya," ada sedikit kesan dingin dari ucapan Byakuya tadi.

"Tau apa?"

"Aku tau semuanya! Ichigo Kurosaki meninggalkanmu dan pergi menikahi perempuan lain. Benarkan?" Kali ini suara Byakuya terdengar meninggi dan terkesan membentak.

Rukia menundukan kepalanya dan kembali menatap daun jendela. "Jadi begitu ya? Jadi kakak sudah tau? Dan kakak puas sekarang?"

"Apa maksud ucapanmu?" tanya Byakuya cepat.

"Maksudku, kakak pasti puaskan karna hubunganku dan Ichigo akan berakhir 'lusa'?"

Byakuya tersenyum kecil, lalu berbalik menuju pintu keluar kamar Rukia. "Itu sudah pasti," setelah mengatakan demikian bayangan Byakuya menghilang dari kamar itu.

WWWWW

Kira-kira waktu sudah menunjukan jam 9 malam. Sebuah langkah kaki besar menyusuri lantai marmer dingin sebuah bandara internasional Jepang. Sang pemilik langkah itu wajahnya pucat dan sedikit mengeluarkan peluh. Lalu, mendadak langkahnya terhenti ketika mendapati dua orang yang dia kenal menyambut kedatangannya. Kedua orang itu memiliki warna bola mata yang asing. Yang satu memiliki warna persis seperti batu _emerald_ dan satunya lagi memiliki warna biru _tosca_. Dengan kompak dua orang itu tersenyum dan berkata;

"Selamat datang kembali, Kaien Shiba,"

WWWWW

Hari ini pusat perbelanjaan karakura di hebohkan dengan kehadiran Ichigo Kurosaki dan 'calon' istrinya. Bagaimana tidak heboh, anak pemilik saham Kurosaki yang masih duduk di bangku sekolah akan segera menikah. Masih bisa di maklumi jika dia akan menikah beberapa saat setelah kelulusan. Tapi ini benar-benar tidak bisa di percaya, dia akan menikah esok harinya. Banyak para pelayan toko dan pengunjung saling berbisik dan memberikan gosip miring tentang hubungan Ichigo dan Senna yang terkesan terburu-buru itu.

"Kudengar mereka menikah karna keluarga Ukitake mempunyai banyak hutang,"

"Bukan! Yang aku dengar justru dia sudah keburu hamil duluan,"

"Yang benar? Tapi tuan Ichigo kan bukan tipikal pria seperti itu,"

"Mungkin saja dengan pria lain, lalu dia berharap bisa menguasai harta kekayaan keluarga Kurosaki,"

Ichigo yang mendengarnya sontak memakai _earphone_ dan mengeraskan volume musik di _i-phone_nya. Dia benar-benar kesal, diliriknya Senna yang masih sibuk mencoba-coba beberapa pasang gaun cantik tanpa mengeluarkan komentar sedikitpun. Posisinya sekarang benar-benar seperti sedang di dalam jeruji penjara. Bagaimana tidak, dalam posisi di kelilingi para bodyguard kemanapun dia berada. Sudah pasti Ichigo saat ini merasa di dalam jeruji penjara atau mungkin lebih baik di dalam jeruji penjara beneran ketimbang harus di perlakukan seperti ini. Baru beberapa saat Ichigo dapat menikmati musik yang dia dengar, tiba-tiba sebelah _earphone_nya di lepas oleh gadis bermata emas di hadapannya. Spontan Ichigo berkata;

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak mendengarkan ku dari tadi ya?" tanya senna sok manis.

"Tidak," jawab Ichigo singkat dan segera dia memasang kembali earphonenya. Tapi sepertinya Senna tidak menghendakinya, dengan cepat Senna melepaskan kembali earphone yang tadi Ichigo sudah kembali di pasang.

"Dengarkan aku!" sentak Senna gatal dengan tingkah Ichigo yang begitu acuh padanya.

"Kau ingin aku dengarkan apa?" tanya Ichigo balik.

"Aku lebih baik memakai gaun putih cantik ini atau gaun merah mudah manis ini?"

"Kau lebih baik memakai gaun hitam," jawab Ichigo dingin, lalu dia kembali mengenakan earphonenya acuh.

Jawaban Ichigo yang begitu dingin, tentu saja di dengar senna dengan baik. Tapi sayang gadis ini bukanlah tipikal gadis yang mudah menyerah dan juga tidak mudah tersindir sedikitpun. "Oh, kamu ingin aku memakai gaun putih? Kamu benar-benar romantis, kalau begitu aku akan memesankan satu paket beserta tuxedomu ya..."

Di dalam kesendiriannya sekarang, Ichigo berusaha memutar otaknya dan mencari celah untuk kembali kabur. Karna semakin lama dia bersama Senna, rasanya dia bisa menjadi gila dan ingin cepat-cepat menghabisi nyawanya sendiri.

_'Ayo Ichigo! Berpikir-pikir! Bagaimana caranya menemui Rukia dan mengakhiri kegilaan ini?'_

Tapi sayang, akhir-akhir ini pikirannya sedang terpecah. Membuatnya hilang berkonsentrasi dan kehabisan akal sehat. Di hembuskan nafasnya dengan berat dan berusaha untuk menyerah sampai akhirnya dia menemukan akal. Diliriknya Senna yang mendadak mendapat sambungan telpon dari seseorang. Wajah Senna sedikit waspadah dan curiga, tapi beberapa detik kemudian wajahnya kembail berseri.

_'Siapa yang sedang menghubunginya?'_

Karna penasaran, Ichigo terus menatap Senna dan berusaha membaca setiap gerakan bibirnya. Sampai akhirnya mata mereka saling bertemu. Senna berjalan mendekati Ichigo tanpa melepaskan ponselnya dari daun telinganya. Lalu setelah dia berdiri di depan Ichigo dia melepaskannya dan memberikan ponselnya itu pada Ichigo yang sedang kebingungan dan penasaran.

"Telpon dari sahabatmu," ucap Senna singkat.

"Eh," Spontan Ichigo melepas salah satu earphonenya dan mendekatkan ponsel itu di daun telinganya. "Ha-Halo?"

_"Ini aku bodoh!"_

Saat ini Ichigo rasanya bagai tersambar petir dan ingin terbang ke surga begitu lawan bicaranya mulai menyapanya. Dari sapaan yang kasar dan suara yang khas, Ichigo tau lawan bicaranya saat ini adalah;

"Ru-..." dengan cepat dia mengubah apa yang hampir terlontar dari bibirnya itu. "Ru-Rupanya kau. Ada apa?"

Nyaris saja Ichigo menyebutkan nama Rukia di depan Senna yang sedang menontonnya berdialog. Dari raut wajah Senna, sepertinya dia tidak tau kalau yang sedang berbicara dengan Ichigo saat ini adalah Rukia.

_"Bicaramu sombong sekali! Kalau begitu aku tutup!"_

"Ah! Jangan! Umm, maksudku.. kau meneleponku pasti karna ada maksud tertentukan? Apa itu?"

_"...Aku hanya ingin dengar suaramu, setindaknya sebelum kamu mengucapkan janji setiamu pada gadis itu,"_

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak! Aku tidak akan melakukan hal sebodoh itu! Kau tau itukan?"

_"Iya aku tau, lalu aku harus bagaimana?"_

"...Maaf, tapi bisakah kau menungguku?"

_"Sampai kapan? kita sudah tidak punya banyak waktu lagi,"_

"Aku tau itu, tapi bersabarlah... Kumohon demi aku,"

_"..."_

"Hey, Kau masih disanakan?"

Sambungan telpon masih aktif, tapi entah mengapa suara Rukia tak terdengar lagi. Ichigo menunggu dangan sabar dan berusaha untuk tidak panik. Dia tidak ingin membuat Senna yang berada di hadapannya mencurigainya. Setelah menunggu beberapa detik, akhirnya muncul kembali suara dari sambungan telpon itu. Tapi kali ini bukan suara Rukia, melainkan suara pria.

_"Halo Ichigo, Kau masih disana?"_

"Kaien? Kapan kau tiba?"

_"Semalam, ngomong-ngomong Ichigo... aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk mengobrol denganmu disini. Tolong berikan ponsel ini kembali pada Senna yang sedang berada di depanmu,"_

"Bagaimana kamu tau dia ada di-..."

_"Sudah cepat berikan saja! Oya, besok sebelum kau akan mengucapkan janji setiamu Aku, Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow akan menemuimu,"_

Ichigo mengangguk pelan dan berdehem pelan, Lalu dia memberikan ponsel itu kembali pada sang pemiliknya yang sendari tadi masih menunggu di depan Ichigo dengan sabar. "Sudah selesai?" tanya gadis itu pelan.

"Sepertinya kaien ingin bicara padamu,"

Mendengar ucapan Ichigo, Senna dengan cepat menyambar ponsel miliknya dan kembali mendekatkan ke daun telinganya. Nampaknya wajahnya sangat berseri-seri begitu berbincang-bincang dengan Kaien. Entah apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan, namun nampak asik sekali. Tebak Ichigo, pasti Kaien sedang merencanakan sesuatu dan berusaha untuk mengambil hati gadis iblis super nekat di hadapannya ini.

_**PIP!**_

"Sahabatmu perhatian sekali ya? Dia mengucapkan selamat sampai berulang kali, lalu ia juga bilang kalau aku hebat bisa menaklukanmu dan menikah denganmu... Huaaa sahabat yang baik sekali," ucap Senna kegirangan.

Ichigo hanya terkekeh pelan dan kembali mengacuhkan Senna. Gadis di hadapannya ini iblis, tapi dia juga polos. Kaien benar-benar pria bermulut manis dan gampang mengambil hati orang. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang dia kerjakan? Dari kejauhan, terdapat 4 orang sedang memperhatikan butik tempat Ichigo dan Senna yang sendari tadi sedang memilih-milih baju. Salah satu orang itu sedang menggenggam ponsel dan menatap mereka menggunakan tropong nikon wajahnya tersenyum kecil menatap sosok gadis yang sedang berdiri di sebelah kirinya.

"Kau sudah puas?" tanya pria itu kepada sang gadis yang masih berdiri mematung memperhatikan toko itu. Gadis itu mengangguk pelan, walau wajahnya masih pucat dan kusam. Tapi matanya kini sudah menampakan harapan dan dia mulai berkata;

"Terima kasih, Aku mohon bantuannya para sempai,"

WWWWW

Waktu, waktu saat ini adalah musuh utama Ichigo dan kawan-kawan. Bagi Ichigo, waktu yang sudah menunjukan jam 4 pagi buta ini seperti sedang menentukan hidup matinya. Kira-kira 5 jam lagi akan di langsungkan upacara pernikahannya dengan Senna. Di kamarnya yang terkunci dan besar Ichigo melempar-lempar setiap barang yang ada di hadapannya, berusaha melampiaskan emosinya. Tingkah Senna yang memperlakukannya bagai tawanan ini memang menyebalkan. Tapi, diam tidak berbuat apa-apa dan hanya menunggu tindakan dari sahabat-sahabat justru lebih menyebalkan.

"Kaien, Kapan kau akan menemuiku? Waktunya Kaien, Waktu!" desis ichigo dengan nada depresi.

Ditempat lain, tepatnya di rumah keluarga Kuchiki. Rukia sedang bersiap-siap pergi menemui Kaien, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow dan Inoue di tempat yang mereka janjikan. Kemarin mereka merencanakan akan pergi berkumpul di rumah Grimmjow untuk menyusun dan melakukan simulasi rencana yang akan di luncurkan. Di liriknya jam dinding yang berada di sudut kamarnya. Waktu sudah menunjukan jam 5 pagi. Di raihnya sepatu dan jacket dari lemari kamarnya dan berlari menuju pintu kamarnya.

_**KLEK!**_

"Eh?"

_**KLEK! KLEK! KLEK! KLEK!**_

Terkunci, pintu kamar Rukia terkunci rapat. "Sejak kapan?"

_**KLEK! KLEK! BUK BUK! KLEK! BUK!**_

"KAKAK! BUKA PINTUNYA! KAKAK! AKU TAU INI SEMUA ULAH KAKAK! KAKAK KUMOHON!"

Semua jerit teriak Rukia sia-sia. Sang kakak sendiri, Byakuya tidak ada di sana. Di kamarnya, di dapur, di ruang tamu, ruang tv, bahkan di kamar mandipun dia tidak ada. Namun sepertinya Rukia juga tidak menyadari bahwa sendari tadi jendela kamarnya juga terkunci dengan di lem dengan lakban tebal dari luar. Sekarang Rukia terkunci di rumahnya sendiri.

* * *

**Spik dari Author kikuk :** Kelar! Maaf banget ya kalo aku lama banget baru update. Astagahhh, sepertinya aku kalau sudah menyangkut liburan sudah lupa daratan. Apa lagi akhir-akhir ini aku lagi keasikan main tokimeki memorial girl's side (semacam otome game gitu, ada yang tau? atau ada yang lagi main juga?). Makin lupa diri deh.. (TTATT)"

Oke balik lagi ke fic! Gimana dengan ceritaku ini? Udah besar tapi tulisanku masihh aja banyak yang salah. Ditambah lagi ceritanya juga makin GJ dan ancurnya gak ketulungan. Astagahh, mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya nih ya... mumpung mau lebaran jadi minta maaf. Trus jangan lupa buat kirimkan kritik, saran, dan pesan-pesanmu ke PO BOX 'REVIEW'. Aku tunggu lho! :D

Ampe ketemu di next chap ya pembaca... ~ :)


End file.
